Alone In The Night RoyxEd Yaoi
by DuoYuy20
Summary: This is A RoyxEd Yaoi They Are Panther Demons I was asked to write a Prequel to my First story RoyxEd Panthers that I thought up in my own mind. So I hope this is well liked. Also this is a AU Of Fullmetal Alchemist
1. Chapter 1

Edward and Alphonse stood watching their house bruning down, the orange flames licked up toward the evening sky, making it look as if the world around them was set on fire. Edwards blonde tail was swishing in the wind, along with his red duster with the Flamel symblo in black in the middle of his jacket. His younger brother was now in prisoned in a seven foot suit of armor.

Alone In The Night Chapter 1 RoyxEd

Prequel To RoyxEd Panther Story...

(Warning: The beginning of this will be darker I mean the entire Story, and there will be a lot more sexual activity some good some bad. This is the start of everything before RoyxEd Panther Story. And how Roy and Ed grow through the hard times and deal with it together. So this is my warning read this with the knowing this is darker and going to be more Graphic. Thanks

Duosmexymaxwell )

Edward in his grief as a young boy of only eleven, wanting to bring his mother back after she passed away from heart break and depression. Due to the fact his stupid father left all three of them alone. Now Ed and Alphonse were the only two left of the small family. Edward used the taboo method of life returning transmutation, which is a forbidden alchemy. Though Edward ignored this and study everything he thought he needed to. He brought his little brother along with him and well everything that could go wrong did. The transmutation worked but not in a good way, in a horrific nightmare. Both Ed and Al painfully lost, Al losing his body, Edward lost his leg, then only could Ed get Al's soul if he gave up his right arm. So that is what he did, then he had to find somewhere to attach his brothers soul. In the mind numbing pain he was in when they returned to the basement. From the missing limbs blood was gushing out and making It almost impossible for Edward to think right, he managed some how to drag himself to that suit of armor and put in the blood seal.

Now it was three years later, Edward has more then learned his lesson about dealing with such things. He now bore the reminders in cold metal limbs on his left leg and his right arm. Even more so his little brother in that huge hunk of armor.

"Well Al, no turning back now," Edward said looking up at his brother with his big golden eyes, his cat ears were down on his head, he didn't know if he'd ever be happy again. As he looked at Al all he could see was two little white pins of light coming through the holes of the armor.

"Right brother," Al nodded, Edward bent down he picked up his brown suitcase which was the only things he brought along the rest was burned. He turned away from the house and headed down the pathway toward the train station. Al followed Ed the sound of his feet hitting the ground would always at least alert Edward to where Alphonse was.

Edward had gotten the spark of wanting to leave Resembool and go to Central Ever Since, that black haired Panther Colonel, had visited him when he was 11 without limbs or anything. Edward had been laying in bed, when the Colonel had grabbed him up and was yelling at him. Which annoyed Ed he growled a bit thinking about that. He was going to Central to show that bastard he wasn't some push over stupid kid. Well also he was hoping he'd be able to help him find the philosopher's stone. So He could get Al's body back try to make this all right again. This was the only hope the young panther demon had to go on. Also he swore he'd always protect Alphonse so another reason he couldn't give up.

As the brother's walked down the road, dark clouds had rolled in, small little tinkling could be heard hitting Al's armor as it began to sprinkle. It was soft at first then it started to get harder. "Gah!" Edward hissed he quickly put his hood up. If one thing all panther demons hate is rain in their pretty hair. "Damn my tail is going to be all fuzzy." He pouted. "Why did it have to rain!?"

"I don't know brother... but maybe we should run or something? You think we'd get there faster?" Alphonse wondered not enjoying the rain starting to fill up his armor.

"Yeah lets do that!" So the brothers started to run down the dirt path, Demon Panther's can run pretty fast. So they made good time and got under the roof of the porch in good time. Edward pulled his hood back and shook of the water from his lovely golden tail. Then he rang it out there was a puddle now on the deck of the waiting bored. He turned and went to the ticket counter and got two for him and Al.

Roy was leaning on his hand, with his elbow propped up on the desk, he had stacks of paper work on either side of him. He was starting to fall to sleep it was like the paper work never ended ever. Luckily Hawkeye went to lunch so he could try and catch a few winks, Was what his brain said, though his body had been meaning to keep signing things. He was then startled by a knock at the door he snorted awake and knocked over the sky scraper of papers to his left. "Oh Shit." He muttered. "Just a Second!" he called feeling pissed he would roast who ever woke him aside for Hawkeye of course. He picked up the papers quickly and stacked them back on his desk. Then he leaned on the front of his it crossing his arms. "Ok Enter," he had his tail on the desk which was thumbing.

Edward opened the door and peeked his little golden head into the office, man he sounded mean he wondered if all Colonels were. Roy looked up when he heard the door slowly creek open. He was more then surprised to see who it was, "Um Sorry to bother you Colonel, but I really need to talk to you." Edward said sliding into the office.

Roy was stunned really to see this once limbless cub, now standing before him, his hair had gotten longer and it was pulled back into a very pretty braid, along with his entire hair which shone was like golden soft strains amazing Roy couldn't believe he thought this but facts are facts. The young cubs eyes shone with a fiery light. Roy couldn't help but feel a bit impressed with this little cub... "Well then please do come in Edward and sit down," Roy said gesturing to the black sofa in the room with a coffee table in front of it.

"Thank you so much Sir." Edward walked over and sat down on the end of the sofa nearest Roy's desk. Why did it seem Roy was getting to him. As a kid Ed really didn't understand these feelings washing around inside of him. He had never thought of anyone so strongly before this was different from his brother and mother.

"So what have you come all this way to talk to me about?" Roy wondered very interested indeed he sat down at his desk with his finger tips pressed together.

"Well... as you know what I did three years ago, the forbidden thing... Well I need your help. I have no one else to help me with this. Seeing as you know a lot about Alchemy yourself. So I am just wondering can you help... And help me find the philosopher stone?" Edward ended Roy stood up and walked over to Edward who felt a bit nervous as the elder came toward hi. He relaxed when Roy sat down across from him.

"Well, I must say I am rather impressed with how you managed to go from the little stumpy cub to you standing up and being all bright eyed and bushy tailed." Roy said leaning back on the sofa comfortably then put his hand on the arm rest.

"Don't call me Small!" Edward hissed and his tail really did puff up. Roy thought it was cute how he got defensive about being called small.

"Calm down Edward, anyways I'll think up some ideas of how I can help you do this. you'll have to listen to me. Alright?" Roy wondered looking into Edward's eyes with his nearly black shinny pools.

"Of course that is why I went through everything I had for the last three years so I could prove to you I am not some weakling! Also I believe your the only one who can help me. I mean you inspired me so far to get up off my ass. So I know you can help me and my brother the rest of the way?" Edward said looking at Roy hopefully.

"Alright I'll help you," Roy nodded he was impressed he knew Edward was strong. "Let me come up with a really good idea, I'll summon you back here. What is your address?" Roy wondered, "Or somewhere I can send a message to you?"

"Um Alright I am staying at the South Motel, Room 10," Edward told him, Roy hid his reaction but he wasn't sure he liked the sound of Edward being in South Motel it was really dangerous there. For now he didn't say anything he was sure Edward could not a ford anything else. Though he couldn't help but worry in the pit of his gut...

"Alright well I'll get a message sent to you right away," Roy stood up and Edward did as well he walked over and offered his hand to Edward to shake.

Edward slid his hand into Roy's. "Thank you so much!" Ed shook his hand he had a nice warm firm grip even through both their gloves. Edward then let go and turned on his heels. "I can't wait to tell Alphonse!" He said more to himself then anyone. Roy watched those red coat tails fly up like flags the red and gold wonder that had brightened his day for a few split seconds was gone again. Some how Roy couldn't help but feel a bit gloomy now. He went back to his seat and sat down with a signing. Then glared at his mound of paper work standing over top of him.


	2. Chapter 2

RoyxEd Panthers Prequel Chapter 2

Edward was walking back toward the south side of Central Which isn't the best side of town at all. Edward could not afford anything else. He walked with his head held high and his tail up twitching at the tip. He wouldn't let anyone think he was just a venerable little stinking push over that was for sure...

Though at the age he was at, his hormones were ranging and he would go into heat every month once a week. The smell would drive any other panther demon to him wanting to mate him. Even if they weren't his true mate. Also if another male panther demon or even a female was in heat and didn't have a mate, they would seek out who ever was available. It was hard to stop them they turned into a raging horny beast if they had no mate yet.  
Then of course there was the Panther demon that seemed to always be horny, and ready to fuck any pretty thing that would walk under their nose. At the moment though Edward was still very innocent to all of this.

Roy was thinking about it, all those nasty male panthers out their drooling wanting to take that fine piece of ass for themselves he had not even realized he thought this. He was wringing a paper in his hand of just the thought of anyone daring to lay anything upon Edward, he was growling and swishing his tail...

"Um Sir..." Hawkeye spoke up which caused Roy to jump a bit and looked over at her. "You do know your ringing the Fuhrers Report in your hand right?"

"Ah damn it!" He said dropping it and trying to smooth it out the best he could.

"Maybe you should call it a night? You have been working none stop since six am." Hawkeye told him it was midnight. Roy nodded and stood up grateful that the gun happy Hawkeye gave him permission to leave even if he was the Colonel!

"Alright see you later Hawkeye." Roy said exiting out the back of his office he went down the steps and. Got into his car and started to drive home.

Edward had to stop and get some food after his talk with Roy. By the time he had arrived in Central it was already nine thirty then getting the room took tell ten they had to find a cheap place. Then Edward had to walk all the way to Central. After he was hungry so he stopped to himself a sandwich, now it was pretty dark outside. The street he was on now was South Bond Street. Which was where the Cleaner more up kept side of the city met the darker dirty side. As Ed stepped onto Bond Street it seemed to even get darker.

As the lamp lights were out or flickering the ones that were working let out a dim orange glow. Edward was on high alert, which of course was something his teacher always taught him to be. His ears moved back and forth like two radars as he passed south bond street and crossed the empty street to. South Greenstreet, all he could seem to hear was his own foot fall on the dry cement and the wind blowing against a metal gate that would bang on the pole loudly.

He sniffed the air, the wind was not in his favor, he was getting a pretty bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Just as he ran down Greenstreet feeling like he was being chased, he turned the corner onto South Buck Ave and ran into the legs of a very tall panther he landed on his ass.

"Well, well boys look at what we have here..." Boys? Edward thought to himself his heart leaps into his mouth. "Its a pretty little cub, out past his bed time!" The man made to reach for Edward's coat. All Edward heard was little he grabbed the man by his wrist and broke it standing up.

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORTY PIP SQUEAK, COULD A HALF PINT DO THIS!?" He shouted and threw the panther demon into the rest of the gang members bowling them over. Edward then ran across the street. Onto South 1st Street and turned the corner and the Motel was finally in view he gave a sigh of relief. He ran once more across the street the M in Motel was gone so it read Otel. Edward made sure no one else was following him before he came to room ten. He unlocked the door and slipped in he closed it and locked it up then used an alchemy bold and did the same to the windows.

"Hi brother," Al said putting his hand on Ed's shoulder. Ed jumped screamed grabbed Al's hand and tossed him across the room into the table which gave off a woody and metallic crashing all at once.

"Oh My Gosh Alphonse I am so sorry!" Edward ran over and helped stand him back up.

"Its alright not like I could feel that..." Al chuckled, Edward then put a transmutation circle around the table and fixed that.

"But why you so jumpy you seemed as if the world was chasing you." Alphonse said as Edward stood up once the table was fixed. Alphonse put a hand on Ed's head petting him to try and calm him down some.

"Well the big city is a lot different then Resembool, but there is nothing to really worry about." Edward smiled of course he didn't want to worry Al. He did like the petting but he walked over to the table and took off his jacket and hung it over the wooden chair.

"Well ok, so what did the Colonel have to say?" Alphonse wondered hopefully he had been reading tones, and tones of books while Edward was away he didn't mind he enjoyed it.

"Well he said he'd send me a message with his plan as soon as he came up with one," Edward answered his little brother.

"Well that is awesome brother." Al said in a very happy tone of voice. Edward then sat down on the end of his bed and removed his shoes and his pants... Then undid his hair he shook the golden locks lose which fell about his shoulders. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head.

"Right now I am beat," Edward said crawling under the covers he laid on the pillow. "good night Alphonse." He muttered and turned off the light.

"Night Brother." Al answered him and sat in the corner he picked up another book to read not like he needed light.


	3. Chapter 3

Colonel Mustangs Plan Chapter 3  
Prequel To RoyxEd Panthers

The next day there came a knock at Edward's door, he was still sleeping. Alphonse of course heard it he stood up. He looked through the peephole to see it was a female Panther lady with a very serious look on her face dressed in military blue with her arms crossed.

Alphonse went over to the sleeping Edward and shook him, "Brother," Edward didn't move. "Bother wake up there is some really scary panther lady in blue at the door!" He said louder and shook him again.

Edward snorted awake and sat up. The knocking at the door came again, Edward quickly scrambled up, "Just a Second!" He called out he grabbed his pants and tried to put them on but fell down on his face with a thud hitting his chin. "Ouch," He muttered, Alphonse picked him up and this helped him slide into his pants as Al set him down. "Thanks Al don't tell anyone about that." He warned and Alphonse put his hands up in defense.

"Brother your secrets are safe with me," Al said stepping back Edward quickly went to the door and opened it. To see just the site Alphonse had described she was tall and had red eyes and a very fierce look on her face.

"Hello I am Lieutenant Hawkeye, I was sent by Colonel Mustang, to bring you to his office so he can give you a message." Hawkeye spoke softly, "My I come in?" She wondered since Edward was still kind of staring at her as she spoke then he blinked and shook himself out of his stupor he had just woken up after all.

"Oh yes sorry," Edward said stepping to the side and she entered the room looking around. Indeed Roy was right this was no place for young children the wall paper was some color she couldn't even tell what it was anymore. The carpet was ripped up and she could smell piss and blood and sexual fluids all over the room. "If you want a seat go ahead while I wash up and get ready."

"Thank you, Mr. Elric," She said sitting down still keeping her straight poster and very serious look on her face. She had noticed Alphonse of course he was hard to miss. "And you must be Mr. Elric's Little Brother Alphonse?" She wondered Al bowed a bit swiftly.

"Yes, yes that is me," He chuckled a bit nervously as those red eyes seemed to bore past his armor and right into his soul. "So um do you like books?" He wondered.

Edward had closed the door of the bathroom, he quickly got cleaned up and dressed though the water in the shower had only come out at a sprinkle at first, then Ed fixed this as well with Alchemy he needed a washing he stunk after three days of traveling. Once he was clean he dried off and brushed his hair tell it was dry enough then braided it back and had gotten dressed in his normal black shirt, black pants and red jacket. He stepped out of the bathroom yawning and starching and looking much more shinny. "Alright I am ready to go." He said in mid yawn he curled his blonde tail. Then flicked it straight getting some of the remaining water of the tail.

"Alright then," Hawkeye stood up and put her hand out to Alphonse, "It was nice Meeting you." She said still in a monotone voice.

"Um Yes Like Wise Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Alphonse nodded he shook her hand. "Brother will you bring me back some more books afterwards? I am just about done with the the last one."

"Of course Al don't you worry," Ed winked and gave him a thumbs up, "Alright Lieutenant Please lead the way." Hawkeye nodded they walked out the door and Edward once again put an alchemy lock on it so no one could get in and steal anything or hurt Alphonse. Hawkeye stood next to the car and opened the door for Edward who hopped in, he had not ridden in that many cars in his life time. So he was looking around at the interesting motor car. As Hawkeye sat down and started the car. Ed looked at her, "You know we don't seem to see as many cars where I come from, maybe its a big city thing?" He wondered sure he'd see one or two mainly trucks taking milk or hay some place far away. He shuttered at the thought of milk though.

"Hmn Perhaps that is so," She answered him, "So Mr. Elric do you mind telling me how old you are?" She wondered she could not help herself she had never known the Colonel to help children out before. He really didn't say a whole lot about Ed aside for the fact he needed his help and Roy was going to give it to him.

"No I don't mind, and you can just call me Edward," Ed shrugged, she nodded, "I am fourteen years old." He answered her, Hawkeye was a bit shocked she had guest 10 or 12 with how short he was but she didn't say such a thing didn't want to offend him.

"Wow Fourteen years old, where did you come from that would not have auto cars?" she wondered turning down North Central boulevard.

"Oh I come from Resembool," Edward told her she nodded that was a long ways away she thought. She pulled up to the front of the building and got out, Ed opened his door before she could come around and let him out. He hopped down and went around to the sidewalk.

They walked in silences to the Colonel's office "I'll wait out here, Its suppose to be a private conversation." Hawkeye told Ed who looked up at her he nodded. He always felt a bit nervous going to see The Colonel for some reason. Maybe its just cause he is a Colonel they don't take shit from anyone least this is how he felt Colonel Mustang was. Edward knocked on the door Roy's deep voice could be heard telling Edward to enter. Ed opened the door and came inside and shut the door.

"Good Morning Edward," Roy said standing up from his desk, "Care for some tea maybe some toast or something?" He said walking over to the coffee table with what he offered to Edward. Roy sat down and started to pore the tea.

"Um sure thank you," Edward walked over and sat down and took some of the toast and put some jelly on it then munched it down. Like he was a ravished puppy, he didn't have breakfast he didn't know if he was going to get any today, he was only able to get one meal a day on the budget he was running on. Most the time it was not a full meal just maybe a sandwich or an apple. Edward happily drank the tea he was the only demon panther that seemed to have a vendetta against cream.

Roy watched Edward eat about three piece of toast then down three cups of tea, he was only on his first cup of tea. "Well," He said breaking the silence that seemed to have become stagnant in the air. "I am sure your ready for me to tell you how I can help you?" Roy spoke up Edward was licking his left finger of the crumbs he had his glove still on his metal hand not wanting to get it crumby he did get a red jelly stain on it which he cursed mentally about.

"Yes," Edward said sitting up straight he put his messy gloved hand into his pocket he perked his ears up waiting to hear what Roy had to say, Edward still had a bit of jelly also smeared on his face along with some crumbs.

Roy tried not to chuckle, he had not much dealings with children or teenagers but the site was amusing to him none the less. "Um here," He said handing Ed a napkin. "You got some jelly on your face."

Edward snagged the napkin quickly and licked his face and cleaned it off, his face was very red now, "Um thanks" he nearly choked out... "Anyways. Tell me I really wanna know." Ed said recovering quickly least he didn't just not tell him.

"Well you should be come a State Alchemist, of course to do that you'd have to join the military you would be under my wing. I'd make sure you'd only answer to me, If you become a state Alchemist you'll have Free access to anywhere you need to go. Go into libraries Travel the country on the trains freely with out much cost. Also you'd get paid of course by the military to do missions and stuff. Which would be what you'd have to do, as an undercover thing. So everyone else won't know what your real objective is. How does that sound?" Roy wondered he had been sitting up leaning on his knee he sipped his tea it seemed everything Roy did was with grace in Edward's eye, Roy then he leaned back waiting for what Ed would say.

"Join the military?" Edward turned his nose up at the very idea, "but I don't want to kill anyone I hate war, I hate violence unless I have to do so to protect myself or Alphonse." Ed said crossing his arms. "I never wanted to be under any ones control I don't like it. I like doing what I wanna do!" Edward stood up and started to pace with his fists clinched his tail swishing.

"Well Edward this is the best Idea I could come up with, its the only way you'd be able to keep getting free meetings with me. After awhile people will start to wonder why a blonde cub is coming into the Colonel's office, you'll need to have a solid reason." Roy said standing up as well he put his hands on his hips as he watched the young boy seeming to think, about everything Roy has said.

"Is there anyway I can think about this and get back to you? I need to talk to Alphonse about all of this." Edward finally decided and had stopped walking and truned to look up at the black panther Colonel.

"Alright Edward I give you one week, Then your boot camp will start three weeks after that." Roy told Edward who sighed and nodded.

"Alright thanks Colonel," Edward had a lot to think about with in one week, this would be a big change for him, to be tied down and told what to do. He thought if he was under Mustang's command perhaps it wouldn't be so bad one part of him said. As he walked out of the office then another part the more fiery side was saying we don't need the god damn military we can find our own way...

Edward thought about all of this while Hawkeye was driving him back to the motel... "So did you want me to Drop you off by the Library?" She wondered breaking into Edward's world of thought he blinked he looked at Hawkeye.

"Oh sure thank you, I need to find more books for Al. Also myself." Edward nodded looking over at the blonde lady she parked next to the side walk. "Whelp thank you!" He said getting out.

"You sure you don't want me to wait for you?" Hawkeye wondered after him.

"Nah its ok I am sure you have other things to do, then worry about me. So thanks again Later Ms Hawkeye!" He waved she gave a soft nod before she drove off though she had half a mind to just stalk him to make sure he was ok.

After Edward had gotten a few good books from the Library he came down the steps, it was going more toward late afternoon, he wanted to eat something this time at home. So he stopped by the Super Market and got himself some bread and meat along with some juice. Once he was through there he walked out of the shop with books in one hand and a bag of food on the other. He wasn't paying attention so much as it was a nice day it was a blue sky. Also he was deep in thought of what his answer would be to the Colonel. He didn't really notice he was coming around the Corner Of Green Street. Then he felt something painful hit him on the top of the head through the fog of his view he saw those same panthers from the night before laughing, then his world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Nightmare In the Darkness Edward Chapter 4  
Mature Content

Edward felt a sharp pain shooting through the side of his head, as he started to come back into the world of the waking. He couldn't remember what happened, though the sudden bite of cold could be felt on his naked flesh, he tried to move his hands but they were strung up over his head his feet he felt them tied over one another along with his knees. His tail was also in a holding device that kept it away from his smooth little ass. He tried to move the chains jingled a little bit but he found them to be strong. Even against his metal arm for now at least, whatever happened he had been weakened to nearly that of a puppet that could feel but not move.

That same Panther from before came into his view, and lifted his sagging chin up, the panther had sharp green eyes and short cut brown hair. He wore a white blue stripped shirt with ripped up trousers around his calves he was barefoot which showed of his long claws. Then behind him he saw to other male panthers one had reddish hair back in a pony tail and was dressed in a raggedy blue sweater that was to big for him and raggedy pants. The other had dirty hair which Ed couldn't tell the color of and was missing a tooth. The place smelled of booze, and sex which the sex part Ed didn't know yet, also the place was full of a nasty smoke smell.

He shivered, "You thought you got away from us huh?" The Green eyed panther demanded to know holding Ed's chin firmly almost feeling like he might break it. "Well I am sorry but no one does that to us and gets away with it. Plus if your a newbie on the streets you got to pay up." He smirked at Edward his fangs were yellow, Edward felt him running his clawed fingers over his thigh on his left side which ran over his naked bun. Then the man squeezed it and gave him a nice hard slap.

Edward growled putting his ears back, "How fucking dare you, get your damn hands off of me!" Even if he was under some kind of drug that made him sluggish it didn't seem to keep his mouth shut or his rage. "I don't have to pay you anything you don't own shit around here! Now let me go!" Edward wriggled in the bonds like a beautiful golden butterfly trapped in a horrible spider web.

All the Male Panther's hissed with laughter at the poor boys protest, The Leader slapped Edward across the cheek. "Shut up, your not in any position to tell us what to do." Edward's face went violently to the side then the green eyed panther snagged Edward by the neck then grabbed his head and pulled it back to show off his neck to see if he had any mating marks of any kind. Ed tried to pull away but this man was much stronger then him. "Aw good your a freebee no mates to worry about." His hot sticky breath ran over Edward's neck which sent unpleasant feelings down his entire body.

"Get off of me!" Edward shouted and tried bite at him he slapped Edward again, "Boys bring me the ball gag for this one, he is a fiery one," The leader slapped Edward on his ass again this time right over the crack making a nice men did as the boss said they brought him the ball gag which, he shoved none to kindly into his mouth, then they blind folded him.

After that his body had been used for who knows how long, as a sexual toy, over and over again he was used, he didn't know for how long it would last. No matter how he tried to wriggle free he just could not. At least not today, today he had become a victim of a different kind of hell. The Kind the tore him open and stole his innocents away completely without his consent. He didn't cry after awhile there was not much he could do but sit there and take it.

Then after what felt like forever of men's penis's ripping him open, it finally stopped. They were so drunk most of them fell over, under Ed but he could only feel this he couldn't see. After they had all been blacked out for the night, Edward was finally able to break free of the chains the drug they had him on was wearing off. He flipped over his hands and dropped down on top of someones body, he pulled off the blind fold and saw it was the skinny red headed one he was snoring. As he landed he felt cum oozing out of his bottom. He shivered he saw all the scratch marks and everything on his body his ass hurt so bad. He then took the ball gag out of his mouth he threw it at the wall it bounced off almost to happily. He looked around thankfully his clothes were still intact he put them on in a hurry.

Then he escaped out of the run down building it was now seeming to be dawn of the next day. He ran home to his Motel. Not thinking of anything else he just wanted to hide and cry in his pillow. He burst in the door and slammed it shut, he fell face first on the pillow holding it against his face he screamed.

Alphonse rushed over put a hand on Edward's head, "Brother what happened, When you didn't come home, I went out looking for you but I couldn't find you." He said really worried since Al couldn't smell he wouldn't have been able to locate him by sent.

Edward looked up at Alphonse who was treated to the horrific sight of Edward's left cheek under his eye having three gash marks, His mouth around his lips were bruised, and he had dried blood all over him. "I just.. I just," he tried to breath Alphonse quickly went to the bathroom and got some cold water and put it on Edward's face.

"Clam down Brother, just relax and tell me what happened." Al said doing his best to tap the wound without hurting Edward who sat up. Then stood up and took the rag.

"Its alright I just ran into some thugs who jumped me but I got away," Edward said giving a brave little smile. "They were big but I managed to escape its why it took me so long."

"Brother, you got mugged this is not good," Alphonse said putting his hands to his face. "From now on I am walking with you." Al said making up his mind. "This place is dangerous and not so nice as Resembool. Anyways who did this to you?" Al wondered in a tone that meant he was seriously about to crush some skulls then and now. "Did you get them in trouble how badly did you beat them up?" Alphonse wondered.

"I beat them up enough to where I got away," Edward was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open anymore. "Al I need to rest I am so tired." Ed said laying on his side on the bed.

"Just tell me what they looked like." Alphonse said punching his metal fist into his other.

"Don't worry yourself Alphonse, just please stay with me." Edward said holding on to his arm and started to fall to sleep. Al sighed his brother always got into some horrible mess he thought.


	5. Chapter 6

The Nightmare Goes On RoyxEd Chapter 5

Edward had forgotten to lock the door in his rush to get inside, he slept for awhile if he did wake up it was only to use the restroom which he felt was torment on his body. Then he'd go back to bed and lay down again. Al had gotten some aloe and would help his brother rub it into his wounds as well. Edward was now back to sleeping soundly trying to block out the world around him, he was debating if he should go get himself some booze just to make him forget everything even more.

Then again Edward wasn't really wanting to ever leave his room again, or the comfort of the bed with his blankets over his head. So he lay in bed sleeping away Alphonse was in the bathroom getting some more things ready for Edward when he woke up. The door slowly creaked open, and in crept the two panthers from last night they had followed Edward's scent back to his motel room. They moved quickly and put a sleeping drug over Ed's mouth so he couldn't wake up then stuffed him into a bag and ran out the door a few moments before Alphonse turned around to see his bother was gone and the door had slammed shut.

"Brother!" Al called and dropped his stuff and ran out the door, he looked around and saw two fluffy tails going around the corner he ran after them, he rounded the bend they were gone. "NO!" Alphonse cried and punched the wall next to him which cracked in his anger. He then ran toward HQ without even thinking everything was a blur he was so worried about Edward he needed help cause he could not smell anything, scent was an important thing for a panther to have.

Edward once again woke up but this time he was in a cage, he hopped to his feet and ran over to the bars. "WHAT HELL NO! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" He also noted he was back to being naked. This had to be a nightmare he thought yes that was it.

The same ugly panther boss stepped into Edward's view, "I don't think so, your not allowed to leave naughty cub!" Edward found his ankles were shackled so he couldn't run.

"I am not your cub, let me go!" Edward cried again the boss walked over Edward also had a collar around his neck with a chain which the asshole grabbed he pulled Ed into the bars.

"Oh but you are mine now," The man smirked and ran his hand under Ed's chin. Edward chomped down on it making him shout out and bleed. The panther punched Ed who landed on his ass with the pile of chains around him. "How dare you!" He roared then he walked over and unlocked the steal cage and walked in and picked Ed up by the collar he dangled there feeling chocked. "Will show you who is your Master now!" When they were face to face, Edward bit the Panther on his nose then kicked him right in the stomach with his metal foot making him go to his knees. Of course this made him let him go, then Edward leaped on top of him and slashed his claws a crossed his face and took a big chunk of skin with it. Then put his metal hand onto the bosses throat he had a very deadly look in his eyes he started to strangle him. As this happened a bright flash was seen, and sizzling sound could be heard around the corner.

Roy, Riza and Alphonse all ran down into this basement to see Edward holding the panther in a choke hold. In the nude bleeding Edward didn't notice they had entered the room, the two other thugs Roy had roasted into not being able to move, but feel every inch of the burning feeling so he left them alive to be tormented by the fire and burns.

Roy walked over to Edward, "Come on, you don't have to kill him," Roy didn't want such a thing on Edward's mind or in his hands, he already had enough to worry about without the blood of this bastard on his hands as well. "Its ok Edward do you hear me?" Roy wondered with his hand on his back. Roy was shaking though he was wanting to do the killing himself. Alphonse had gotten to smash in the teeth of the two other thug panthers before Roy roasted them.

Edward looked up at Roy letting the mans neck go he looked feral like this and blood was coming down his nose and he was all dirty again. Of course Roy saw all the abuse Ed's body had gone through. Roy quickly undid Edward's chains with four quick snaps of his fingers. Then he removed his jacket and put it over Edward's nude body. Once free Edward moved into holding onto Roy's waist and hid his face inside it only thing that could be heard was a small purring. This surprised Roy it made his heart beat warmly. He then cradled him back then walked over to Riza, "Take him to the hospital," He ordered her. "And do not leave his side, until I can come alright?" As he tried to hand him over Edward clung to Roy and moaned in protest.

"Come on Edward this is for your own good," Alphonse tried to speak to his elder brother who seemed to have snapped. He never seen his brother act like this before and it was unnerving.

"Edward go with Hawkeye, I will be there shortly ok?" He tried to speak as kindly as he could to Edward who looked up at Roy silently then nodded Hawkeye was able to freely take him in her arms.

"Yes Sir," Hawkeye nodded Al and Riza left the dirty basement leaving the Colonel alone, Roy walked over to the boss and pulled him up by the hair, he noted all the sexual play things in the room he used. He saw a pulley device from the ceiling where no doubt Edward had been hung up the other day. He could smell Ed's cum and blood. He drug the man over by his hair and latched his wrists up to the cuffs.

"Wake up!" Roy hissed with Menacing growl in the back of his throat. He tossed a ice cold bucket of water on the filth, probably the first good washing he had in a long time. The panther sputtered and woke up feeling the damage to his body done by Edward.

"What the hell who do you think!" The panther shut up when he noticed it was a man in a military suit. Roy then got a whip from the wall.

"I am your worst nightmare you little fucker how dare you treat children this way!" Roy then started to beat the man with the whip, over and over again until he was a bloody meat mess hanging on a hook. Then Roy burnt off his crotch then burnt his mouth shut, then he kicked his knees the other way two break them. Before he left him hanging there to die. Roy then walked out of the building and set the old place on fire it was meant to be knocked down soon anyways.

Then he made his way to the Hospital even if they were dead, he knew it would take awhile for Edward to heel from such a horrible thing, his heart was very sad Edward only came here for him in the end. Then he got fucked over, why did he let Edward go out alone, why was he being stupid! These were the thoughts in Roy's mind beating against his head as he walked to the hospital. They were going to have to get a larger patrol on the South side! Roy also thought to himself, he finally came to the hospital and demanded to see Edward which he was allowed to. He was in a private recovery room still holding onto Roy's coat he refused to let it go when they tried to take it from him. They being the nurses and doctors.

"Edward?" Roy wondered walking to his side, he was staring off like he had done three years ago. The look in his eye was haunting and not right.

"Its no use Sir, he hasn't spoken since we got here." Riza told the Colonel she had been standing by his bed side the either time.

"Yeah he wouldn't even talk to me," Alphonse said to Roy. If he had anymore tears to give they may have fallen right now. As it was Roy's were dried up from all the crying he had done in the past it seemed. Mostly the tears would have been out of anger from those bastards who had done this to Ed. They deserved far worse in his opinion he didn't want to leave the evil bastards alive so they could hurt more children.

"Wow that is pretty uncommon isn't it?" Roy wondered taking Edward's hand, "I thought Edward was a talkative cub. That sometimes you couldn't even get a word in edge wise." Roy said a bit teasingly, he watched as Edward's eye brows frown toward the middle of his forehead.

"Hey who are you calling a chatter box who never knows when to pipe down!?" Edward said looking at Roy and had squeezed his hand as he said this. Dang Ed had a good grip even for his left hand the Colonel thought.

Roy chuckled, "Well least we now know he isn't mute," Roy thought inside he was washed over with great relief.

"Of course I am not mute, my throat just hurts," Edward sighed looking down and seeing his hand was in Roy's hand. Which had felt so nice and natural tell they both realized they were holding hands. Quickly they let go both blushed and looked the other way. Hawkeye of course did not miss any of this, she gave a slight little smirk at their behavior it was very enduring how they were so shy around one another. Then at the same time already get on each other like old married panthers.

"Well Hawkeye can you get Edward some OJ or something?" Roy asked of her She nodded and left the room.  
Roy then looked back down at Edward. "I have decided your going to live in one of the Apartments on the Base. No more of this you walking alone through the bad side of town. I should have just done this for you to begin with." Roy said in his stern there was no changing his mind voice.

"Hmn but won't it cost more?" Edward wondered he didn't like the thought of being trouble for anyone like that. Here he was big trouble anyways and he felt very pissed with himself for that.

"No because I'll let you stay in my apartment I don't use it much anymore asides for when Hawkeye makes me work forever. I don't feel like driving home." Roy told Edward. "So its free for you to use, The Colonel's quarters are paid for by the Military anyways its one of the Perks of being a Colonel."

"Well Thank you very much Colonel Mustang," Edward nodded his head a bit then noticed he was still wearing The Colonel's jacket. The same one who he had admired wearing it the other day with such grace and posh like movements had now given up his Colonel's jacket just for him. "Um Here I guess you want this back?" Edward wondered and sat up to take it off.

"Um yeah thanks," Roy said helping him get it out from under Edward since he had pretty much made it his cocoon...

"Sorry I got blood stains on it," Edward huffed and crossed his arms. He had bandages around his nose and an eye patch on his eye. He was dressed otherwise in a hospital gown. With an I.V. and fluids going into his arm.

"Eh you didn't I offered it to you," Roy shook his head, "So don't worry about it," Roy then shrugged his jacket back on. "I will give you another week to think about what you want to do about the plans since this just happened to you." Roy added as he buttoned up his uniform.

"No, I can't let this hold me back I have to make the choice I'll let you know by Friday... And Sir what are you going to tell people when a Cub is staying in your apartment?" Edward wondered tilting his head to the side.

"I'll tell them the truth, your my alchemy apprentice and I am letting you stay in my apartment tell you can get on your feet." Roy said shrugging softly his tail swished back and forth in a confident way.

Edward smiled for the first time in awhile, Roy had never seen Edward smile and it was an amazing site even with the bandages, to behold his eyes light up like the sun and his face seemed to clear of the dark shadow that was covering it. Showing off his even more handsome side. "Thank you." Edward said taking Roy's hand and bowing some. "No one has ever been this kind to me before. Aside for Alphonse." Ed was rubbing his hand on Roy's and noticed this and he sat up straight "I erm mean thanks." He coughed a bit then Hawkeye came back with some OJ and a Pink straw in a plastic cup. She handed it to Edward who downed the entire thing in one go he was parched.


	6. Chapter 7

Laughing At My Cries RoyxEd Yaoi Chapter 7

Laughter all around Edward's ears could be heard, like cold harsh bitter winds with a sticky smelly scent clinging to it. His legs were chained to his ankles and once again he was in a very embarrassing position. His heart rate was raising, He struggled as the evil grinning demon with red glowing eyes and a wide yellow smile, with dripping fangs and long claws hovered over him, but he could never make out a solid face. "Ever since you stepped into the gate you have been fucked my slave." The demon hissed licking his fangs with his fork tongue, then brought back his whip to hit Edward on his exposed rear as the whip cracked... Edward sat up straight in his bed there had been a loud crash of thunder then lighting filled Edward's room where he had been snuggled cozy into Roy's bed. Roy had been sleeping out on the sofa, the room was frighting to Ed as he just woke up from that nightmare with the blue lighting flashing everywhere causing strange shadows on the wall.

He leaned on his hands trying to catch his breath, he turned to the light next to him on the nightstand the room was lit with a dim orange glow, then he slid back down into his bed, he turned his head to look over at the clock next to him, three am. "Great," he groaned and rolled over on his side away from the light. Then he opened the other end table drawer next to his bed, and pulled out some more of Roy's journals he had snuck off the book shelf and brought into his room to read. He sat back and opened the first one on the stack he finished this one then picked up the other. When Edward was really into something he would burn through the information swiftly. He did note there wasn't to much on fire Alchemy in these notes. Just basic array's put together to make something useful. Like how to make better gun powder, or a better gun. There was a lot of war weapons in this next journal he was reading. The other had been about how to build a brick wall and turned it into steal then make it fire proof Which sounded really interesting. He wondered if Roy ever tried to experiment with that.

As he read and got half way through he started to drift back to sleep, he fell to sleep on his side with the notes open. He slept soundly tell the next day and the sun peered in at him through the window, Hitting him right on the eyes. He moaned and tried to block his view of the light with his metal hand. Also he could smell some good food cooking so this coxed him out of bed he gave a big yawn and stretched before he walked down the hallway dressed in his white boxers and a black t-shirt with his hair down.

"Good morning," Roy said happily and turned around to see Edward with his hair down which was actually way longer then he thought, and even if he was sleepy he still looked shinny and beautiful. Roy didn't notice that thought went through his mind.

"Morning," Edward yawned he walked into the kitchen and looked at the skillet with food in it. "So this is an omelet?" He wondered poking it with his metal finger which Roy took and pushed away.

"Don't get it dirty with your hand." Roy huffed and guided him out of the kitchen.

"Hey my finger is not dirty I'll have you know!" Edward crossed his arms giving him a frown then stuck his tongue and pointed at Roy.

"Are you talking back to your Colonel?" Roy wondered in a deep voice that was both sexy and frighting at the same time. He walked over and took Ed's pointing finger then spun him around so he was bending over his arm pressed against him like in the tango. "Its not polite to point has anyone ever taught you manors?"

Edward was very surprised how fast Roy moved, and now he was pressed against this sexy smelling panther, was his mother watering... Maybe it was for the food yeah"Hey your not my Colonel yet I still have to get into boot camp remember so don't get to excited now. And yes I have manors!" Edward said in a mocking tone then stuck his tongue out again.

Roy grabbed a hold of the end"Well Manor number one don't stick your tongue out at your elder!" Roy kept it hostage Edward couldn't move cause his tongue was in a very venerable potions. "Nod if you understand me?" Ed nodded frantically "Good boy," Roy then let his tongue go. Then he spun Edward out of the dance hold who was now facing back the way he had come. Roy shrugged, " As for The colonel thing you might as well get use to it because I will be for along time to come." Roy then ate his eggs which he thought were very came over and sat down next to Roy his tongue felt weird and something else was feeling had gotten Edward excited he tried to ignore himself again this was something bran new for him.

So he ate in silence for a bit then spoke"Well Omelets are good, least yours..." Edward said licking his plate clean which Roy cocked an eye brow at.

Roy took the plate from Edward and sat it down "No" He said "I am glad you like them." Well I need to get to the office, So have a good day I'll be back by lunch ok?" Roy then leaned over and kissed Ed on his forehead...

Edward's eyes widened and a blush splashed all over his face causing him to look red as a tomato. Roy realized what he had done, his face colored as well. "Um well have a good day darling." Edward shook himself and teased Roy this time who couldn't bring himself to say anything and left the apartment. Edward chuckled though his own heart was still raising from Roy doing this.

Edward watched Roy leave he gave a soft little wave and a whimsical "Goodbye" That sounded musical. His tail was softly twitching, and something else as well between his shorts. He couldn't believe it he needed to really read up more about this sexual stuff. He got down off the chair and turned to go o the bookshelf but bumped into Alphonse who was standing not to far behind him. "Holy Shit Al!" Edward jumped back and ran into his chair. "For someone in a big suit of armor you can sneak up on people pretty good." Ed chuckled and patted Al on the head he went to walk around Al but his younger brother put his hand on his chest stopping him from going anywhere. Ed looked down at the hand then up at his brother... "Um what is wrong?" he wondered flicking his cat ears.

"What is wrong with me!?" Al began, "What is wrong with you, Ever since you been around The Colonel you been acting all goofy and not yourself. I am worried about you Brother, I hope he isn't putting some kind of alchemy craft on you or something."

Ed giggled, "Alchemy Craft, Al there is no such thing..." Though now Ed wondered if there really was he'd have to look into it. "I mean Your craft can be alchemy." He thought about it.

"Brother I am trying to have a serious conversation here." Al said crossing his arms which was very intimidating in a 7 foot suit of armor.

"Alright, I don't know why I am acting this way to tell you the truth, its why I mean to look up some reasons." Edward answered his brother "I hope the Colonel has some books on the matter here. If not I guess I'll have to go to the library..."

"Well your not going alone this time that is for sure, and I guess that is the best thing we can do I agree brother." Al nodded. Ed was looking over the books on the shelf which he guessed there was going to be such a thing here, he was sure Roy was well versed by now in sexual matters..

"Hmn maybe we should wait for the Colonel to return I don't wanna go out without him." Edward said biting his lip, right now he was afraid to leave the shell of the dorm alone even if Al was with him or maybe he had grown some kind of strange attachment to Roy and had not known it yet.


	7. Chapter 8

Roy came back to the apartment at lunch time and Edward was sitting on the end chair of the counter, waiting for him to come in he had a book open in front of him. As Roy entered Edward turned to look at him as he started to slip his boots off.

"Um Hello," He said to Ed who was still staring at him, "Is there something on my face?" He wondered.

Edward was trying to think of the best way to go about asking Roy about sexual books, without the panther demon running out the door. Of course the Blonde didn't know he had just been staring at him. He blinked, "Oh no sorry. I just there is something Indeed to ask you." Edward said looking back down at his book so not to keep being creepy and staring at Roy.

Roy walked into the apartment and stood next to Edward, which caused the young cub to feel even more nervous. Alphonse looked up from the corner of the room he had been reading a book as well. Since that was really there was to do in this apartment then looked back down at his book.

Edward really needed to get some cards or something and note book of his own. "Alright ask away," Roy said leaning on the counter he noted Ed was once again reading one of his Journals this one was of the 5th addition to his study on alchemy.

"Well, I was um wondering if you could walk me to the Library, I need to get some books on a subject I don't know to much about. I mean Alphonse said he'd go with me, I think it be even more safe if you came along." Edward decided being veg would be good then again Roy would see the books.

"Alright that sounds like a good idea to me, so what books are you interested in seems you are about done with my library of alchemy." Roy chuckled he was swishing his tail contently.

"Well I um... Want to learn... About Sexual things and um mating and that kind of stuff." Edward said all in a really swift tone of voice keeping his eyes on the bottom of the paper.

"Ah ok," Roy didn't get as flustered, "I could tell you things if your interested in knowing." Roy offered which made Edward's mouth go dry he felt like he was starting so sweat bullets.

"Um I think it would be better if I got the books first, I mean I don't even know what to ask you." Edward said fiddling with this fingers in front of himself.

"Well first of all," Roy said turning Edward to look at him holding his hands, "Relax before you faint from not breathing." Roy tilted Ed's chin up so he could look at him. Also this gave Roy the pretty view of how the blush on his cheeks made him look so cute.

"Right," Edward took a deep breath and let it out even if Roy was holding his hands.

"Then why don't we make some tea and you can ask me whatever comes to your mind." Roy said standing up and walking over to the tea pot.

"Ok..." Edward thought up a question, or one that was there the entire time, "What does it mean when I look at someone, and I can't seem to think, my heart starts pounding I get all sweaty?" It was a long question but this was the first one he could think of.

"Well first of all that sounds like you really like someone, in a mating sort of way. But Can you smell the warmth in their blood that is meant only for you. If you can do that, that means they are your mate. If not it means you really like some one." Roy said with a shrugging.

Edward had noticed he always loved how Roy smelled, "Oh..." Edward answered softly... "So erm is that also why my... um you know gets all tight in my my pants!? Cause I am smelling my mate what if its a boy!?" Edward then brought the book up over his face so he didn't have to look at Roy.

Roy finished getting the tea ready then came over and put the book down, "Yes, its ok if you like a boy its normal your mate is your mate." He said looking Edward in the eyes. "If your around your mate, you will not want to be with anyone else after that. You'll want to cling to them and protect them from everything. Also of course have sex." Roy rubbed his thumbs over Edward's knuckles... "But only when they are ready, or in heat I am sorry but if two mates are together during either ones heat. We mate no matter what, that is what we are for. Once you find your mate... your mating tunnel opens only for them and it feels really wonderful... Or so I have been told I haven't actually found my mate yet..." Though Roy was no idiot he was beginning to believe it was Edward. He loved how he smelled of course he has been more and more protective of him. Roy had smelled this even when Ed was eleven Roy has been fighting himself and the thoughts ever sense it was much easier when he was so far away. Now his little mate has come to him.

"Wow really?" Edward seemed happy to hear this, "And I never guessed sexual things would feel good." Edward said not minding Roy's warm hands in his.

"Well that is cause you have had a terrible experiences before you could find out the enjoyment of it." Roy growled a bit at the thought... Then he pulled Edward into his body pressing his cheek against some of his buttons. "Don't worry no one will ever harm you again not so long as I am around!" Roy said petting Edward on his head and hugging him firmly.

Alphonse sighed well least they didn't have to go out now but really getting more books would be nice. For some reason this made Al cringe his brother with his mate. This was a typical little brother reaction.


	8. Chapter 9

Hellish Punishment RoyxEd Chapter 9

Edward was laying on his back on the sofa, he had his metal hand up in the air looking it over, then he would just zone out. He often did this when he was pretty comfortable or was about to fall to sleep. Something about putting his hand up made him feel comfortable that is all he knew.

He had felt better after his talk with Roy, who was out at work right now, and Edward only had three more days tell he had to go to boot camp. He wasn't looking forward to this at all. He'd have to learn to shoot, and fight with swords, though he knew a good amount of swords men ship as it was. And Run and the worst was having some asshole Sargent yelling in his face with bad breath. Though he was sure after all he has been through boot camp shouldn't be to hard. He already had to live on an Island for a month when he was a kid. Really did he have to go through six months of this, before he could go for his Alchemy Exam which would take another six months! He didn't like how slow of a process this would be. He really wanted it to be much quicker to get Al's body back but NO! He was thinking all of his in his mind his tail swished swiftly between his legs getting annoyed. Just at the very thought of it, he put his hand down and turned to face the sofa. He fell to sleep curling his tail around his feet.

Roy was driving Edward to the Boot Camp that was in the woods of The East, they drove down a pretty long rocky path. Roy could tell Edward was not looking to happy about this at all. "Remember This is for the greater good of helping Alphonse." He tried to help Edward see the reason he had to do this.

Edward sighed, "I know that other wise I wouldn't be doing this stupid shit!" Edward huffed crossing his arms. He was going to do anything for his brother, Alphonse had not gone with them he was staying back at the dorm for now. "Plus if your not around how will you "Protect me?" Edward said putting quotes in the air and rolled his eyes.

"Who said I wasn't going to be around?" Roy wondered, "Like hell I am leaving you with all the Horny panther morons alone." Roy had not meant to say that part out loud. Though it was true he didn't trust Edward by himself.

"But Aren't you needed in Central?" Edward wondered and had blushed when Roy said that about Horny panthers but it did make him feel better.

"Nah, plus I can do paper work here just as fine as in Central." They finally pulled up to a wooden building they saw some other recruits already jogging in line wearing grey t-shirts and camouflage pants with army boots. Roy and Edward got out, the Sargent who was running with them. Made them all stop when Colonel Mustang got out and put there hands to their foreheads.

Edward hopped out of the car, as well and saw all the men standing at attention for Colonel Mustang. Roy walked over to the Sargent who was standing up straight.

"At ease," Roy said to him and he saluted the man who put his hand down as well.

"So have you come for a random inspection?" The Panther before them had a very short hair cut that was brown but buzzed short, he had a brown tail and looked very fit.

"I will be conducting the inspection at four pm. For now I am going to be getting this new recruit settled in." Roy said putting his hand on Edward's head and the Sargent looked down to see the little blonde cub who was frowning about his hair being ruffled.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" The Sargent wondered with his arms behind his back.

"Permission granted," Roy said and as he said this the panther started laughing.

"Sir you can't be serious, this is a little kid, is this some kind of joke or some kind of bring a kid to work day so he can see how it is done at a boot camp!?" The Sargent went on laughing.

Edward growled his tail bushed and his ears went back, he went over and grabbed the Sargent by the shirt collar and brought him down to his level. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY THAT IF YOU STEPPED ON HIM YOU'D MISS!" He said shaking the man around "COULD A SHORTY KID DO THIS!" Edward wondered and spun him around with his metal arm and threw him into a tree he snorted. All the other men were kind of afraid of the cub now wow they thought. "How do you like that I am not some Push over pipsqueak!" Edward crossed his arms Roy walked over and put his hand down firmly on Ed's shoulder he looked up and for the first time in his life he saw a pretty scary angry look on his face.

"Someone call the Medic I'll go talk with this Little cub!" Roy said and picked him up by the back of his coat and held him out as he started to flay again about Roy calling him tiny.

Roy took Edward into his office and closed the door. Holding Edward by his jacket collar tell he ran out of steam. "So this is what boot camp is all about people making fun of me!" Edward demanded to know. "And for Fuck Sakes Put me down!" Edward demand.

"No, its about getting you ready and properly trained for battles, and anything else that might come along in life." Roy dropped Edward on his ass, which stung Edward gave a little oofing sound.

"Ouch, bastard." Edward said standing up and rubbing his ass, Roy then grabbed Edward's chin in a very strong hold that made Ed blush again.

"I believe you should call me Colonel Mustang, I am now your Colonel and you'll do well to remember that. There is punishments for talking back to your superiors and throwing them into trees." Edward tried to move his face from Roy's grab but it was very strong.

Edward started to growl he really did have a problem with authority even if it was Roy. Then he sighed and calmed down. "Alright, Alright I am sorry can we start over?" He wondered hopefully.

"I don't know if that Sargent will be to forgiving once you get into the bunks you'll pretty much be at his mercy." Roy told Ed and let his face go.

Edward suddenly felt a bit stupid for tossing him into that tree, "What will he do to me?" Edward wondered hoping it was not going to be anything sexual.

"Who knows," Roy said then went to his desk and pulled out Edward's file, of where his bunk was and a map of the entire camp, also the schedule of what happens each day. "Here you go, find your bunk and get settled in, make sure your bed is made nice and neat so neat you can bounce a coin off of. Oh and Here" Roy went to a filing cabinet and opened it and brought out Edward's change of clothes. "I'll come by and inspect the room after the Sargent does it. He and I can do our own separate punishments if things are up to code. There is also a hand book in your clothes of the rules you can read and learn them well."

Edward took the clothes and sighed again, "Alright thanks Colonel," he said with his ears down and his tail, well he supposed this was his punishment. Hell being forced to go into the military for his stupid actions, indeed hell is what Edward is going to be facing for the next many years to come this was just the tip of the iceberg he thought.

Roy watched Edward go he hated to see the light go out in his eyes once again, as if Ed was walking to his doom a cub as one condemned. Only because he wanted to bring his mother back it was tragic really but not even small cubs are safe from the laws.


	9. Chapter 10

I Will Be Strong RoyxEd Chapter 10

Edward was running through the forest, with a heavy pack on his bag, and weights on his ankles. He had his hair up in a high pony tail and a black sweat band was on his forehead. He had to run ten miles today with all his gear he needed and a gun and a sword. He leaped over Rocks, and tree roots. Little rivers and shrubs. He had not seen anyone else ever since the Sargent told them today they'd go for a ten mile run. He would be timing everyone, who ever got there last would have to scrub the mess hall with a toothbrush, then clean the toilets the same way. It had started to rain and Edward was keeping his good footing, his breathing was good as well.

He ran up the last hill which was really steep, but he saw the camp a head, he sprung down the Hill easily and ran past the Sargent who had been sitting in a chair with an umbrella now. "Alright Elric You ran ten miles in under twenty five minutes. And the best part is your first." The Panther demon chuckled, Edward had been there for three weeks now, he had kept his mouth shut and did what he was suppose to do. He wanted to get this over with and not get into anymore trouble, he was here on a mission for his brother and that was his main focus.

"Give me fifty push ups and you can go shower off," Sargent Beckston ordered the blonde panther cub. Edward nodded he got down on his hands and feet and counted out the push ups he still wore the pack on his back. Beckston was impressed with Ed but he maybe able to do all these things because he was so young. Still he was proving himself this is all that mattered. Edward then hopped up and started to walk to the showers.

He walked into the shower room, and took off his pack he set it against the wall with a sighing, he pulled off his sweat band then the weights on his ankles, after which he reached over and took a water bottle out of his bag he stood back up. Popped the top open then tilted it back and squeezed the water into his mouth then some on his face, he was so very hot right now. Then he closed the water put it back in his pack then he got a clean pair of clothes and his towel and soap, then he walked to the stall closest to him. He put his clothes on top of the brick in his shower near the closed corner of the wall, he had seen some of the bastards steal other newbies clothes and tie them to the flag pole. So he wouldn't be had like that. Then he took his hair tie out and disrobed his old clothes and tossed them over the shower drape.

Then he turned on the water which was nice and hot, it felt so good on his hot aching muscles, he ran his left hand over his arms and massaged his neck above his metal arm. Which after this run he was feeling it was starting to chafe from the sweat and rain. Rain was never Ed's metal limbs favorite thing. Though Winry did put a rust free solution on it also he had a cream he could rub around the port area when it did Chafe like this. Then with his right hand he massaged his other shoulder and down his arm with the warm water. Then he started humming to himself as he started to wash his body up. He washed off his tail and then scrubbed his hair, his voice was pretty and melodic. Roy happened to be walking past the window which was open to let out steam and heard the lovely voice he wondered who it was. They could really join the army chorus, and maybe be the soloist or something.

Roy did enjoy nice music and a good tune. So he waited outside the Shower house, to see who it was. Edward finished up and turned off the tap, then dried himself off and put on his clothes. He got out his dirty clothes bag and put his stuff in them. Last he put his boots on and tide them. Then he stood up shouldering his pack and walked out of the shower house making his way to his bunk before Mess Hall.

"Edward?" Roy said in very happy surprise to see him voice, since Edward has been a naughty Cub three weeks ago he had not heard anything from him since which was good he supposed.

Edward stopped in his tracks and turned to See Roy leaning on the Shower house... "Um Yes Colonel?" He wondered walking over to him.

"Well I couldn't help but over hear your lovely voice coming through the window, Though I didn't know whose it was. So I waited to see I am glad I did." Roy pushed off the wall and stood next to Edward. "Would you ever want to be in the Army chorus?" Roy wondered flicking his black tail.

"Um no that is ok, I am only doing this to get boot camp over with then go on to my Alchemy Exams." Edward declined, "Thanks for the compliment. My I go sir I need to get my stuff off and then head to mess hall. I am starving."

"Very well your dismissed then." Edward nodded then walked on toward his bunk, Well Roy thought at least he was doing good.


	10. Chapter 11

When I Am with You I Never Have to Hide RoyxEd Chapter 11

Edward finally got done with boot camp, Roy was driving Edward down the long dirt path out of the forest, "I thought we would celebrate you making it through boot camp and getting a metal for passing, so now you can study for your alchemy exams." Roy looked over at Edward from the corner of his eye.

Edward had really toned up his skin was sun kissed from all the training also he had turned fifteen through out his six months of training. "Oh ok that sounds like a good idea."

"I was thinking maybe take you to my house, and make you a stake dinner," Roy was smelling Edward's heat now, he had done his best to keep the horny beasts away from Edward while at camp. When Ed was in heat they would have to chain him up so he didn't try and hump anyone those times were the worst for Edward and Roy.

"Alright sounds good to me, then we need to go back to the dorms and I can see Alphonse." Edward said starching his arms over his head.

"Alright sounds good." Roy agreed as he turned to get onto the main road so they could get home. Edward had also smelled Roy's heat as well and it drove him crazy. When this happened Roy had to leave the property and he two had to be chained up its what the responsible panthers would do tell they found their mate.

They finally got over to the house and Roy parked the car, and got out. Edward did as well and opened the back door and took out his pack. Roy's house a pretty humble little house, one story ranch style home it was white with blue shutters, there was a cement walk way in the middle of the yard that lead up to the small stoop with a blue door. Roy walked down the path with Edward following behind, he looked around by now it had gotten dark, Roy had fished the key out of his pocket. Ed stood behind him as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. Roy flipped on the light next to the door As soon as Ed was in he shut the door and relocked it. The house was pretty open, so was the kitchen which could be seen on the other side of the house, with an open the sofa's back was facing the door there was a coffee table and on either side of the bar was a large library of books. Also to the left was Roy's liquor cabinet to the right was a hall way that lead to the bathroom and the bedroom. There was nice blue carpet for the living room and wooden floor that ran down into the kitchen.

Edward set his bag next to the door, and slipped off his boots and his coat. He hung his coat on the rack, Roy had removed his boots and his jacket as well then walked down the wooden walk way. One thing though Ed wasn't excepting was there was a table laid out with two red roses and a candle in the middle. "You going to have a hot date later today?" Edward wondered.

"No," Roy answered him as he got into the kitchen Edward walked over to the table that had nice silver plates and nice wine glasses, "My hot date is already here." Roy said turning over his shoulder and winked at Edward.

Ed was speechless, which was a rarity for him, he watched Roy start taking out the skillets for the stake. He got out two potatoes as well, Edward walked over to the bar and sat down watching him. Finally he regained himself enough to speak as he watched Roy seasoning the stake to how he knew Ed liked it. "Me... are you kidding?" Of course by now Edward had been fantasizing about this kind of thing for awhile.

"No, that would be a terrible joke," Roy said looking over from the stove as he flipped the stake. Roy let them cook and then he peeled the potatoes and put them in a pot to boil so he could make mashed potatoes. "I mean is it ok?" Roy wondered after stirring the cut up spuds.

"I um yeah its more then fine." Edward blushed, "I just never excepted that you would ever feel the same for me as I.. I do for you." Edward was looking down at the counter when he felt the tip of Roy's fingers under his chin he made him look up at him and into his beautiful dark pools.

"Indeed I do, I been fighting with this for almost a year now, I can't do it anymore." Roy told him, "I can't not tell you I believe your mature enough to understand this feeling. Or at least know you like me too." Roy ran his thumb over Edward's cheek and it made his stomach do excited flip flops.

"Well thank you Colonel, I may not fully understand what is going on or why I am so drawn to you. I guess I do want to find out why," Roy cupped Edward's cheek Ed rubbed it into his palm he started to purr.

"Well then we can find out together how about that?" Roy wondered to Edward he thought it was sweet how he rubbed his cheek against his hand.

"I'd love that," Edward gave him a beautiful smile Roy then came around the counter which sent Edward's heart raising again. Roy then picked up Edward's hands and he pulled the glove off of his left hand and set it on the counter he kissed his knuckles, then he did likewise to Edward's right hand, he also kissed the metal knuckles.

"I have been wanting to show you just how much you mean to me for along time, I am finally glad you will allow me this honor." Roy and Ed's crush had not escaped the observant eyes of Hawkeye or Alphonse. For the rest of the world, no one would know of their secret love for a long time to come though this had not been spoken nor thought of, in the safety of Roy and Edward's solitude here in Roy's home.

"Its.. is..." Edward tried to speak before Roy bend down and placed his lips softly on Edward's the first time in his life he was kissed, it felt different at first to have someones warm lips pressing against his own, he felt Roy's breath blowing over his cheeks he noted he had closed his eyes so he did likewise. Then he mimicked Roy's lips and finally kissed him back melting into the black haired panther. The kiss became heated right away once Edward got the hang of it. Some how he went from sitting at the counter, to his back pressing on the sofa with Roy kissing all over him. Edward gave out cute little horny mewling cause his heat was starting, Roy swiftly removed Edward's clothes he sat back to gaze upon Edward's naked splendor his body was beautiful from all the working out he had been doing, the metal contrasting against the skin was very sexy and erotic. Roy started to kiss all over Edward's body showing him how good this kind of thing was meant to feel.

They twisting their tails around each other, Roy could smell Edward's sweet sent he needed to be inside of him. Roy then removed his own clothes and Edward's eyes greedily darted over that God like body smooth yet white and he hoped he wasn't drooling! That didn't seem to matter because Roy was taking his thoughts with his kisses. Roy kissed each nipple and licked and nibbled turning them into buds then he licked his finger as he slid his finger into Edward's tunnel he noticed that it was the soft silky mating canal that was already and lubed for Roy's entry, he fingered Edward none the less, who was being driven crazy by the Colonels talented fingers Roy ran his thumb over Edward's hairless balls and then sucked on his penis which caused Ed's hips to dance off the sofa, Roy had to hold them down.

Then Roy couldn't take it any longer he was aching to be inside of Ed so he sat up on his knees placed his penis to Edward's tight hole and slid inside, causing both males to give off a pleasured cry of bliss. As they finally connected Roy started to thrust in and out of Edward holding his ankles next to the blondes head. As he thrust the sofa started to move back and forth.

Roy was kissing Edward any place he could Reach, after a few moments they both came together, Ed loved the feeling of Roy emptying himself inside of him. Roy felt Ed's warm cum hitting him on his abs which almost sent Roy into another hard on right away. Roy had left a nice red mating mark on Edward's neck. The two lay there hugging each other purring and panting.

"Oh my gosh now that I know how this feels I don't think I can ever get enough," Edward said into Roy's neck he had been relaxing on top of Edward for a little while.

"Yeah I so agree," Roy then parted from Edward they both gave a sighing as the physical connections was broken...

Edward then sniffed the air... "Is something burning?" He wondered sitting up on his elbows and looked toward the kitchen. Roy hopped up quickly springing naked across the living room like the sleek sexy panther he is and swore as he turned off the burner...

"Our dinner," Roy said with his ears down and Edward walked over to the pretty panther and hugged him from the side.

He liked their naked bodies touching like this, "Well do you have any pasta?" Edward wondered Roy put his arm around Edward's back pulling him closer.

"Well yes I do, and some sauce." Roy answered and kissed Edward on his sweet pink lips after the two had sex, everything seemed to be a bit more mellow Edward could relax so could Roy.

"Well why don't you let me cook for you then?" Edward wondered between kisses Roy kissed down Ed's neck and nibbled it sending goes bumps over his body.

"Alright sounds good we will see how your cooking is then," Roy kissed Edward one more time squeezed his ass then slapped it and walked away to get dressed.

Ed gave off a cute little squealing he jumped some off the floor, "Jeez," he said rubbing his ass he walked into the living room as well and put on his clothes. Roy sat down and sighed putting his feet up on the coffee table. Edward then made the food and set it out on the table he had put chicken in it. Roy took a bite he thought it was amazing...

"Oh now That I know you can cook too. I think its fair you do it more often," Roy said sipping some of his white wine.

"Hey no problem I love cooking," Edward said eating his pasta as well, Edward thought it was amazing they had gone from feeling awkward toward each other. To now feeling comfortable and at ease it was a nice feeling. Ed was excited to see what more may come with Roy, and with Roy as his partner he felt he'd be even stronger at getting Alphonse's body back.

It felt like two pieces of a greater puzzle were finally put together and the universe felt in harmony tonight.


	11. Chapter 12

Nothing Ever Seems To Go Right RoyxEd Chapter 12

Roy had dropped Edward and Alphonse off at Tuckers house he knew he was one of the best state alchemists around. Roy promised he'd come visit him every night when he got off work.  
Of course Ed got to know Nina, and Alexander which was a big old fluffy dog, Ed never understood why some panther demons would keep such beasts. Specially the ones who found him a cozy place to lay on! If Edward and Alphonse weren't talking to Tucker and studying in the Library they were out playing with Nina and Alexander. Nina was like one of the cute little kittens of all time. Edward thought so did Alphonse, they had been living there now for three weeks. Edward felt like he was learning a lot he kept studying array's and would fall to sleep on the floor in the library looking at them and drawing them on scarp pieces of paper.

Then he'd draw them in chalk on the ground and touch the circle with his finger tips and this time it was a metal horse that could fly around the room, which Nina loved and would chase around.

Roy had come by like he always did in the evening, it was stray night he thought he'd take Edward out for a nice dinner. He knocked on the door, and Tucker answered Roy was dressed in civilian clothes. "Hello Colonel Mustang, come on in," he said and stood to the side. "Thank you So is Ed in his normal spot?" He wondered meaning sitting in the library looking at all the books he could possibly cram in he was sure by now he had read them all.

"No he has actually been in his room all evening, I think he did take some books up with him." Tucker told him with a shrugging.

"Um thank you," Roy frowned and walked through the house quickly and came up stairs. As he neared Edward's room, he heard the most horrific sounding coughing coming from the other side of the door. Roy knocked once to be polite then turned the knob and entered the room.

To See Alphonse sitting by Edward's side there was a stack of books on one night stand the other was piled high with tissues and glasses of water. Edward looked terrible sagging eyes pale face his cheeks were nice and Rosie from all the coughing he had been doing. he was under the covers with a book open on his lap.

"Oh Hey Col Col..." Edward Grabbed a tissue."COLONEL!" He sneezed Roy's title then blew his nose. "You might not want to get close to me, I have really come down with something here."  
Edward's throat sounded scratchy like he had a cloud hanging in it.

"Yeah he is pretty sick, I told him we should get a doctor but he is being a stubborn ass, like always." Alphonse said crossing his arms.

"Well Edward, Alphonse is right you know." Roy said walking over despite Edward's protest he pulled off his glove and put his hand to Edward's forehead. "Yikes your burning up, I am going to see if Tucker has a thermometer. Al make sure he doesn't move." Roy didn't seem to have any troubles giving out orders when they are needed.

Al sat up straight, "Yes Sir!" he said and looked over at Edward watching to make sure he didn't try and sneak away...

"Oh like I am going to move, I can barely hold up this damn book let alone, try and sneak out the window." Edward then went into another fit of coughing which made him feel really hot then he got sweaty from it, then he shivered as the chill of his fever ran through his body.

Tucker and Mustang returned to the room, Tucker had some tea that was suppose to help with all that ales a person. Roy had the thermometer, "Once he takes your temperature you should drink this it helps with fever and what not."

Edward put his lips together when Roy put the thermometer to his mouth and he turned his head to the side. "No, I don't have time for this I have to study and get ready for the exams I don't have time to be sick!" Edward pushed the thermometer away...

"Edward, you better take this in your mouth or I'll put it somewhere else that the sun don't shine if you get my meaning." Roy threatened, Edward's eye twitched he took the stupid thermometer and put it under his tongue. Roy bent in to watch the red line rise in the thermometer up to 99.5 Degrees. It stopped there he took it out of Edward's mouth. "Well you do have a fever not a very high one which is good, Ed you don't want this to get worse. Now do you, that won't help with exams either, this is just something your going to have nip in the bud."

Tucker walked over with the tea and offered it to Edward who took it from him and nodded, "Hmn thanks," He said and sipped the tea which had no flavor it did have a nice relaxing smell to it which helped clear up some of Edward's stuffy chest and nose. "Alright, I hear you," Edward said to Roy and down the cup of tea and offered it over to Tucker who took it from him. Edward then started to cough again he coughed so long by the time he was nearing an end it sounded like he was choking on his own wind pipe. Finally his throat seemed to let off and the air came back in and he wheezed.

Roy was staring at him with great concern, "Edward," Al spoke up, "You are really worrying me here."

"Which is something I don't want to do, I never wanted anyone to worry about me now everyone is just staring at me this is why I was trying to hide it! I feel bad if people worry about me. I feel weak!" Edward said balling his fist up, "All I have ever been is a pain!" Ed said looking down at his knees then went into another coughing fit.

"Edward stop getting yourself all excited," Alphonse said patting him on the back softly then rubbing it. "Your not a pain, your doing all you can, and your body needs to restart you have been doing nothing but running and working yourself. Now look at you your sick you never took time to take care of you as well. So please Edward once you gather your strength up and are at one hundred percent then you can go on with our work tell then rest we both need you to do that right Brother?"

"Yeah Al, your right" Edward said putting his arm around Alphonse big metal arm, "Deal I'll relax then and get better."

"Alright brother!" Alphonse said and picked him up and hugged him which at least cracked Edward's back.

"Al pain... that hurts." He said with his lips pressed to Al's pointy armor. Al let him go swiftly and set him back on the bed.

"I am sorry Brother," Alphonse said. "Sometimes I can be so stupid myself," he said hitting himself upside the helmet.

"Yeah don't worry..." He was sure he'd have a bruise on his chest. Roy came over and shut the alchemy books and put them to the side.

"Al can you get Edward a warm water bottle and some more blankets please?" Roy wondered and laid Edward back on the bed Al nodded and went to do so. Tucker and left seeing everything was no longer needed. Roy picked up Edward's hand and kissed it. "I just hope you get better soon." Roy said and pulled Ed into his arms and hugged him Edward started to purr along with him. Which the purring from Roy was actually really soothing for Edward, Roy stroked him on the head and he kissed his forehead, then noticed Edward had fallen to sleep on his chest he smiled a bit then he laid Ed back on the bed, Al brought in the water bottle and another blanket Roy put it under Edward's feet then put the blankets on him. "First we warm him up then we will cool him down. Right now its important for him to sweat it out." Roy told Alphonse who nodded seeming to take notes for later.

Roy got up and shut the door then he snuggled with Edward on the outside of the blankets. "Sir do you think that is a good idea? I mean he could get you sick too you know." Alphonse said a bit worried.

"Oh well, I know he needs me right now, I don't care I am here for him, thank you for the concern Al." Roy smiled then he kissed Ed on the temple. Al could tell he really loved Edward it warmed his soul and he was smiling at the cute picture before him. "Well alright I'll go down and do more reading for brother and take some notes seeing as you got this now."

"Thanks Al," Roy said softly as Al left the room closing the door, Roy went off to find Edward in his dreams.


	12. Chapter 13

The day of the Alchemy exams was drawing very close, Edward had so many things marching through his brain right now. From all the studying he had been doing to him self, he had of course gotten better from being sick, but now after cramming for all this time Ed could not seem to bring himself to open another book. He was had put his head back on the sofa in the living room with one arm draped over the arm rest. Alphonse watched him being warn out to the max. He felt bad for his brother he wished he wouldn't push himself so hard sometimes.

"Edward, you look like your dead over there," Alphonse spoke up Ed had a book open on his lap but he was staring up at the ceiling. "I mean there is such a thing of over loading your brain you know. You really should take a break. We could go for a walk around the city or something." Edward managed to bring his head up to look at Alphonse,

"Yeah maybe your right, right now though I think I am going to have to have a nap first." Edward then turned around on the sofa and laid down and fell to sleep right away. Al sighed and got the blanket off the back of the sofa and covered him up.

Edward finally woke up after two hours of sleeping his hair was sticking up on one side of his head and he had a red spot on his cheek, he sat up and yawned put his arms over his head reaching for the sky. Then he jumped a bit when he saw Alphonse sitting at the end of the sofa... But he was holding a tiny little white kitten. "Oh brother your awake yay lets go for a walk!"

"GAH!" Edward jumped back, it wasn't the most pleasant of sites to wake up to see a 7 foots suit of armor staring at you even if it was holding a tiny little kitten.

"What is it brother you see a ghost!?" Alphonse wondered holding the kitten protective looking around as if something was going to manifest out of the air.

"No," Ed panted then he thought of the irony of what Al just said then shook it off. "how long have you been sitting there... And where did you get that kitten?" Edward turned his feet and put them on the floor.

"Been sitting here nearly the two hours you slept aside for when I heard this kitten crying outside and went and saved it. Her name is Snowbell and I am keeping her and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Alphonse pointed his metal finger at Edward daring him to tell him no.

"Oh, Al you know that is kind of creepy just to stare at someone when they sleep?" Ed stood up and rubbed the side of his head with the heel of his hand. Not going to worry about the kitten thing right now,

"Oh Sorry brother you just looked so peaceful," Ed could tell Al was smiling by the sound of his voice.

"We really need to find you some more books to read pal." Ed chuckled, "Anyways lets go on this walk, you me and Snowbell." Ed grabbed his jacket and slipped it on over his shoulders he had a spare key Trucker had given him so he didn't worry, he also grabbed his wallet encase he wanted a snack.

"Yay!" Al said happily and followed Edward out the door into the warm sunny afternoon. Edward winked his eye and put his hand up to shield the sun from his eyes.

"Wow bright day." He said and walked down the steps Al coming along behind him. He walked the way the sun wasn't beaming in his eyes. "Well what about Alexander won't he make a short snack out of Snowbell?" Edward wondered waving his golden tail which the kitten was watching in amusement.  
Alphonse, puffed up as much as he could in his suit of armor behind Ed, which made him even more tall this caused a shadow to fall over Edward's body as if a cloud blocked the sky. Edward turned around too see Al puffing up like he did his eyes went wide. "Brother don't say things like that!" Alphonse huffed holding the kitty against his chest. "I mean he lives with a tiny kitten as it is. And he didn't eat you so I am sure we will be fine."

"Shut up Al!" Edward huffed, "Come on lets go to the park!" Edward's tail was bushed up and he marched down the side walk Al in tow.

They got to the park in record time, and Edward looked around there was no one else about but just the two of them. He ran over to the swings, he hopped on and started to push himself through the air he loved the feel blowing over his face.

Alphonse sat down on the ground to watch, "I wish I could swing too," Alphonse pouted a bit and let the kitten curl up in his folded legs of protective steal.

"Well I could make you a huge metal swing..." Edward offered and leaps off the swing landing perfectly on his feet.

"OH OK!" Alphonse said happily, Edward took out some chalk and wrote some array's around the metal poles of the swing set. Then he touched the pole and the end of the pole at the top expanded and two more legs came down on the other side and now there was a Huge swing big enough for both of them made out of metal and it had pretty skulls and dragons on the sides and a shinny silver chain that went up to the top, and the chains came out of dragons mouths and at the end of the pole was a skull with wings on its head.

"There we go!" Edward said standing up and putting his hand out to show his masterful work.

"Wow its so beautiful, Come On Snowbell!" Edward snagged the kitten out of Al's arms.

"No don't scare the kitty by swinging with her ok?" Alphonse nodded and got on the swing.

Ed then made a little pen for Snowbell to be in so she could escape, then he got on a swing to so he and Al could swing together. After they spent awhile swinging, they walked by the pond and watched the ducks swim around then Edward got himself some ice cream, they walked back to the house.

"Well Brother this was a very, very fun time." Alphonse said happily and seemed to be skipping in his step. Ed even bought Snowbell a small bag of cat food.

"Yes I do agree this was much needed," They walked back onto the property and was Nina and Alexander where sitting on the porch waiting for them.

"There you are Little Big Brother and Big Brother," Nina waved and ran over and hugged Edward on the leg then Alphonse... "Oohh you got a kitten so cute!" She squealed. "Can I hold her!?" She wondered hopefully to Alphonse.

"Um sure, " Al said carefully giving her the kitten.

"Hey Alexander look at this!" Nina ran over to the big dog with Al hot in pursuit to make sure Ed's horrible thought didn't come true. The kitten hissed afraid of the big beats. The dog just nuzzled her and licked her the kitten relaxed and purred.

"So what you name her?" Nina wondered sitting down and holding the kitten on her lap and petting her.

"Well I named her Snowbell," Alphonse told her and sat next to her on the step Tucker came out of the house Edward looked up hearing the foot steps.

"So I guess the party is out here huh?" He wondered then saw Nina holding the little kitten he sighed, "Nina you know we can't have a kitten, we already have Alexander I have talked to you about this." Nina's brown kitty ears went back on her head she had the most adorable sad kitten eyes ever.

"Snowbell is my cat," Alphonse told him and picked her up and held her close to him, "Besides Alexander likes her. We just bought food for her and, and everything."

"Hmn," Trucker didn't seemed to pleased with this, "I am sorry but you should have asked me first."

Edward felt a bit annoyed, but this was his house, "Well Al this is his house you know?"

Al bent down as if he was really sad, "What if she stayed outside, we already have food for her!" He seemed to be getting on the verge of tears and Edward could feel how painful it felt in his own heart. Al was so sensitive it was so sweet Ed really wished he could hug Al really.

"Hey, hey everyone what is going on!" Edward heard the cheerful voice of his boyfriend coming down the walk way he looked over and he was waving, Ed smiled and waved back.

"Hello Colonel," Edward felt a relieve wash over him, for the last few days it seemed Tucker had been acting oddly he didn't have a good feeling about this. Though he wasn't sure what it was.

"Oh, Hello Colonel Mustang," Trucker said, "Its no bother you have to worry about." He said with a smile. "I was just explaining to the children, that they should have asked me before bringing a kitten into my house." He said giving Roy a bit of a smile trying to tell him it was no big deal.

Edward's eye twitched when Tucker called him a kid, he kept his mouth shut since he was giving them all the help they needed. Mustang nodded, "Oh I see but its just a little kitten, I mean did anyone think to look for its mother? What if the mother is worried?" Roy wondered pointing out the logic of what it seemed no one else thought about.

"Oh no I don't wanna take her away from her mother Please Colonel Mustang can you find her mother! You know I can't smell." Al stood up holding the kitten looking at him hopefully.

Roy sighed a bit, "Alright come along Edward after this we have something to talk about at my house." Edward wondered what sort of things that would be.

"Oh Um ok," Edward followed them Nina was about to stand up to follow but Tucker put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ah ah, its time for you to get a bath then into bed." He said to her and took her hand and lead her and the dog inside.

Roy followed his nose easily enough to where mother cat was hiding she had an entire litter of kittens she was hidden behind a metal crate, she mewed seeing her other kitten who had gotten lost when they were moving. The mother cat had tried to find her but Snowball had done a good job of hiding. So With a heavy heart Al gave the kitten back he sighed, " They cut open the bag of cat food for the mama to eat when she needed too.  
"Don't worry Al, you'll be able to have all the kittens you want here soon enough." Edward patting him on the back with his metal hand which made a hollow metallic banging sound.

"I know thanks brother," Alphonse sighed "Well I'll see you two later, brother really needs a break he has been studying none stop and his brain is about to be limp noodles." He spoke to Mustang," So please have fun tonight and nothing to mind numbing." Alphonse said bowing to Roy and Ed.

"Don't worry we will," Roy smirked Edward walked over and hugged Alphonse. Who felt a bit better he patted Ed on the back.

"Alright see you Bro," Ed said then they did bro fists. Edward over to Roy who was already down the path he slid his hand into Roy's palm then they linked fingers. Ed was swinging his hand back and forth and chit chatting away.

Al sighed, it was so sweet he thought putting his hand to his cheek, then he remembered that romance novel he had been meaning to read so he went back into the house to do that.


	13. Chapter 14

Roy's Vision RoyxEd Yaoi Chapter 14

Edward was cuddled up to Roy's bare chest, his forehead was leaning against it. Roy had his arms around Edward. Along with his long cat tail which wrapped around his leg pulling him as close to him as he could get. They had just gotten done with an amazing round of mating so now they were cuddling. This time Roy made sure to wear a condom they didn't want any untimely cubs. Though Roy was hoping silently one day, though he never spoke it to Ed, he was to busy worrying of other things right now to even scare him or upset him with such a thing.

They lay purring together, then Edward started to lick Roy on his chest then up his neck making him purr with his eyes closed. Then Roy licked Edward on his head with his rough tongue making Edward's hair spike up... Then they started to get playful the next thing they knew they were rolling and tumbling all over the bed seeing who could pin who. So far Edward seemed to be on the bottom every time. They were near the edge they didn't notice this and they had gotten tangled up in the covers and Edward leaps up on Roy and he lost his balance, the two of them went tumbling off the bed their bodies making a thud. Edward landed on top of Roy with the sheets landing softly over them.

"AH! I finally Pinned you!" Now Roy was looking up at Edward with the sheet hooded over his head and he looked so cute, almost like a bride in Roy's eyes. Of course though a naughty one as all he was wearing was that sheet on his head he smirked.

"Well one point for you then." Roy said and tickled Edward on his stomach that made Ed buckle over and lay on top of Roy.

"Stop, Stop that now!" He demanded giggling his tail was swishing back and forth playfully.

"Or what you going to do?" Roy wondered and kept pocking him now in the sides.

"Or I do this!" Edward started tickling Roy on his sides and they went rolling around under the sheets tickling each other now, then Roy held Edward down and tickled him, tell Ed squirmed and turned around he tried to escape from under the sheets.

"Oh no you don't get back here," Roy caught Edward by the foot then stood up, he carried the wiggling blonde panther demon back to the bed. "I don't even know where you think you were going."

"Hey!" Ed said as the world was upside down Roy stood up on the bed Ed could see Roy's lovely smooth muscular thighs. "Put me down," Roy did so laying him down on the bed then got over top of him on his hands and knees then he took Edward's wrists swiftly putting his hands over his head.

"There is no escaping me, my sexy golden panther," Roy then bent down and bit at Edward's neck growling making his entire body tingle making him giggle and hunch his shoulders.

"Will you stop it with the tickles," Edward demanded to know then Roy kissed him on the lips which seemed to kill the tickling all together. "Mhmmm" Edward moaned into Roy's lips pushing back into them seeming to want to make it as deep as he possibly could. Of course this lead to another hot love making session it always seemed with new love it was very thrilling to want to be connected at all time, Edward just loved how much Roy could fill him up. Edward found himself selfishly wishing he never had to leave Roy's bed again.

He was riding Roy at the moment bouncing up and down on his penis and purring so it vibrated down Roy's hard cock. Roy was purring back, they had linked hands together and got into a good rhythm together banging the bed bored on the wall. Roy felt Ed's metal leg kind of digging into his flesh but he didn't care. The pain was actually kind of thrilling he thought, he dug his claws some into Edward's back which made Edward give a little growling of pain. Roy loved watching his face.  
After a few more bucks of Roy's hips he hit Edward's prostate he came on Roy's belly, tightening around Roy milking him for all he was worth, he felt Roy letting his load go. Edward was panting now on top of Roy, who turned Edward around and kissed him again before Roy flopped down on the bed breathing heavenly. Edward then looked over at the time and sighed.

"Roy I need to get back to Tuckers house, this day has been wonderful but I only have two more days tell the exams you know." Ed said sitting up on his elbows as reality came crashing back down on the blonde.

"Edward, you are fine, I mean I have seen all the interesting inventions you have come up with, Even children's toys are something. Also that potato peeler and veggie chopper all in one. What else all those pretty swords you have made. I am sure you have something amazing in store for the actual exam... As for the written one, Babe if you keep cramming your going to have a brain melt down." Roy said bring his hand up and pushing some of Ed's golden locks out of his face.

"Hmn if you say so," Edward laid down on Roy's chest and gave a little yawn, "I still need to go back for Alphonse you know. Besides I can't spend the night here and you know it." Edward said reaching up and poking Roy on the nose who wiggled it.

"Alright fine," Roy blew air out of his mouth making his hair blow up. "Whelp lets get up and get ready then. Edward nodded feeling sad about it he got up no his hands and knees.

"I mean its not that I want to leave its I have to you know," Edward explained to Roy he pulled on his clothes. Roy had stood up and got dressed as well he walked over to Ed and hugged him.

"I know, don't worry I'll be fine, and so will you." Roy tilted Ed's chin and gave him a sweet chaste kiss before he took his hand. "Whelp come along love." They left the house together it was now evening and the stars were twinkling in the sky it was a bit of a chilly night. Roy walked Edward back to tuckers house and up to the porch.

"Well see you later Colonel," Edward stood n his tip toes and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"See you Fullmetal," he winked and turned and strode down the path Edward watched him go like the sleek sexy panther he was, Ed still had a blush on his face he watched Roy round the corner of the wall. Then he slid his key into the lock and pushed the door open then shut it behind him and re locked it. He was feeling really tired now so he walked over to the sofa and took off his boots and his jacket he laid down on the sofa and pulled the throw over his body and started to snooze.


	14. Chapter 15

The Day Of Days RoyxEd Chapter 15

Finally the day of the exams arrived Edward could not eat anything. His stomach was too twisted up in knots, not even his favorite long chocolate doughnut with the yummy cream filling the entire thing! He liked this cream it was non dairy. He would eat after he took the exam, so he walked into this massive hall that looked like a huge auditorium. With rows upon rows of desk fanning up higher and higher into the top of the room. He felt like he was standing at the bottom of a pyramid. He swallowed that annoying lump in his throat and started to make his way up the steps. When some taller man pushed passed him. "Get out of the way squirt!" He demanded and Edward's rib was pushed into the desk next to him he gave a painful winded oofing.

He didn't get to see who the asshole was as the class started to fill up with more and more panther demons. So he quickly went up the steps and got a seat in the middle near the top, so he was away from most people, or this was his hope but he ended up getting surrounded by two tall male panthers.

One of them looked over at Edward with a cock of the eye brow... "Are you the son of someone and saving their seat?" They wondered...

"NOPE I am Edward Elric and I Am taking this Exam as well!" Edward pointed his white gloved thumb at himself.

"Well that is a first," He said and sighed he had tried to get into this State Alchemy thing three years in a row he hoped this kid wouldn't beat him. "Well Nice to Meet you Edward Elric. My name is Frank Sawbelt best of luck to you." He said sticking his hand out to shake Ed's this panther had blonde hair that framed his face and pretty brown eyes.

"Well thanks Frank," Edward shook his hand, then the bell rung for everyone to be silent the exams were passed out, then after they were given, everyone had to wait tell they were passed out. Then another bell rang they could began the exam which was a five hour theory exam. Edward remained focused and didn't let anything else bother him not even the moaning of his own hungry belly, right now he just had to get through with this, then at the end he would show off his awesome alchemy skills.  
It seemed like the test zipped by for him it didn't seem to hard, though some things he just couldn't seem to remember, which annoyed him he rubbed the back of his head chewed on his pencil trying to think of the answers. Then he'd leave them and try and come back to them later when he saw a question he could answer. Finally the five hour exam was over with, Edward had finished with five moments to spare, he stood up and excused himself around Frank who was still frantically working on the second to last page the other panther sitting beside him was on the third page.

They both watched Edward walk down the steps lay the paper on the front desk and stretch his arms over his head in a mocking type stance. Though Ed wasn't doing it on purpose, more like being in that one position, for so long would make anyone want to move around and work out stiffness. Edward then walked out of the exam hall to see Alphonse and Nina sitting on the steps waiting. "So how did you do big brother?" Nina wondered running over to him and hugged him.

Edward patted her on the head. "I don't know we will find out after the entire thing is over, but I managed to finish it some of those questions were hard." He admitted as Alphonse stood next to him.

"Really well I am sure you'll be ok, I mean you studied so hard your bound to pass!" Al said patting his brother on the shoulder with a heir of confidence in his tone.

"Edward," Ed heard the deep voice of Roy coming from behind him, he turned to look at him coming from the steps. "One more test and it will all be over." He reminded him. "come with me." Edward nodded and followed Roy up the steps and Al and Nina followed, they came into an arena where everyone who was suppose to preform some kind of feat of Alchemy was to take place and three people would go at a time. Roy had to get Edward past the front gate explaining he was Edward Elric and he had signed him up for this, and he already took the written part once Roy cleared Edward, he sighed feeling a bit better then he went to sit with the rest of the people doing the exam.

Since his name is Elric he didn't have to wait to long to for his turn Frank, Ed and Charles all went out together. Edward had swiftly drawn his array of course fuhrer Bradly was watching this part. Edward had never seen him up close before, he needed not to worry about this right now. He touched the ground after he finished it everyone else was still drawing their's. The circle lit up blew and he created a large silvery metal flying horse that went up into the air started to circle making everyone in the stands amazed they cried out for joy.  
They clapped their hands Frank was distracted he tried to hurry and he made a very tall stone structure but did not put all the right elements down to hold it up and the building started to crumble down on him. Edward barely even thought about it he just moved. Which Roy was about to jump over the railing so Ed wouldn't get crushed. Edward clapped his hands and touched the ground as he had seen his teacher do before, suddenly out of the ground and too everyone amazement a large stone hand came up and stopped the building from falling on the man.

Everyone stood in awe of what just happened before their eyes even Edward was amazed that it actually worked he looked down at his hands with some what of a dazed look. Then he stood up and walked over to Frank, "Are you ok?" He wondered putting his hand out to help him stand up.

"Yes I am fine thank you," He took Edward's hand who pulled him to his feet. He noticed what a nice strong cool grip he had. Even if Ed had helped him it pissed him off this kid was always a step a head of him it seemed he was mocking him Frank kept thinking bitterly.

Everyone watched Edward walk out of the arena, Roy put his arm around his shoulder and took him outside the building with Al and Nina on their tails. "Wow I didn't know you could do that... Do you have array's on your hands or something?" Roy wondered.

"No," Edward said taking his gloves off to show Roy they were the same normal hands. Well as normal as someone with a metal and flesh hand can be.

"Well that is amazing brother." Alphonse sounded also very impressed, "You can do that just like teacher." He pointed out,"How did you think to do that though how did you know it would work?"

"I don't know I just moved, I didn't really think besides wanting to save Frank's life." Edward shrugged then looked back at his hands. "Now I just wanna try something then." He clapped his hands again and touched the ground and a metal shield came out of the ground with a spike in the middle and silver skulls running all around the disk shape. "Wow..." He said and picked it up sliding it over his arm.

"Oooo Big Brother that is amazing! What else can you do!?" Nina wondered holding his arm and jumping up and down.

"I don't know but I suppose I should test that somewhere besides the arena steps. I wanna go home I am tried." Roy nodded they were just about to head down the steps then Hawkeye waled up behind Roy.

"Excuse me, Sir But Mr Elric has been summoned by The fuhrer," She said in her most professional sounding tone yet.

"Alright then," Roy said and Edward's ears perked up when he heard this. "Come along then, Alphonse why don't you get Nina home?" He wondered.

"Aw but I wanna know what is going on too." Alphonse huffed Edward walked over to Al and offered him the shield.

"It will be ok Al, you'll see." Ed said softly Al took the shield and sighed.

"Alright come on Nina," He said he took her hand and she waved good bye giggling and skipped off with Alphonse.

Edward then walked the other way with Roy, "What do you think he is going to do?" he wondered as they made their way to the fancy side of the building, the young blonde saw a lot of guards leading up to the very fancy sitting room Bradly was in.

"Well hopefully he won't do anything to you," Roy whispered to Edward as the door was opened for them. They entered into the fancy blue and golden room with a nice large shinny desk and two flags and a large banner of the countries symbol on the back wall behind it.

"Hello Mr Elric, its a pleasure to meet you, Colonel Mustang has put in a lot of good word for you. I see you didn't disappoint." He said with a very cheery smile on his face, Ed never thought the fuhrer would be wearing and eye patch but that didn't take any of the power away from him that was seeming to spill out and reek.

Ed looked at Roy he couldn't believe he mentioned him to the KING of Amestris! "I um, well" He looked back at Bradly "Well I am glad I could preform to all of your standers." Though he was a bit annoyed he'd tell The King it was suppose to be between him and Mustang so he'd have to ask him later what he actually said.

"Though I called you up here today, naturally because you had done that extraordinary performance with out a transmutation circle, also not even blinking to save another man's life. Does not go unnoticed by me." Bradly still held the same happy smile his voice was so proud sounding of Ed that found himself feeling a bit of pride in his own chest. "Did you have any array's on your hands and may I see if you don't mind?"

"No of course not!" Edward pulled off his gloves and showed him. Bradly walked over and looked his hands over he watched his face he didn't even seemed phased by the metal hand. Ed though couldn't help but feel Bradly's hand on his flesh wrist as he turned it over was a bit cool not entirely human though Ed never thought he'd think something like this from just a touch of a person his left arm was rather sensitive. It just didn't seem there was any warmth coming from the flesh.

"Well then you truly are an amazing child, which can prove very useful for you and perhaps for others if put to good use." Bradly smiled at him though it seemed nice and warm then he let Edward's hands go and stepped back.

"Thank you Sir," Edward bowed some at the waste not sure what else to do or say his golden braid fell over his shoulder as he did this.

Bradly chuckled, "Your welcome, so far you have proven to be A Child Prodigy as I have also been informed by The Colonel. So I will think up a plan for what rewards I shall give to you. I shall summon you back here in three days again its a privilege to meet the Golden Child." Bradly stuck his hand out to shake Edward's.

"Um..Um tha thanks!" He quickly slid his hand into Bradly and they shook. Now He had confirmed everything he needed to know about this blonde panther cub. He knew Mustang was right so he would be happy to do what he could to make sure Ed stayed under their watch.

"Thank you for allowing me to meet you, have a good evening." Bradly let go of Edward's hand and nodded to Mustang who saluted the king, and left the room shutting the door behind him.

As soon as Roy and Ed where alone in the car Ed turned to Roy, and asked right away. "Ok spill it how much did you tell him?" Edward demanded to know with his eye twitching slightly.

"The only thing I told him was your a child prodigy. Who was very good at Alchemy and you were going to need access to everything because your on a mission to make things right with your brother." Roy shrugged as he stopped at a stop sign.

"WHAT you told him that Roy that was suppose to be a secret!" Edward fumed and crossed his arms his tail swishing back and forth.

Roy didn't seem phased by the out burst he sighed, "Well Edward I had to tell the truth to get you in, besides maybe King Bradly can help us out sometimes. I mean he does have a lot more knowledge of the state then most you know."

"Well true, I guess he didn't put me in some kind of cage to look at me under a microscope or something." Edward growled realizing what he had just said making it seems he was so tiny he needed to be under a microscope.

"Well I wouldn't let that happen, so you just have to trust me, this is the best way I know how to get it so you can find what your looking for. So calm down ok?" Roy placed his hand on Edward's knee. Ed looked down at it then something went through, his mind that never had before. He wondered if he got where he was cause he was happily sleeping with Roy. No way he thought that was such a wrong thought he shook his head of it not wanting to think of it at all. Roy would not do that to him.

Edward did all of this himself getting better then coming to Roy from very far away. Also Roy didn't make him feel the way he did for him, Edward knew he felt how he did for Roy because it was in his own heart and mind. Edward then put his hand on top of Roy's and held on to it. "Alright I am sorry... Can we get some coffee and doughnuts I am starving?" Edward hoped Roy would agree to this.

"Sure after all your hard work you deserve a coffee break." Roy smiled at Edward who saw it was a real warm smile there was really no lies in Roy's face least not to Edward. Roy would always be as truthful as he could to the one he loved the most. Edward then looked to the road and his eyes widened.

"Watch where your going!" He cried and Roy looked and he was on the other side of the road he straightened himself out both males sighed Ed put a hand to his heart.

"Sorry," Roy muttered and turned down the street to the coffee shop he knew of, that was the best on this side of town.


	15. Chapter 16

The Day Of Days RoyxEd Chapter 15

Finally the day of the exams arrived Edward could not eat anything. His stomach was too twisted up in knots, not even his favorite long chocolate doughnut with the yummy cream filling the entire thing! He liked this cream it was non dairy. He would eat after he took the exam, so he walked into this massive hall that looked like a huge auditorium. With rows upon rows of desk fanning up higher and higher into the top of the room. He felt like he was standing at the bottom of a pyramid. He swallowed that annoying lump in his throat and started to make his way up the steps. When some taller man pushed passed him. "Get out of the way squirt!" He demanded and Edward's rib was pushed into the desk next to him he gave a painful winded oofing.

He didn't get to see who the asshole was as the class started to fill up with more and more panther demons. So he quickly went up the steps and got a seat in the middle near the top, so he was away from most people, or this was his hope but he ended up getting surrounded by two tall male panthers.

One of them looked over at Edward with a cock of the eye brow... "Are you the son of someone and saving their seat?" They wondered...

"NOPE I am Edward Elric and I Am taking this Exam as well!" Edward pointed his white gloved thumb at himself.

"Well that is a first," He said and sighed he had tried to get into this State Alchemy thing three years in a row he hoped this kid wouldn't beat him. "Well Nice to Meet you Edward Elric. My name is Frank Sawbelt best of luck to you." He said sticking his hand out to shake Ed's this panther had blonde hair that framed his face and pretty brown eyes.

"Well thanks Frank," Edward shook his hand, then the bell rung for everyone to be silent the exams were passed out, then after they were given, everyone had to wait tell they were passed out. Then another bell rang they could began the exam which was a five hour theory exam. Edward remained focused and didn't let anything else bother him not even the moaning of his own hungry belly, right now he just had to get through with this, then at the end he would show off his awesome alchemy skills.  
It seemed like the test zipped by for him it didn't seem to hard, though some things he just couldn't seem to remember, which annoyed him he rubbed the back of his head chewed on his pencil trying to think of the answers. Then he'd leave them and try and come back to them later when he saw a question he could answer. Finally the five hour exam was over with, Edward had finished with five moments to spare, he stood up and excused himself around Frank who was still frantically working on the second to last page the other panther sitting beside him was on the third page.

They both watched Edward walk down the steps lay the paper on the front desk and stretch his arms over his head in a mocking type stance. Though Ed wasn't doing it on purpose, more like being in that one position, for so long would make anyone want to move around and work out stiffness. Edward then walked out of the exam hall to see Alphonse and Nina sitting on the steps waiting. "So how did you do big brother?" Nina wondered running over to him and hugged him.

Edward patted her on the head. "I don't know we will find out after the entire thing is over, but I managed to finish it some of those questions were hard." He admitted as Alphonse stood next to him.

"Really well I am sure you'll be ok, I mean you studied so hard your bound to pass!" Al said patting his brother on the shoulder with a heir of confidence in his tone.

"Edward," Ed heard the deep voice of Roy coming from behind him, he turned to look at him coming from the steps. "One more test and it will all be over." He reminded him. "come with me." Edward nodded and followed Roy up the steps and Al and Nina followed, they came into an arena where everyone who was suppose to preform some kind of feat of Alchemy was to take place and three people would go at a time. Roy had to get Edward past the front gate explaining he was Edward Elric and he had signed him up for this, and he already took the written part once Roy cleared Edward, he sighed feeling a bit better then he went to sit with the rest of the people doing the exam.

Since his name is Elric he didn't have to wait to long to for his turn Frank, Ed and Charles all went out together. Edward had swiftly drawn his array of course fuhrer Bradly was watching this part. Edward had never seen him up close before, he needed not to worry about this right now. He touched the ground after he finished it everyone else was still drawing their's. The circle lit up blew and he created a large silvery metal flying horse that went up into the air started to circle making everyone in the stands amazed they cried out for joy.  
They clapped their hands Frank was distracted he tried to hurry and he made a very tall stone structure but did not put all the right elements down to hold it up and the building started to crumble down on him. Edward barely even thought about it he just moved. Which Roy was about to jump over the railing so Ed wouldn't get crushed. Edward clapped his hands and touched the ground as he had seen his teacher do before, suddenly out of the ground and too everyone amazement a large stone hand came up and stopped the building from falling on the man.

Everyone stood in awe of what just happened before their eyes even Edward was amazed that it actually worked he looked down at his hands with some what of a dazed look. Then he stood up and walked over to Frank, "Are you ok?" He wondered putting his hand out to help him stand up.

"Yes I am fine thank you," He took Edward's hand who pulled him to his feet. He noticed what a nice strong cool grip he had. Even if Ed had helped him it pissed him off this kid was always a step a head of him it seemed he was mocking him Frank kept thinking bitterly.

Everyone watched Edward walk out of the arena, Roy put his arm around his shoulder and took him outside the building with Al and Nina on their tails. "Wow I didn't know you could do that... Do you have array's on your hands or something?" Roy wondered.

"No," Edward said taking his gloves off to show Roy they were the same normal hands. Well as normal as someone with a metal and flesh hand can be.

"Well that is amazing brother." Alphonse sounded also very impressed, "You can do that just like teacher." He pointed out,"How did you think to do that though how did you know it would work?"

"I don't know I just moved, I didn't really think besides wanting to save Frank's life." Edward shrugged then looked back at his hands. "Now I just wanna try something then." He clapped his hands again and touched the ground and a metal shield came out of the ground with a spike in the middle and silver skulls running all around the disk shape. "Wow..." He said and picked it up sliding it over his arm.

"Oooo Big Brother that is amazing! What else can you do!?" Nina wondered holding his arm and jumping up and down.

"I don't know but I suppose I should test that somewhere besides the arena steps. I wanna go home I am tried." Roy nodded they were just about to head down the steps then Hawkeye waled up behind Roy.

"Excuse me, Sir But Mr Elric has been summoned by The fuhrer," She said in her most professional sounding tone yet.

"Alright then," Roy said and Edward's ears perked up when he heard this. "Come along then, Alphonse why don't you get Nina home?" He wondered.

"Aw but I wanna know what is going on too." Alphonse huffed Edward walked over to Al and offered him the shield.

"It will be ok Al, you'll see." Ed said softly Al took the shield and sighed.

"Alright come on Nina," He said he took her hand and she waved good bye giggling and skipped off with Alphonse.

Edward then walked the other way with Roy, "What do you think he is going to do?" he wondered as they made their way to the fancy side of the building, the young blonde saw a lot of guards leading up to the very fancy sitting room Bradly was in.

"Well hopefully he won't do anything to you," Roy whispered to Edward as the door was opened for them. They entered into the fancy blue and golden room with a nice large shinny desk and two flags and a large banner of the countries symbol on the back wall behind it.

"Hello Mr Elric, its a pleasure to meet you, Colonel Mustang has put in a lot of good word for you. I see you didn't disappoint." He said with a very cheery smile on his face, Ed never thought the fuhrer would be wearing and eye patch but that didn't take any of the power away from him that was seeming to spill out and reek.

Ed looked at Roy he couldn't believe he mentioned him to the KING of Amestris! "I um, well" He looked back at Bradly "Well I am glad I could preform to all of your standers." Though he was a bit annoyed he'd tell The King it was suppose to be between him and Mustang so he'd have to ask him later what he actually said.

"Though I called you up here today, naturally because you had done that extraordinary performance with out a transmutation circle, also not even blinking to save another man's life. Does not go unnoticed by me." Bradly still held the same happy smile his voice was so proud sounding of Ed that found himself feeling a bit of pride in his own chest. "Did you have any array's on your hands and may I see if you don't mind?"

"No of course not!" Edward pulled off his gloves and showed him. Bradly walked over and looked his hands over he watched his face he didn't even seemed phased by the metal hand. Ed though couldn't help but feel Bradly's hand on his flesh wrist as he turned it over was a bit cool not entirely human though Ed never thought he'd think something like this from just a touch of a person his left arm was rather sensitive. It just didn't seem there was any warmth coming from the flesh.

"Well then you truly are an amazing child, which can prove very useful for you and perhaps for others if put to good use." Bradly smiled at him though it seemed nice and warm then he let Edward's hands go and stepped back.

"Thank you Sir," Edward bowed some at the waste not sure what else to do or say his golden braid fell over his shoulder as he did this.

Bradly chuckled, "Your welcome, so far you have proven to be A Child Prodigy as I have also been informed by The Colonel. So I will think up a plan for what rewards I shall give to you. I shall summon you back here in three days again its a privilege to meet the Golden Child." Bradly stuck his hand out to shake Edward's.

"Um..Um tha thanks!" He quickly slid his hand into Bradly and they shook. Now He had confirmed everything he needed to know about this blonde panther cub. He knew Mustang was right so he would be happy to do what he could to make sure Ed stayed under their watch.

"Thank you for allowing me to meet you, have a good evening." Bradly let go of Edward's hand and nodded to Mustang who saluted the king, and left the room shutting the door behind him.

As soon as Roy and Ed where alone in the car Ed turned to Roy, and asked right away. "Ok spill it how much did you tell him?" Edward demanded to know with his eye twitching slightly.

"The only thing I told him was your a child prodigy. Who was very good at Alchemy and you were going to need access to everything because your on a mission to make things right with your brother." Roy shrugged as he stopped at a stop sign.

"WHAT you told him that Roy that was suppose to be a secret!" Edward fumed and crossed his arms his tail swishing back and forth.

Roy didn't seem phased by the out burst he sighed, "Well Edward I had to tell the truth to get you in, besides maybe King Bradly can help us out sometimes. I mean he does have a lot more knowledge of the state then most you know."

"Well true, I guess he didn't put me in some kind of cage to look at me under a microscope or something." Edward growled realizing what he had just said making it seems he was so tiny he needed to be under a microscope.

"Well I wouldn't let that happen, so you just have to trust me, this is the best way I know how to get it so you can find what your looking for. So calm down ok?" Roy placed his hand on Edward's knee. Ed looked down at it then something went through, his mind that never had before. He wondered if he got where he was cause he was happily sleeping with Roy. No way he thought that was such a wrong thought he shook his head of it not wanting to think of it at all. Roy would not do that to him.

Edward did all of this himself getting better then coming to Roy from very far away. Also Roy didn't make him feel the way he did for him, Edward knew he felt how he did for Roy because it was in his own heart and mind. Edward then put his hand on top of Roy's and held on to it. "Alright I am sorry... Can we get some coffee and doughnuts I am starving?" Edward hoped Roy would agree to this.

"Sure after all your hard work you deserve a coffee break." Roy smiled at Edward who saw it was a real warm smile there was really no lies in Roy's face least not to Edward. Roy would always be as truthful as he could to the one he loved the most. Edward then looked to the road and his eyes widened.

"Watch where your going!" He cried and Roy looked and he was on the other side of the road he straightened himself out both males sighed Ed put a hand to his heart.

"Sorry," Roy muttered and turned down the street to the coffee shop he knew of, that was the best on this side of town.


	16. Chapter 17

The Fullmetal Alchemist Chapter 17

Edward walked to Roy's office three days later, wondering how he did on the exam also was pretty nervous as to why the King was wanting to see him again. Edward opened Roy's door and came in. Roy was of course sitting behind his desk he looked up as Ed shut the door.

"Good morning," Roy said in a pretty happy tone, Edward walked to the seat placed in front of the desk he sat down.

"Morning," He said and looked at Roy who had the file in front of him that would tell all. This was another day he couldn't eat breakfast. "So what is the verdict?" Edward said getting straight to the point.

"Whelp," Roy said opening the file, "You got a 94 on your written exam and you passed the Alchemy test with flying colors. So you are now a state alchemist and Part of the military." He smiled swishing his tail. He took out the Alchemy watch and set the shinny silver token on his desk.

Edward was beside himself with joy he jumped up and grabbed the watch, "YES!" he said and flew over the table and tackled Roy the chair fell back with Ed sitting on top of him the chair made a loud crashing sound.

"Everything alright Sir!?" Roy and Edward heard Hawkeye from the other side of the desk. Hawkeye was standing in the middle of the room and noticed that Ed and Roy had vanished it seemed a long with the Office chair. She had hoped she didn't walk into anything personal.

Roy and Edward's cat ears came first over the edge of the desk then Roy's eyes then followed by Edward's. "YES everything is fine," Roy said standing up swiftly and brushing himself off he straightened his uniform out.

Edward stood up as well and walked around the desk, "Yes things are perfect see!" He said with a big beaming smile showing Hawkeye his hard earned State Alchemy Watch.

"I see well congratulations Major Elric," She nodded to him stiffly though she was amazed the kid pulled it off.

"Actually," Roy said looking down at the file, "His title is Major Fullmetal Alchemist." Roy told Hawkeye and Edward loved the sound of that.

"Wow that is an awesome title," He said puffing his chest up as he looked at his watch with so much pride he could have burst.

"Indeed and its engraved on the back of your watch," Roy informed him Edward quickly turned it around.

"Ohhhh that is amazing," Edward wanted to kiss and hug his watch but decided to wait tell he was in private, tell then he hooked it to his belt loop and put it into his pocket. "The Fullmetal Alchemist it has such an awesome ring to it." He beamed with hands on his hips.

"Yes, the King picked it out for you himself." Roy informed Edward whose mouth dropped open.

"Really wow, but doesn't he do that for everyone?" Edward wondered closing his mouth he really was to hyper right now he thought to himself.

"Not everyone, mostly the ones he is impressed with above all else. Like me he did give me my name as well. The Flame Alchemist most choose their own names..." Roy shrugged then walked around the desk as well. "And now you will address me as Colonel, Fullmetal... Anyways come along its time for your meeting with the King." Roy and Hawkeye walked toward the doors Edward tailed behind them he could not wait to tell Alphonse the news he was bursting.

They came to Bradly's door and where admitted in aside for Hawkeye the doors shut. Bradly stood next to the sofa there was tea laid out on the coffee table. "Won't you please sit down and have some tea with me. Fullmetal and Colonel Mustang," He said pleasantly and gestured to the seats.

Roy and Edward went right over and sat down, "Thank you Sir," Roy nodded and Bradly sat down across from them.

"So congratulations Major Fullmetal Alchemist," Bradly chuckled, "I have to say its quiet a feat for someone so young to gain a the State Alchemy title the first time taking the exams. And I want to award you a few things if you'd let me do a honorary banquet just for you as the youngest member to ever be put into the State Alchemy position?" Edward had taken his tea and was sipping it but he almost spit it out but kept it in and swallowed but still coughed a bit.

"I um Sir... That is just wow. I mean really you don't have to go through so much hassle for me." Edward shuddered out and was shaking his left leg which was thumping on the ground and it could be heard like a metal pan hitting the wooden floor. Roy put his hand on his knee making him stop.

"Calm down Fullmetal no need to drill a hole in the floor now," The Colonel told him firmly he saw a very serious look in his eyes not like he had when they were together and alone.

"Right Sorry Sir," Edward nodded he sat up stiffly Bradly couldn't help but chuckle this kid was rather cute he thought to himself as he swished his tail.

"Its alright the Colonel is right you can relax I am not going to, do anything aside give you some rewards, you deserve it. If you ever need anything or have any questions I want you to feel like you can also come talk to me." Bradly offered to Edward, "Since I know your under Mustang's branch of the Military and his branch is one of the best, I regard Colonel Mustang The Flame Alchemist as one I can highly trust and he has done me proud. I know you will do so as well, so how about that dinner then?" Bradly smiled.

"Um well, ok but what if its for everyone who passed and not just me I'd feel so singled out if it was only me." Edward said scratching the back of his head with his ears down some and he was blushing which made him look even more enduring. Roy thought and if they were alone he'd have pounced on the sexy little panther.

"Alright but you'll be the guest of honor, you are singled out Fullmetal because you are the youngest to ever pass this sort of thing. I think it would be a wonderful thing for you to get a few rewards and be recognized to go down into history, my boy you have made History." Bradly told him, secretly he to was finding Edward more and more appealing for many reasons.

"Oh alright," Edward sighed, "I guess there is no talking you out of it is there?" He wondered looking at Bradly's one eye.

"Nope, the Dinner Will be held this Saturday evening at the banquet hall say around seven pm?" Bradly said to Roy and Edward.

"Alright Sir thank you," Roy nodded nudging Edward to follow suit Ed nodded bowed at his waist.

"Thank you Sir!" Edward echoed he had his eyes closed as he bent his head down.

"Your welcome," He chuckled "Your dismissed," Bradly said giving a little wave of his hand for them to get up and leave.

Roy and Ed stood up and walked out the room, Bradly watched them go as soon as the door closed the smile faded thank god he thought. Though he knew Edward would prove to be most entertaining for him and he looked forward to this.

"Wow I can't believe he wants to throw a big dinner for me this is nuts," Edward said walking with Roy down the huge marble steps. Where Frank was standing he had some books under his arm Edward wasn't looking where he was going he knocked into him and made him spill his books all over the place.

"Ah damn it!" Frank swore, "watch where you are going you little fucker!" Frank said in his anger. Edward was going to claw his eyes out but Roy grabbed his shoulder before he could do such a thing.

"Excuse me that is no way to speak to a higher ranking officer," Roy's deep voice filled Frank's ears. "And Fullmetal help him pick up his books will you?"

He let Ed go and he sighed and straightened his jacked out, "Sorry about that," he said with his fangs clinched shut his tail was still swishing.

"Oh!" Frank stood up and chuckled nervously, "I I had no Idea it was you Edward I am sorry, I am just having a terrible day!" The elder blonde panther said straightening his books out he was more nervous about Roy and barely heard what he said about Ed.

"Well then your forgiven for the insult," Edward said offering him some books back. "So whats with the horrible day?" He wondered putting his hand on his hip. Frank noticed more and more he had a little cocky heir about him and he wanted to do something to him so badly like smack the cockiness off his face. This was going through his brain he didn't see a mouthy teen who was just trying to be nice not at all. He played it cool of course for now, "Oh well I failed the state Exams Again! So I am still just a low ranking Sargent right now and it will be back to boot camp for me." He sighed and growled.

"I am sorry that sucks," Edward crossed his arms and then patted Frank on the back, "Well maybe being a state alchemist isn't for everyone."

"Yeah I am sure you didn't pass either but it was good to see you gave it ago anyways." Frank had this hope left that he wasn't the only one who failed even if it was a kid.

"Nope, the name is Now The Fullmetal Alchemist," Edward grinned with his hand on his hip and a very sexy smirk on his face the hair fell over his cheek just right the sun shone in his hair making him look all the more handsome, both elder panther's thought.

"What the fuck! A Little Kid Beat ME!" Frank roared, "Fuck it!" He threw his books in the air and marched down the steps. Roy pulled Edward out of the way of the falling books that bounced upon the steps.

"HEY Who are you calling Small you Half WIT FLUNKY!" Roy held onto Edward as he flayed again tell he ran out of steam, Frank heard this insult of course so did many others, it was Frank who caused the scene he didn't care he hopped in his car and sped off.

"Don't worry about him," Roy told Edward and ushered him down the steps, "We need to get you home so you can tell Alphonse the good news."

Ed nodded and followed Roy down the steps toward their own car, he was still reeling with happiness and he could hear the happy jingling of his pocket watch chain as he walked.


	17. Chapter 18

Edward Roy and Alphonse were driven to the front of the Dinner Hall by Hawkeye, Roy was dressed in his normal Colonel's uniform but had more decorations on it since this was an honor banquet. Edward was dressed in a nice black suit though he still wore his dark red alchemy jacket.  
Roy got out along with Edward and Alphonse had to squeeze out of the back, They shut the doors it seemed at the same time, there was a red carpet leading up to the fancy building with warm lights coming from the pretty columns building at the top. Everyone watched as Edward, Roy and Al walked up the steps and into the party hall some shook Edward's hand and congratulated him which were some nice elderly people who seemed to be friendly grandparent types.

Ed nodded his graduated toward them then he saw the huge table full of all kinds of food his eyes widened it was really a feast the king wasn't lying. Edward walked over to the table he picked up a plate he got himself some a salmon, tuna kabobs, then a stake and mashed potatoes with beef gravy. Then grabbed a orange drink...His eyes were drawn over to his table up next to the King's his name was on the table cloth Fullmetal... Wow Edward thought there was two other seats one for Roy and one for Alphonse. Ed looked up at Roy and back at the table.

"Well this is the perks of being you I guess," Roy shrugged he had filled his plate with the same thing only he had piled on the shrimp... How he loved shrimp, together they walked up the steps to the table and sat down Al sat on the other side of him he had gotten some food too so it didn't seem odd he wouldn't eat anything.

Then Edward saw Bradly walking up to his seat with his food and a goblet he assumed was filled with wine Roy had wine as well. He raised his glass everyone went silent, "Thank you all for coming to the Banquet to celebrate those who have passed the state alchemist exam and are now part of this Military. Also I'd like to welcome our honored Guest The Fullmetal Alchemist a toast to The Child Prodigy." Bradly turned and smiled at Ed raising his glass. Edward stood up and grabbed his glass and raised it. Everyone raised a glass and toasted Ed then Bradly drank his and everyone else followed then he set his glass down."Let the feasting began please everyone enjoy yourselves." He then sat down and started eating Edward did as well he started to clean his plate rather swiftly and damn was "royal food" good he thought.

Roy shook his head as he watched Ed devour his meal with hardly cutting anything at all, "Fullmetal, I swear everything I say goes in one ear and out the other with." The elder panther shook his head.

"Huh?" Edward wondered looking up with his mouth full of salmon and tuna, Roy rolled his eyes and turned back to his own food.

"Never mind," He said not going to stress anymore about Edward's manors for now. Then there was dancing Edward didn't know the first thing about such an ordeal, he didn't want to dance with any females so he found a nice little hidden spot on the balcony so he didn't have to partake in such an activity. Though Roy found him, he was leaning over the railing looking over the beautiful rose garden.

"Beautiful night?" He said coming up behind Edward the stars were shinning and the sky was a heavenly dark blue.

"Yes it is," Edward said in a thoughtful tone, he was looking at his watch, which seemed to shine in the moonlight. "Tomorrow will be my first time ever actually taking a mission, I feel like everything is going right, now." Ed said looking up at Roy with a warm smile.

"Well its about time," Roy agreed, "So anyways may I have this dance?" He wondered offering Edward a hand.

"I don't know how to dance," Edward told him and stood up when he asked him he blushed.

"Well I'll teach you," Roy said and took Ed's hand then placed it on his shoulder then put his hand on Edward's hip. "This is what one calls a waltz its rather simple just follow my feet." Roy stepped back, Edward stepped forward where Roy's foot once was, then Roy moved his foot up and then so did Ed, they started to spin in a little circle as Roy counted. "1 2 3." Getting them into the rhythm soon Edward and Roy were spinning around on this little nook in a beautiful dance. Edward's eyes were locked with Roy's.

Edward couldn't help but smile as they spun around together they both started to chuckle then just laugh together. It was a fun thing Ed thought. "I love this, though I'll only dance with you." Edward declared.

"Well I wouldn't have it any other way." Roy said then pulled Edward close to his body Edward then put his feet on Roy's and Roy smirked and started to spin around with Edward on his feet and he leaned him back and kissed him. Then grabbed him by his waist and spun him around which made Edward gasp in surprise but he found this to be fun he felt like he was flying. Roy was so strong he thought.

"Wow I feel like I am floating!" Edward declared Roy loved the laughter that he elicited from his younger partner. He seemed to glow golden as he looked up at him above his head. Then they heard someone clearing their throat Roy looked over to see Hawkeye standing there and Alphonse was behind him...

Roy set Edward down and Ed stood up straight, "So sorry to interpreted your floating session," Hawkeye said with her hand to her forehead feeling awkward, "But King Bradly wants to give you his awards now Fullmetal." She said still standing stiffly and looking at the door frame.

"That looked fun brother," Alphonse said cutely, Ed was blushing he walked toward the door.

"Shut up Al," he muttered Roy followed both of them feeling like their magic world had totally been crashed into. Edward walked up to the platform where Hawkeye had told him to go stand Roy and Al stood in the front of the crowd.

Everyone was silent as Bradly came to the podium, "I hope you all have enjoyed yourself, now it is time for the main event of the evening. My awards to give out to Fullmetal our youngest member to ever join the State Alchemists. I am very honored and pleased to know there is such a child among us. So without any further ado, I will give him his rewards." He nodded to the man standing next to him holding a plack that had platinum plating with golden trim. That Read Edward Elric The Fullmetal Alchemist Given On the date the ceremony took place with the Flamel symbol under it. He handed Edward this plack. "Congratulations, I'd also like to award you 100,000 dollars to go for your cause." Which thankfully Bradly didn't go into to much detail. "For your research," He winked at Edward and handed him the check. Edward was blown away by this he didn't know what to think as he looked at all those zeros for him. "Also here is your Major decorations..." He noted Ed wasn't wearing his uniform... "Um well I suppose I can just pen it on your coat for now..." he said and walked over and clipped it on. Edward watched as he put the shinny red yellow and blue pen on his breast. Along with the stars on top of his shoulders.

Roy thought Edward looked so handsome standing up there and everyone was clapping happily for Edward, Alphonse was shouting for him and when he clapped it sounded like two metal pans clanging together. Edward could hear this above all else, which he knew that it was time to get serious. Bradly offered his hand to Edward who slid it into his and a camera flashed somewhere and then Bradly let his hand go. "I'd like to see you privately," He whispered "Without Mustang if you don't mind." Ed heard a little bit of a harsh tone when he spoke of the Colonel. Then he dismissed everyone to leave for the night people started to walk out the building.

"Um ok yes sir," Edward nodded Bradly patted him on the back, he then walked toward the stage left ushering Edward with him.

"Don't you worry Colonel you can take Alphonse home, I am going to speak with Fullmetal alone now. I'll see that he is taken care of." Bradly smiled at Roy who blinked a bit surprised by this but nodded. Then Bradly handed all of Ed's rewards to Alphonse to take then walked back over to Edward.

"Yes Sir," Roy then looked at Alphonse, "Well come along then, Um guess I'll see you tommrow Fullmetal." Roy said after Edward who looked over his shoulder at Roy.

"Yes Colonel!" Edward called then was lead by Bradly into a hallway with a door at the end Edward followed Bradly out the door there was a nice black car sitting there. With the driver who was a blonde man with copper colored eyes his hair brushed over his shoulders. He was very handsome.

"Well go ahead and get in," Bradly stepped to the side, Edward was not sure how he was feeling about all of this. He had his ears down a bit.

"So um what is it you need to talk to me about in private anyways?" Edward wondered not just hoping in the car he twitched the end of his tail with uncertainty.

"Well once we are in private I shall tell you." Bradly said still with the same smile on his face that seemed to just be plastered there almost fake. "Don't you trust me, I am your leader after all."

"Um alright," Edward slid into the car it had tinted windows he sat on the far side of the car and Bradly got in with him. The man shut the door and got in the driver seat and began to drive off.

"Relax I am not going to execute you," Bradly said putting his hand on Edward's shoulder and massaged it a little. Though this didn't help him relax.

"Well I suppose that is a relieve." Edward said in a joking tone the driver gave off a little chuckle as well. He was looking at Ed through the mirror he thought at first he saw purple eyes. Then he looked again they were back to being a beautiful copper color.

"I mean why would I want to do any thing like that to my most prized Solider?" Bradly wondered, "I think you really need something to calm your nerves. I think I have just the thing for you when we get to my mansion."

"What is that?" Edward wondered with his hands folded together in his lap he was at the far end of the back seat his tail was also laying across his lap.

"Well a nice glass of wine of course." He chuckled he had kept his hand on Edward's shoulder he wondered if he ever had any plans of removing it.

Edward couldn't help it his mouth started talking for him, "Are you going to remove your hand, don't you get tired of smiling like that all the time? I mean its got to hurt your face from time to time."

Bradly's one eye opened wide and both he and driver laughed this time Edward could tell that it was a real warm laugh that came from both of their center. Though he wasn't so sure if it was a laugh he liked. "Hmn this is why I like you," The elder panther demon smirked then he moved his hand from Edward's shoulder and placed it back in his own lap. "Thank you I am glad your not going to be upset if I relax my mouth."

"Um no, not at all," Edward shrugged, "I just hate fake people." He said as the pulled up to the mansion the car was put into park. The man got out and opened the door for Ed and Bradly.

Ed got out looked up at the huge house he couldn't believe one man lived here. "Thank you Oliver you may have the rest of the night off." Oliver nodded got back into his car and drove away.

"But aren't you taking me home tonight?" Ed wondered as Bradly ushered him into his house and closed the door. There was an echoing locking sound that could be heard throughout the house.

"Don't worry about that right now," He snapped his fingers and a elderly panther with grey hair dressed in a tux came from the corner. "Please take Fullmetal's coat and hang it up nicely will you. We will take wine in my study."

"Very good Master," He bowed and took Ed's jacket and walked off with it before Edward could really protest.

"Come along," Bradly ordered Edward who followed him the house was so huge and decorated with so many beautiful things. It smelled really nice and clean as well. Edward followed Bradly into a room that was full of books there was a large desk no windows in this room. Along with a nice comfortable looking sofa in front of a fire place and a coffee table. There was a white bear fur under the tea table.

"Wow," Edward said looking around the room he also noted many swords on the walls along with pictures of Bradly throughout his military career all the way tell he was made King. Bradly sat down on the sofa and toed his feet out of his boots.

"Well come and sit down and relax," Edward watched him rub the sofa seat beside him he twitched his ears and wiggled his nose which was very adorable looking even Bradly thought.

"Um ok, thanks" Edward walked over and plopped himself down on the sofa and put his arms behind his head and propped his feet up on the table. "So what is it you wanted to tell me anyways? You got some kind of mission you need me to do?" Bradly looked at Edward's stretched out form his tail swayed contently on the table. He looked beautiful wild and he was glad he came down to this the decision he had now.

"Yes," Bradly nodded he was nearly drooling but was keeping himself in check the best he could which was very easy. Ed couldn't tell the difference in his tone of voice Bradly was good at hiding a lot of things. "Why don't we wait tell we get that wine?" He wondered just as he said that the old butler entered the room with a bottle of wine in a cooling bucket and two clear wine glasses.

"I never had wine before," Edward told Bradly as he sat up he was a bit interested in wondering what it might taste like.

"Well I wouldn't except you had, don't worry this is royal wine, your lucky to get to taste the finest wine around. Thank you Todd," He said to the old panther who bowed and went out the door closing it behind him.

"Oh I wasn't but I am glad my first taste will be royal then." It seemed like most teens his focus went to wanting to try the forbidden drink. He watched Bradly pore the nearly clear liquid into the two glasses. Their was a hint of gold in it but very light. He picked up Edward's glass and handed it to him. Edward sniffed it smelled really good sweet he thought, then tipped the glass and took a drink. It tasted funny at first as the alcohol was something he wasn't use to so he made a face. Then took another sip to see if he'd like that one he tasted the sweetness of the grape that time.

"So what do you think?" Bradly wondered watching Edward's expressions, which was enduring he thought seeing a boy trying wine for the first time, was something to be proud of specially when it was a young beauty like this.

"Um its a bit sour at first, but then the taste grows on you." Edward's eyes were starting to shine already as he had half the glass down. Wow Bradly thought his eyes looked as if they were glassed over with diamonds and gold pools were staring back at him.

Bradly chuckled, "It always does my boy," Bradly was sipping his very slowly as Edward downed his glass then he giggled a bit.

"You know,this is kind of funny," Edward said giggling again into his hand looking at the coffee table as his thought came to him.

"Ah and what thought is that?" Bradly risked reaching over to push some of Edward's hair behind his ear to test how Ed was doing. He didn't seem to notice at all.

"That I am not allowed to drink wine tell I am 18, and here I am drinking it with the King and I am only Fifteen, and here I am drinking wine with you! The King!" Edward started to laugh some more and laid back holding his stomach. It was clearly he was tipsy since he repeated himself.

"Heh yes well, you get special privileges as The Fullmetal Alchemist of course so would you like some more wine?" Bradly wondered holding the bottle up.

"Oh yes," Edward said picking up his glass and held it out, Bradly gladly pored him another glass, Edward gladly brought it to his lips and took a big swig he spilled some on his shirt. "Oh man!" he cried out.

"Well careful there Fullmetal, don't drink it so fast or your going to go loopy on me, and get sick." Bradly warned him and got a cloth and cleaned Edward's chin and lips with it then down his neck and over his shirt.

"Eh I wouldn't want to get sick!" Edward said horrified. "I mean I already got my shirt sticky..." He looked down seeing Bradly's hand starting to work out the top button of his shirt. "Um what are you doing?" He wondered. Bradly took the wine glass and set it down on the table.

"I am helping you out of your dirty shirt," He told him and unbuttoned it and un tucked it leaving Edward in his black tank top. "I'll have Todd wash it for you."

"Oh um you don't have to do that," Edward said swiftly, "I mean I am sure I can wash it out later." He shrugged. "So what is this mission you have for me already?" Edward wondered then he felt Bradly pulling him into his side firmly from across the sofa.

He held him tightly grabbing his golden braid and tilting his head up, with his other hand around his throat. "You will be my little slave," Bradly growled in his ear, "If you so much as think of protesting, I have my ways of destroying Mustang." Edward's ears perked up in shock hearing this couldn't be true. "Its not blind to me what is going on between the two of you... If you want it to continue you'll do everything I tell you is that clear?" His voice hissed like an icy snake he felt Bradly's fangs running up his neck he shivered.

Edward despite himself gave off a little growling, "What the hell, you you wouldn't this has to be some kind of joke." Bradly pulled harder on Edward's hair bending him back so he could look into his one eye.

"No, I never joke around," Edward found his head now laying in the lap of Bradly, with his fingers still digging into his skull, "But I will allow you to do as you need to, to help your brother even still be with your beloved Mustang... All I ask for in return is for you to be my sex slave for the rest of your life! I want you to be mine. Ever since I saw you I knew it." Bradly ran his clawed fingers over Edward's chest tickling him it felt wrong.

Edward was very sober now, he was looking toward the side as Bradly said all of this. "Look I don't have time to be anyone sex slave I have to help my brother!" Edward protested.

"Don't worry this is part of helping him," Bradly sneered down at the blonde laying in his lap.

"NO Its not your just some horny pervert who wants to get off on me!" Edward growled then he found himself with his face pressed roughly to the white bears fur. Bradly at his back end with his hard clothed cock pushing against his ass crack.

"Well I suppose that might be true, though," Bradly then ripped off Edward's pants slashing at his backside with his claws tearing them to shreds. "You won't speak to me like that ever again, I am your master you'll remember it." Bradly then spit in his hand and lubed his penis then shoved his cock up Edward's ass. Edward gave a chocked out cry of pain then he tried to crawl away and kicked Bradly in the chest who caught his foot and slammed him on the ground.

Bradly did like the fight in him, it made it a bit more fun, "Get the hell off of me!" Edward said crawling backwards away from Bradly, Bradly jumped on top of him and put his hands over top of Edward's head and clamped them down using his metal arm to keep his flesh one down causing it to dig into his wrist painfully.

"Keep this up and you'll find out what happens to Mustang!?" Bradly warned him straddling his body he came close to his face Ed turned it feeling the hot sticky breath running over his cheek.

Edward relaxed and sighed he didn't know what he'd do so he better just shut up for now clearly he couldn't get away from his prick. "Fine," Edward relented and turned his head away from Bradly. "I'll be your stupid slave!" He growled between his teeth.

"Good not like you really had a choice," Bradly smirked then he turned Edward around again on his hands and knees. "You been a very bad slave so far, so I am going to have to punish you." Bradly growled then got Edward's boxer shorts and put them into his mouth like horse reins and used them to shove his cock into Edward's ass again.

Edward could not have been more humiliated then what had just happened, as he felt the sharp painful burning of his ass being fucked. But the underpants in his mouth he ripped these from his mouth and growled up at Bradly. "Fuck that is disgusting you asshole." He tried to look over his shoulder at Bradly. Who shoved his head back the other way. Then he felt his asscheek being clawed in a painful spanking.

"How dare you, if I want to use your underpants as reins in your mouth I can do so." Bradly growled and slashed Edward's other asscheek. Leaving deep gashes and blood trickled down his leg. Bradly went on harshly fucking Edward tell he got off he pulled out and came on his ass. Then he stood up and called for Todd to bring him something.

Everything went blurry around Edward's head after he was fucked and the next thing he knew he was waking up in his bed at Tuckers house.


	18. Chapter 19

Edward walked into Roy's office the next day looking really tired, he had bags under his eyes and a red swollen cheek. "What happened to you?" Roy wondered as Edward shut the door and sat down on his chair in front of Roy.

"Oh I ran into the corner of the wall at Tuckers house when I woke up," Edward said giving out a loud yawn and itched his ribs with his hand. "So what is the mission I have today?"

"Well its actually going to be a long trip, you'll have to take, its to the Desert town of Lior, King Bradly wants to say your going to try and get it under the rule of the military. I know there could be a lead their about the you know what stone." Roy told him through his hands very lowly.

"Oh I see," Edward got the hint even if he was feeling grogy and half out of it like his head had been dipped into a vat of drugs or something. "I got it... So when do I leave?"

"Well you and Alphonse will take the next train out today." Roy said not feeling to happy about it being so sudden but this was the life of a person now under the leash of the military.

"Alright," Edward yawned again, "how long will it take to get to this Loir place?" He wondered playing idly with his bangs looking at it as he strung it out over his face. Then let it drop over it touched his chin.

"Well its a two day train ride to the station but no Train actually goes to the city." Roy sighed, "You'll have to walk the rest of the way." Roy wasn't to happy with that either but Ed wanted to find where this stone is so Roy was helping him the best he could.

"Your coming with me right?" Edward wondered perking his ears up he sat up stright for the first time.

"No, I can't I have to stay here and I am also being moved to The HQ in The East of the country." Roy told Edward, "That is where the train will return to once your through with your mission."

"Aw ok," Edward nodded this would be his first real case so he better wake up, "Why you being moved to East?" Edward wondered.

"Its the kings orders," Roy shrugged, "East isn't to bad anyways," Roy then stood up and walked over to Edward. "Are you sure your ok?" He wondered getting right into his face the glassy eyed look made it seem he was on some kind of Drugs.

"Yeah I am fine relax Colonel," Edward said trying to be convincing and failing misrabley.

Then Roy smelled the scent of someone else on him. He growled and grabbed Edward by the shirt collar. "Who touched you!?" Roy then let him go and growled low in his throat... "Let me guess The King's little talk was more then talking!?" Roy growled and his fists clinched very tightly he had half a mind to go roast himself a fucking perverted King.

Damn Mustang was no fool Edward thought, he didn't know if he should tell him what happened though wouldn't Bradly harm Roy if he said anything so he hung his head. Then Roy tilted his chin up to look at him. "And your tounge is tide is that it?" Roy sighed and went and sat back in his chair and put his arm over his eyes feeling so pissed off he just needed to set something on fire. So he snapped his fingers and set those ugly drapes in his office on fire.

Edward's eyes widened and he jumped a bit when Roy did this, "Please I am sorry," Edward went over and tried to hug Roy who put his hand out.

"I can't touch you right now, his scent is all over you, it reeks..." Roy's tail was swishing madly... "Well on second thought maybe I should put my scent back over you! Though it appears that wasn't enough to stop him!" Roy growled and pulled Edward onto his lap posseivly, "I wonder just how many more fuckers will try to do something if you go out there alone!"

"Roy calm down I know this is hard for you to bare, its not fun for me either, but I don't have time right now to worry about this. He told me I'd still be able to see you and do what I needed to for my brother. I have to be his slave, if I want to have the accsess I need to find what ever I need to. That is what he said its equivalent exchange I can't get all of this for nothing." Edward finally spilled the beans to Roy.

Roy sighed and stroked Edward on his golden braid, which felt really rough on Ed's head at the moment, as Roy was thinking about how he'd love nothing more then to roast himself a stupid perverted panther make him blind in both eyes! "How can you tell me to be calm this is a crime and The King can't just get away with it!" Roy went on stroking Edward's head rather harshly...

"Gah Roy stop that it hurts!" Ed said swating Roy's hand away from his head with a cute frown on hi sface.

"Oh I am sorry love," Roy put his hand down and looped his arms around Edward's waist then and hugged him from behind.

"But he is the King, he can do what he wants can't he?" Edward wondered as he sat comfortably on Roy's thigh he looked up at him twitching his ear.

"No," Roy frowned, "he can't get away with this, he won't, Edward what he did is a serious crime, he touched someone elses mate, and he thinks he can make you his slave and that isn't true! There is laws of nature, he went against those." Edward hugged Roy around his neck and put his face in his chest.

"Please don't do anything he might hurt you or try and kill you or something, then beat me because I told you. I don't want anything to happen to you!" Edward's voice was muffled in Roy's chest. "I mean can you really just set him on fire and get away with it that easily? I mean if that is true I suppose its a plausable thing to do. How many people adore and follow King Bradly won't they think your trying to take his place an assassination you might be gunned down. I couldn't have that happen to you I can't let you die! I already have one soul to protect, If I need to I'll give up my other limbs just for you!" Edward wasn't fully making any sence he was just spouting things out he was afraid of Roy getting hurt.

Roy sighed and lifted Edward's chin so they could look each other in the eyes, "Alright fine, I'll calm down for now I know you really need to go help your brother, and no I suppose I can't just roast him as much as I really want too." Roy was starting to go into deep thought on how he could go about beating the shit out of the King without getting caught in the act. "Anyways I'll take you and Alphonse to the station." Roy stroked Edward's face, "and I'll take you home so you can pack your bags." Roy stood up and set Ed on his feet. "Come along," he said taking his hand and leading him out the door.

Roy had to give Edward his kisses goodbye while he tried to pack in his room, which Edward didn't have to much to pack anyways. "Now don't be afraid to seriously hurt someone while your out there." Roy said between kisses Edward was holding one of his shirts he was meaning to pack Roy didn't seem to want to let him go. "Also use your metal arm, don't be afraid to do that." Roy said kissing over Edward's neck, "I feel like I should give you a gun or something." He said putting his hands on Ed's shoulders.

"No I don't want a gun, I'll just from now on be on the alert, don't worry." Edward tried to calm Roy down though he was rather nervous himself. He knew he had to be strong so he could find away to get his brother back to normal. It had been way to long now and he needed to get going.

"Hmn yeah, well as soon as you get to Lior phone me," Roy instructed, "Then before you leave phone me again."

"Alright, I will now we need to get going," Edward reminded him Roy nodded he let Ed finish packing his bags then they left with Alphonse. Edward and Al got on the train and Roy waved them goodbye through the window of the cart Ed sat in as the Train pulled away. Now Roy had to go pack himself he had to make ready to go to East, though he was half tempted to go kill Bradly even if Edward pleaded him not too. He couldn't stand to think he was under the rule of a rapist!


	19. Chapter 20

Roy called a meeting with his best men, he needed ideas he knew they would support him. They gathered in his house so he knew no one would be listing, he had already checked to make sure there was no bugs in his house. Then he searched on each of his members for a extra protection.

Everyone sat around him in a semi circle, Roy sat in front of them, "Ok I have gathered us here today because something terrible is going on. I need my best men to help me out, I know I can trust you. Now The King has decided he is going to make Edward his little sex slave," Roy growled at the thought of it his tail swishing to and fro.

"Oh My God really?" Havoc wondered with his unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth,"That is just so wrong."

Hawkeye was feeling pretty pissed herself, "Would you like me to sniper him for you sir?" Riza wondered as she sat up straighter then she normally would.

"No, we can't do that, we have to make it seem like an accident of some kind," Roy said to Hawkeye, "If I could set him on fire believe me he would already be on fire."

Mase Hughes Roy's best friend was in on this as well since Roy had moved to East, "Well I say that is a good idea, that poor kid." Mase said shaking his head, "well we will think of something don't worry."

"Yeah I'd like to think of something before Edward returns so he doesn't have to go under that terrible ordeal again!" Roy was really hoping this would be able to work that way, but they didn't have to much time and they weren't even in the same city as the King now. "Though Ed's train is coming here, I wonder if the King will make a trip down this way to see his little Slave." Roy growled at the thought of it again.

"Well I can find that out for you, Colonel," Hughes offered and slid his glasses back up his nose.

"Alright get on that for me, right away." Roy said to his friend, "and then report back to me as soon as you do." Hughes nodded and sat back to wait to see if he'd give out anymore information to the others.

"If this won't work, I think black mail might be another option but we'd have to wait tell Ed came back... And I don't know if I wanna make Edward bait like that." Roy sighed his tail swishing annoyed.

"Well it looks like this is the only two choices we have," Riza sighed, running her fingers over her chin also trying to think of something anything else.

"Yes, well Hughes go a head and get on that now, and report back to me ok?" Hughes nodded, "You are all dismissed," Roy told them he stood up the men left the house, he heard the phone ring that should be Ed he quickly went over and picked it up."Hello?" Roy spoke into the phone as he put it to his ear.

"Hey its me, I made it to the station in Lior." Edward's voice came through the phone.

"Well that is good to know, and call me when you actually make it through that God forsaken desert ok?" Roy said in his ordering tone. God how he hated thinking of Edward as a slave to anyone it just pissed him off so much.

"Yes Sir," Edward said over the phone, "Well I'll talk to you when I get there then good bye Colonel."

"Goodbye Fullmetal and be safe," Roy then hung up the phone and went to the kitchen. Riza was still there, she watched Roy walk over to his liquor cabinet and poor himself some bourbon into a tumbler with a few ice cubes. Then he opened the drawer under it and took out a cigarette, he put it to his lips and lit with his black lighter and breathed in the smoke he noted Hawkeye standing in the corner of his vision. He picked up his glass and took a sip of the amber colored drink. "Can I help you?" He wondered and took another drag on his cigarette then tapped the ashed into the silver ash tray on the table which he pulled a chair out and sat down.

"Well I just didn't know if you might want someone to talk to," Riza wondered hopefully then put her hand to her forehead and stood up straight. "Sir!" She added.

Roy gave a little sound of amusement, "yes its fine Riza relax and get a drink pull up a seat." He said pointing to the chair across from him.

"Thank you Sir," She said and pored herself a glass of red wine and went and sat across from Roy, she took a sip of the sweet tangy red drink.

"Alright Riza I said relax call me Roy now will you," Roy smirked and tapped his ashes into the silver tray again then sipped his drink. "So what do you want to talk about?" He wondered.. How was it that Roy could be so charming even at a time like this she wondered yet held a very cocky heir about him. Most people hated such a man for being good looking successful and charismatic. Aside for young panther women who wanted to date him cause he was sexy and powerful. He broke hearts at every turn he took. Thankful Riza was no fool though none the less his charms hit her too from time to time.

"Sorry Roy, anyways I just wondered how you were feeling about everything that has been happening? I mean its got to be taking a toll on you?" Riza said and sipped more of her wine.

"Well of course it is, why do you think I am trying to do what I can to stop this, so it won't go any further, it eats me up inside to think that even the King of the Nation can't keep his slimy paws off of Edward!" Roy growled and took a big swig of his drink, "I keep having visions of myself going into his bedroom at night and slowly roasting his cock while he is alive to feel it." Roy accidentally snorted in his rage as he said this man Roy looked very frighting when he was pissed.

Riza put her hand on Roy's, "Come on Roy, I think you need to come with me so you can have a little bit of stress relieve." Roy nodded and stood up he put his cigarette out in the tray with a hissing sound. He followed Riza out to the back of his house with his drink. In his large back yard he had some hay bails set up along with target practices dummies.

"Here hold this for me and step back," He said to the red eyed panther, she nodded and took Roy's drink and stepped back behind him so not to get caught in the heat if the wind blew. Then she watched the fire display, Roy snapped his fingers it looked very graceful as he did so and he set dummy after dummy on fire some he blew up the straw all but vanished in red licks of flame. Then the last thing he hit was a Barrel of TNT all the way back at the end of his property that would make a small mushroom cloud and a rumbling sound. This was what he really needed to hear he gave a sigh breathed in the sulfur air that lingered.

"Do you feel better?" Riza wondered walking up by his side and offered him his drink back. He put his hand around the drink and took another swig.

"Yes, but its still not good enough," Roy turned back to go into the house Riza followed him as she shut the door he went on once it was shut. "I want to roast That Bastard myself!" He told her, "Its pissing me off even more that I just can't do that." Roy expressed to Riza and went back into the kitchen and got himself a refill.

"I understand, I'd like to shoot him between the eyes, What is wrong with all these panthers wanting to do this with that young cub!? I mean seriously he must have some kind of special charm about him." Riza said and went and pored herself some more wine Roy went into the livingroom and sat down on the sofa Riza joined him.

"Its because he is so young, male cubs always get the worst of it honestly specially ones who roam about like he does, also he is in the spotlight so more scum will see him. I just never thought The King would be one of those low lifes." Roy drank more of his drink and sighed shaking his head.

"So you mean to say even you went through the same thing when you were a cub?" Riza wondered twitching her ear as she drank more of the red liquid.

"Yes," Roy nodded and sipped more of the bourbon the cold ice cubs bumped against his lips as he drank it. Then he set the glass down. "Male Panthers tried to mate me all the time. I did give quiet a few nice scars to remember me by. I am hoping here soon Edward will get pissed enough to do this too. At first when it happened to me I was pretty shocked and didn't know how to handle it. The I snapped at the last fellow when I was about fifteen and clawed his eyes out. I never had issues since. Edward comes from a quiet country living where he didn't have to worry about such things. Most Female's won't come onto a male unless its their mate or they haven't been mated and are the trashy kind you'll see in bars wanting to fuck. Though most of the time they stay with their female partners as well." Roy explained to him, "The girls who want me are also young and horny I mean there is a lot of levels to this." Roy told Riza..."Has anyone ever tried to get you?" Roy wondered though he wasn't sure he wanted to get anymore pissed off.

Riza sighed and nodded, "Yes a few girls came after me, also some men, I was able to break the males arms and a few of the girls I actually liked." She told him, "My father taught me how to fight just for the fact panthers would want to mate me in my heat." Riza answered.

"Well I am glad you were able to defend yourself then," Roy sighed and took another drink. "Well I am going to go and rest as much as I can. I hope to hear from Hughes soon." Roy said standing up. "So goodnight Riza." He said she stood up and nodded.

"Goodnight Roy," She said and drank her wine and left the house. Roy then went up stairs and removed his clothes and climbed into bed. He had a picture of him and Edward in a frame hugging and Edward had that big happy grin on his face. Roy smiled softly then turned off the light and tried to get some sleep.


	20. Chapter 21

div class="gr-top"  
div class="gr"  
div class="metadata" /div  
/div  
/div  
div class="gr-body"  
div class="gr"  
div class="grf-indent"  
div class="text" The Bond That Can Kill Chapter 21br /br /Edward stepped off the train at East, Roy was standing there waiting for him in his civilan clothes. Alphonse followed behind, they seemed to be very let down worn out and tired. Of course Roy knew why, as the reports came into him Edward also told him that it had been a fluke. br /br /None the less Ed couldn't help the smile that matched Roy's as he walked up to him, Roy thought Edward looked more and more beautiful every time he saw him. And being gone for as long as he was made him seem to shine even more. "Welcome to East Fullmetal," Roy said he had his hands behind his back though he really wanted to pick Ed up and spin him /br /Roy winked at Edward and the blonde blushed, "Thank you Colonel," Edward nodded looking into those big beautiful black ember /br /"Well I am sure your tired lets go home," Roy said and took Edward's bag for him, "How are things going with you Al?" Roy wondered as they came to the /br /"Oh I guess as fine as it can, Thank you Colonel." Al nodded then he squeezed into the back of the car. Ed and Roy sat in the front and As they began to drive Ed noticed the paper laying on the seat between him and Roy... In big bold letters it read, Kings Train Derailed Over a five hundred drop bridge and exploded. No remains could be found of the king and his men. In the picture there was a high mushroom cloud floating into the air. br /br /Edward just sat gaping at this, it couldn't be true he thought, then looked over at Roy who was driving like he should keeping his eyes on the road. "So what is so interesting in there?" Roy wondered as he turned right down first east /br /"You mean you haven't read it yet?" Edward wondered Roy shook his head, "Well it says that King Bradly's train derailed and blew up no bodies could be found. Meaning everyone was incinerated So who is going to be the new King now that Bradly is no longer here?" Edward wondered inside he couldn't help but feel some what relieve at this /br /"Well that isn't anything you'll have to worry about, right now, what is important is we know the news, and perhaps I'll look into it a little later but right now I know your tired and hungry." Roy put his hand on Edward's, the blonde turned his hand and held on to Roy's he missed his firm warm /br /They pulled up to Roy's house and he parked the car, Ed had never seen this place before it was out in a nice place in the country he had a lot of land. His house was still humble and cozy though. Everyone got out of the car once the automobile was stationary, Edward walked up to the front porch he loved the fact they could see Mountains in the distance the air smelled so fresh. "This is so nice compared to the hot desert," Edward said as Roy unlocked the door and all three of them went inside. br /br /"I bet," Roy said and hung his keys next to the door, the kitchen was to the right of them and a wooden table sat in the middle of the kitchen in a nicely sized dining area. The Living area was behind a little bend in the kitchen wall with a nice L Sofa and a coffee table. The house seemed nice and cozy inside as well to /br /Ed removed his coat and boots he hung his coat up, then went across the floor, and into the kitchen he opened the ice box door. He pulled out some tuna... "Want a sandwich?" He wondered to /br /"Yes that would be nice thanks," Roy smiled and then went to pore himself a drink. Edward then made them both a nice tuna sandwich and gave Roy one, Edward bit into his and practically inhaled it. "Geez when was the last time you ate?" He /br /"On the train ride here, I am just starved for some reason," Edward said and drank some water he had pored out for /br /"Oh, well did you get enough to eat in Lior?" Roy wondered as he sat down at the table with his drink and his /br /"Yeah, like I said I am just really hungry, not as much anymore after I ate that sandwich." Ed shrugged and sat down next to Roy he watched him drink the amber colored drink. If it wasn't for Al in the room he'd have knocked Roy over and started to tare his clothes off but of course he couldn't with Al /br /After they got done eating Roy and Ed went to take a bath together. Alphonse set outside in the back yard to watch the stars. Roy had filled the tub and put in nice smelling bubbles. Then he climbed in and leaned his back against the wall and Edward sat cozily between Roy's legs he hugged him putting his cheek on his chest. He started to purr happily Roy wrapped his arms around Ed and he kissed him on the forehead. "I missed you so damn much, it was hard to sleep knowing you were out there on your own." Roy said laying his cheek on top of Ed's /br /"Well I managed to get out of it myself well with the help of Alphonse of course, its just so annoying I walked through that hot as hell desert for nothing!" Edward growled a bit then Roy started to rub him on his back and it was /br /"It will be ok baby," Roy said softly and tilted his chin up, "I'll keep helping you the most I can, and I'll make sure you'll be ok don't worry," Roy said and kissed Edward on the lips. Roy could smell Edward was going into his heat and it started to make his sexual senses tingle. br /br /Edward nodded and pushed his back into Roy's fingers, then he kissed him firmly the kiss became deeper and hotter, tell all the pent up feelings from waiting all this time. Seemed to break loose. Roy wanted to make Edward his again put his sent all over him and inside of him. Roy turned Edward over in the bath tub and kissed up and down his chest licking his nipples as he did so, then he cupped his balls and massaged them, he stroked up and down on Edward's penis with his other /br /Edward was moaning, and biting his bottom lips as Roy pleasured him, getting him more then excited, Roy stood up and helped Edward stand up then he grabbed his ass cheeks and had Ed wrap his legs around his waist, he put him against the wall, he slid Edward down onto his shaft. Edward moaned... "Roy," He whispered his name as Roy started to slid in and out of his hot needy /br /"Oh Edward your so sexy and your mine!" Roy said with a sexy growling and he bit Edward on his mating mark again. Edward gave off a sexy little growling that sounds a bit chocked. As Roy sucked on Edward's neck, then he reached between them and jerked Edward off, and together they came calling each others names. Then Roy carried Edward from the bathroom into the bedroom and he shut the door. He walked over to the bed and laid Edward down on it and went on kissing /br /The mating would not stop for a week now, Roy and Edward where bound together as mates, to carry out their very nature. To satisfy that primal need, that has called together every panther demon since before time was ever recorded. Together they were a beautiful mating pair of gold and ember, tails intertwining of soft sunny yellow, and black of shinny silks weaving together. The soft secret cooing of the mating cry could be heard it was a beautiful song it is a sad thing that many do not hear. Though it is only for the two mates to know the secret language of their heart and soul. With such magic little miracles are bound to grow in little golden light all about the two pure lovers souls. The gold thread weaves around the spirit binding them together, unbreakable this love is, stronger then death, forever more vast then that of the cosmos. This is The Bond of Bonds and its a deadly one for if any so try to harm the mate of the other death will surly find thee./div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	21. Chapter 22

div class="gr-top"  
div class="gr"  
div class="metadata" /div  
/div  
/div  
div class="grf-indent"  
div class="text"The Day The Sky Turned Red Chapter 22br /br /Edward and Alphonse wanted to go see Nina and Tucker, to see if there is anything else he can get maybe a new book. Also because he wanted to say his final goodbye to them. Even if they were in East at the moment. Roy could not go with them, so once again Ed and Al where riding on the train alone, Edward and Alphonse were playing a game of black jack, Edward was pretty good at this game. He kept beating Alphonse at every turn he /br /"Man you beat me again," Alphonse sighed as Edward scooted the chocolate coins over to himself. br /br /"Whelp Al some of us are good at somethings and not so good at others," Edward shrugged, he looked down at the little cat book that was also in the loot pile... "But here you can have this," Ed smiled and handed Al the /br /"Thanks brother," Al sounded like he was smiling as he spoke his thanks to Edward. They finally got to Central Station, Edward and Alphonse got off the train Ed had his one little suitcase they walked out of the Train station made their way to Tuckers house. It was a gloomy rainy day Edward hated it when they had to walk, but he didn't have money for a /br /"Why is it always raining when we walk?" Edward wondered to Alphonse as they came closer to Tuckers house. br /br /"I don't know brother," Alphonse said with a shrugging they quickened their pace as the rain became more steady they got to the front porch of Tuckers house. Edward knocked on the door but it was a jar... It creaked open which was a very creepy /br /"Hello," Edward called into the house as Al and Ed stepped inside, it was dark and even more messy then before. "Tucker, Nina, Alexander?" Edward heard some movement in the /br /"Ed is that you?" Trucker wonder coming out of the library his glasses gleamed in the little light that shown through the /br /"Yes, of course its me, why are all the lights out?" Edward wondered, "Did I wake you up from a nap?" He wondered swishing his golden tail he could smell the scent of Nina and Alexander but it smelled /br /"Oh no, I have been doing a wonderful Alchemy Experiment," Trucker told Edward with a smile that was rather creepy on his face. "You being an Alchemist I am sure you'll appreciate this, follow me will you." Trucker turned and started to walk into the Library, Ed looked at Al not so sure about this. br /br /He so far didn't have a reason not to trust him, so Edward and Alphonse followed him through the messy Library where books were knocked out about the room it seemed even dustier then before. Tucker then came to a steal door and he started to undo the combination. "I know this will for sure get me back my State Alchemy status!" He chuckled and opened the door. "come on Nina!" He called /br /Out of the shadows came a beast that looked like a dog with long hair and a very sad face, " A Chimera, Why did you name it Nina?" Edward wondered looking up at /br /"Edward," He heard the chimera speaking and Trucker laughed. "It hurts brother." Said the Chimera in a very low yet painful sounding voice. Edward had bent down to pet the top of the dog like creatures /br /"See a Speaking Chimera isn't it wonderful, the last one I did they wouldn't speak and ended up dying." Trucker said and he sighed, "Oh well its all in the name of Alchemy sometimes there is flaws this is how we get back to being better and better. Experimenting tell you get perfection!" Tucker said pointing at his "Great Work."br /br /Edward knew now what had happened, the feeling that went through him was red, all he could see was red his tail swished back and forth his ears went back on his head. He stood up and turned to face Trucker, "You mean to tell me, You turned your own Daughter into this!" Edward roared, "And let me guess the other was your wife and you let her die! YOU Fucking stupid ass bastard!" Edward tackled Tucker to the ground with a snarling showing off his fangs, he started to punch him over and over again with his metal fist. "You stupid, mother fucker, fuck fuck fuck!" He screamed with every punch, as his fist made contact with Tuckers face it sounded like Edward was tenderizing bloody meat, some of the blood splattered up on his face. Then he used his claws to scratch as his face. "I am going to Kill you for this!" Edward was going to bite Trucker on his juggler br /br /"Brother No!" Alphonse put his hand on Ed's shoulder and held him back, "You done enough, you can't kill him, you can't have his death on your hands, I won't let you." Alphonse sounded like he was crying he was very pissed off as /br /Edward had tears in his eyes and looked up at Alphonse, "But Al he... He..." Edward then felt Nina nudging him on his hand and he looked up into her white dead eyes. Edward then turned to Nina and hugged her around her furry body and he sobbed, "I am so sorry Nina, why couldn't I be here to protect you." Ed was wetting her fur with his tears. br /br /"Brother don't cry," Nina tried to tell him, "Edward it hurts." She said in her deeper voice it was so /"I know Nina, I am sorry," Edward whispered to the poor little /br /"Well thanks Al for stopping Ed from killing me," Trucker said in a low voice from the ground. Alphonse clinched his fist and turned to /br /"Don't you thank me you bastard," Alphonse punched him and knocked him out. "Come on lets get out of here." Alphonse sighed and Edward /br /"Come on Nina, we will figure out away to get you back to normal," Edward said swiping the tears from his cheeks and smeared Truckers blood some across his /br /As they walked out of the house, Edward saw a car in front of the pathway, it was the men who were coming to see Truckers Experiment they walked up the pathway and saw the Chimera. "Oh So this is the Alchemy experiment he was talking about," Said one of the men to the other and they had a rope and put it around Nina's /br /"Hey what the fuck do you think your doing, you can't take her, She is Nina Truckers Daughter!" Edward shouted and used his claws and cut the rope. "I won't let you touch her," Edward stood in front of her growling and hissing he was ready to pounce /br /Then the Iron Alchemist showed up, "Fullmetal this is not for you to say, though Trucker has broken the law. We will deal with him and this," He said pointing to Nina. "So you can be on your way." Edward looked up at the General he was so damn tall where did people like him come from anyways he wondered. br /br /"Well it sure as hell should be, Nina is my little sister, and he, he fucking ruined this little girls life its not fair!" Ed shouted up at the big man who didn't seem phased by this at all. br /br /"Well you'll find life isn't fair Fullmetal," The Iron Alchemist said with his arms crossed, then he nodded at more of the men to come and take Tucker away. "Don't worry this man will see his justice, and we will take this off your hands." The Iron Alchemist pointed to Nina. Before Edward could do anything he took Nina and Tucker off the property and put them into the back of the police /br /Edward watched helplessly as They drove off with Nina, Edward screamed as he did so lighting flashed and a loud clap of thunder could be heard it shook the earth./div  
/div 


	22. Chapter 23

Edward Time To Wake Up! Chapter 23

Edward, was laying on his bed in his dorm in Central he was just staring at the wall, he had not moved for the last three days, He wouldn't even eat Soup Al made him. "Come On Ed we have to get going remember?" Al said shaking his shoulder Ed had not turned away from the wall in three days either.

"What is the point?" Edward muttered, this was the first he spoke in three days, "I mean the lead was a fluke, I can't protect you, I couldn't protect Nina. Everyone is just better off without me." Edward muttered then he felt his shoulder being grabbed and hauled up out of the bed he was face to face with Alphonse.

"NO Brother your not allowed to give up!" Al was holding Edward under his arm pits, he had a very shocked look on his face. "We are suppose to be in this together, we are suppose to get or bodies back do you remember that?"

"Yes, I do remember Alphonse I am sorry your right I need to buck up... I just don't know where else to look you know for the Stone." Edward sighed as he was still dangling in the air. Not Like Al's arms ever got tired.

"I know," Alphonse sat Edward back on his bed and Al sat on the ground he put a fist to his cheek and leaned on his elbow.

Edward laid back on his bed with his arms spread out trying to think of anything he could do nothing was coming to him. "I think I need to go to the Central Library maybe there will be something worth our while?"

"Yeah maybe you do have your state watch now, you could get into restricted areas." Alphonse reminded him.

"Yeah that is true," Edward nodded, "Alright well lets go get some books then, I hate it seems its all we are doing. Maybe I could look up some other people who might know of the stone." Edward got this good idea he put on his boots and his coat. "Alright come on."

"Edward don't you think you might want to put on some pants as well?" Alphonse said giggling.

Edward laughed as well, "Geez I have been idol for to long," he said shaking his head at himself he then took off his boots and put his pants on and got his watch then put his shoes back on. They went out of the dorm luckily it was actually a nice day. They walked to the library and up the long steps to the top. Then came into the vast airy building with books from floor to shelves there was also two more floors and a basement. "Wow," Edward couldn't believe he never came here before his eye lit up with all the books.

Alphonse echoed Edward's enthusiasm, as he looked all around the book filled large nest egg. Ed went over to the desk he leaned his elbow on it and twitched his ear. There was a mousy looking cat girl reading a book. She didn't seem to notice him. "Excuse me," He said and the girl looked up and seemed to get all nervous and shut the book and put it under the desk trying to act like Ed saw nothing.

"Um yes what can I do for you?" She wondered she had glasses and brown short hair, she was wearing a red top with a light brown skirt.

"I am going into the Restricted section, and I just wanted to let you know and here is my Alchemy Watch of Prove I can go in." Ed said getting right to the point taking it out and showing her.

"Oh a state Alchemist fancy, I didn't know little boys could be state alchemists." She said and bent down and got the keys from a drawer in the desk.

Alphonse grabbed Ed and covered his mouth as he started to flay and shouted obscene language into his palm, Sheska looked up to see Ed's angry fit she looked a bit afraid.

"Don't mind my brother he isn't all well in the head," Alphonse chuckled still holding him close to his body so he couldn't escape and hurt the little panther demon lady.

"Oh um ok, well follow me then," she said and turned to the right and started to walk toward the door. Alphonse carried Edward after her he was glaring up at Alphonse. Sheska unlocked the door and opened it and turned on some lamps it smelled musty of old books in this room. "Well Enjoy if you need any help finding something just let me now." She smiled and walked away.

Ed managed to put Al's hand off his face, "put me down you bucket of bolts I can walk you know!" Alphonse dropped Edward on his ass. "HEY," he cried, "Stop being a smart ass!" Edward kicked Alphonse in his shin with his metal foot which caused a loud banging sound throughout the library.

"Well if you'd control your temper this wouldn't happen, I wouldn't have to be a "smart ass!" Alphonse put his fingers in quotations.

Sheska walked in just in time to see Edward putting Alphonse in a headlock, "Stop talking back to your older brother!" He said knocking on Al's helmet with his metal fist. Then she had to dodge as Alphonse tossed him out the door and he landed on his back.

"If you'll excuse me I have some books to look for if that is ok with you Brother!" Al turned around and walked down the aisle of books. Edward was laying upside down against one of the shelves of books.

Sheska went over to Edward and bent down at her knees holding some books, "Um I need to ask you two to keep it down. This is a Library after all," She giggled nervously Edward slid to the side and rubbed his head.

"Yeah, yeah alright sorry" He sat up and stood up he wobbled a bit.

"Are you going to be ok?" She wondered stepping up behind him so he didn't fall over if that happened.

"Yeah I'll be fine," He said and walked into the room and he knocked into a small rack of books and knocked it over and laid on top of it. As he laid there he saw a book about the philosopher's stone. He reached over and picked it up well that easy he thought.

"Oh My Gosh, are you alright?" Sheska wondered coming to Edward's side and helped him sit up. "I think you should sit down and get an ice pack."

"Yeah that would be nice, but I'll do that when I get home, I am going to check this book out," Ed said holding up the red covered book with a golden trim, with a fake red stone in the middle outlined in gold.

"Um ok sure," Sheska said and helped Edward to his feet, then set up the rack of books and started to put them back in. Alphonse came back around he was holding a book of the names of Alchemists.

"I liked your Idea, we could look into see if any of the other Alchemists might have looked into it before?" Alphonse said holding up his books that were paper back and stamped together with metal holes.

"That is a good idea," Edward agreed, "Alright I think we have what we need for now," Edward said to the woman who was putting the books back into alphabetical order.

"Ok good!" She said standing up and walking out of the room and shut the door and locked it once Ed and Al walked out of the room. They followed her up to the counter and she checked them out. "Here you go have a nice day." She waved.

"Thanks you too," Alphonse said waving at her and smiling with his voice as he left with Edward. Once they were outside Edward kicked Alphonse in his ass and made him fall all the way down the steps. Of course this didn't hurt Alphonse either though it did scuff up his armor. "HEY!" Alphonse shouted from down below on the ground. "That was a cheap shot!"

Edward sighed and walked down the steps, "That is why you don't mess with your big brother, I will get you back for it!" Alphonse stood up and sighed.

"Alright brother you win," As they walked Alphonse put his foot out and tripped Edward he landed on his front hitting his chin.

Edward jumped up had a very pissed off look on his face which even made Al afraid he started to run away from Ed. The Blonde panther ran down the street after his little brother. "Come back here you tin can!"


	23. Chapter 24

Rain And Tears Chapter 24

Edward was sitting outside in the rain, he had finished reading the book and was thinking it through, the rain had started to fall as he sat there, he just stared at the ground, more in thought about what he could do for Nina, he had two siblings he needed to take care of now. He just felt the weight piling up on him. It felt heavy sitting out in the rain was not a good thing for his automail either. It would cause his the ports to become sore but he didn't care. The rain ran down his blonde hair to drip on the steps in front of him.

Then he heard soft foot fall. Coming up the path but he didn't care to look up, then he felt someone sit down next to him, then put their coat over his head. He looked up to his delight which he didn't even know he could still feel. Roy was their as if by some miracle he manifested out of the rain. "Edward what are you doing sitting in the rain you know its not good for you." Roy's reasoning voice though soft and deep spoke in a caring tone to the little panther demon.

Edward through his arms around Roy's chest nearly knocking him over, "Oh Roy where did you come from!?" The blonde wanted to know his face buried in Roy's neck his voice was muffled.

Roy stroked his hair and stood up wrapping the coat around Edward so he looked like a cute little cub. He rocked him back, "I came because Alphonse called me, he told me what happened." Roy walked to the dorm door and he opened it and walked in and shut the rainy day out.

"Oh," Edward sighed as Roy took Edward into the bathroom, he stood him on his feet, and he removed his coat.

"You stay right here I'll be back," Roy command of Edward, who nodded but he wanted to follow him. Roy left for a moment to go hang his coat up then he walked back in and shut the door. He removed all of Edward's wet clothes. He got a towel and started to dry him off, "You know your going to be very sore from sitting out in the cold rain like that." He went onto say as he was bending down drying off Edward's legs and his metal leg he was seeming to buffer tell it shined again.

"I know," Edward sighed, "I didn't care," he said looking down at Roy who looked up at him with a disproving look.

"Edward that is very careless of you indeed," Roy said twitching his black panther ear. "I hope it won't lock up your joints."

"Stop worrying father" Ed joked, and received a whack on his ass. Edward yelped and jumped damn that stung.

"I am worse then your father," Roy said with a little growling, "I am your mate," though the growling was playful. "Seriously you need to take better care of yourself he said standing up so now the young blonde was looking up at Roy.

"Well seriously I'll be fine," Edward tried to be convincing he gave Roy a sweet look.

"Hmn I don't think you are," Roy undid the wet tangle of thick golden locks which where matted together Roy pulled on the hair trying to get it apart and found this to be a difficult task Ed had such thick hair. He ended up pulling rather hard on his hair.

"Ouch," he moaned Ed's head went with the tugging of the tangle of golden locks.

"Edward I leave you to go off for three days and you aren't taking care of yourself." Roy went on, "Now your going to need a shower, I am going to put bags over your metal arm and leg so no more water gets in." Roy then did as he said tying them around Edward's arm and leg and made sure it was sealed.

Edward made a cute little pouting face about the fact he had not been taking care of himself. "Well I am sorry but after what happened to Nina! I kind of lost my will to do to much." Edward explained to Roy he should understand.

"Well, you can't give up you have to be strong, as hard as it is you have to go on, but your not alone Edward." Roy said to him looking him in the eyes then brought the cub now only dressed in a plastic bags into his embrace. "I'll be here now to help." He kissed the top of Edward's head

Edward nodded, "Alright sounds much better," though his heart was still very heavy but Roy was helping a lot just the fact he was here was amazing in its self.

"Ok you get in the shower I am going to go make us some dinner alright?" Roy said and Edward nodded and Roy kissed him on the lips before he turned and left the bathroom he shut the door.

Ten minutes later Edward came out into the living area his hair was down and nice and shinny and clean now, he was wearing a black t-shirt and some grey soft pants and some socks. Roy had set the table with tea, and he made salmon with rice. "Ohhh," Edward said and he sat down at the table.

"Yeah I know fancy huh?" He wondered and he set Ed's glass down full of Orange Drink and kissed him on the cheek. Then down his neck the two were purring.

Alphonse was content to sit in the corner reading he knew Edward needed Roy right now and he was so happy that Roy came. "Oh yes very much so!" Edward agreed with his ears perked up Roy walked around to the other side of the small table, he sat down. Edward started to eat he felt ravished... "Mmmmm" He moaned... Then he stopped thinking about what he had just done. "Um oops," Edward tried to correct himself. "This is very good," he said sitting up straight.

Roy smiled glad Ed was remembering his manors. Or was attempting to remember them "Well thank you," he nodded and ate his own food, of course Edward's food was pretty much gone in a flash. This time he was very hungry he had hardly eaten for three days.

Edward and Roy where now snuggled together on the sofa sharing one blankets, Roy was playing now with Edward's untangled golden locks. It felt so good he purred as he leaded against Roy. Just being in his arms made him forget about the evil unfair world outside of Roy's arms. He sighed it would be so amazing if this could just last.

"Uh ah," Roy said in a tisking tone of voice, "none of that sad sighing, what is on your mind." The dark haired panther wondered to Edward, softly as he went on petting him.

"Hmn its silly really," Edward gave a little chuckle his purring was getting louder as the petting was feeling so good.

"Well what is it tell me I like to know funny things." Roy stopped petting Edward's head which made him pout.

"Well I was just thinking how nice it would be if we could just stay here safe on this sofa, Away from the dark world. Of course Alphonse would have his body back we'd not have to worry about anything but just snuggling with each other." The sad sighing returned Roy kissed him on his cheek.

"Well one day we will get there, its why you can't give up Edward." Roy whispered into his ear and kissed the shell of it. Edward smiled and winked his eye as Roy did this.

"Roy," Edward said turning some so he could look at the elder and he was sitting in his lap now.

"Yes Edward," Roy wondered in a tone that sounded so lovely almost like he was singing, those dark eyes with the ever shinning light of far off diamonds twinkling endlessly in the pool of ember. His black hair and white skin contrasted to make him look so beautiful, Roy was the most beautiful living creature in the entire world. Edward thought to himself he took Roy's hand and kissed his knuckles.

"I... I love you." Edward spoke into Roy's eyes and kissed over his knuckles again, Roy felt a warm ping in his heart when Edward declared this to him.

Roy hugged Edward and closed his lips around the soft pink mouth, and kissed him deeply breathing him in. Then he broke the kiss and pushed some of Edward's hair out of his eyes. "I Love you too."

"AWWW OH MY GOSH you two are sooooo cute!" Alphonse squealed from the corner and he happened to be holding a blonde kitten. Of course this startled Ed and Roy out of their little world.

At this moment all the two love birds could do is chuckle, and the laughter became warm and hearty, this was music that rarely filled Edward's dorm but how could there not be after the declaration of love!


	24. Chapter 25

If You Play With Fire You Will Get Burned Chapter 25

Edward had gone down the list of Alchemist who seemed to be very powerful ones. He wrote them down. There was Kimblee he was psycho and in jail from being a murder. Then he saw Marco all that its said was he was a deserter that was it. There was no more information on this man then that.

Roy came into the dorm after he had to fill out some reports, in the office plus they were needing to make the funeral for the dead King. He removed his boots and hung up his jacket. He walked over to Edward, "So you find anything interesting?" He wondered and bent down and kissed him on his cheek.

"Yes, there is this guy named Marco in here but they said he is a deserter that is it no other information." Edward said looking up at Roy as he flicked his golden tail.

Roy went to the fridge he got himself a beer and opened it, "I don't think I Have ever heard of him." He said drinking the nice lovely crisp drink.

"Seriously?" Edward didn't sound like he believed him, "It says in here he was part of that war you all fought. That he ran away from it doesn't say why."

Roy sat down he had a far off look in his eyes suddenly. "Yeah that was a very terrible stupid not needed war at all." Roy drank more of his beer then ran his hand over the back of his neck. "I regret ever being part of it myself. Though I am called The Hero of the Ishvalan War not a title I am proud to have." Roy sighed and drank more of his beer. "I don't blame this Marco for leaving it." Roy went on to say he had his ears down a bit not happy of these memories at all.

Then there was a knock at the door, Roy stood up and looked through the peephole it was Hawkeye. He opened the door, "Hello Lieutenant come in," he said stepping to the side.

"I didn't come to chat, King Bradly has summoned you to his office along with Fullmetal Sir." She said with a straight face.

Roy and Edward's hearts sunk into their boots, Roy put on a good act, "Oh so the King is alive well that is good. Well come along Fullmetal." Roy looked over at Edward who looked mortified.

Edward was more petrified then anyone there. Edward didn't want to go he wanted to run and hide, go back to Resembool or go hide in a dark cave where he couldn't be found. He stood up none the less he walked out the door staring as he went Roy followed him it felt like a long walk to the Kings office. Once they got there the doors were open for them Bradly was sitting behind his desk looking like he didn't have a scratch on him.

"Hello Fullmetal and Colonel won't you have a seat," he said pointing to the sofa they both walked over and sat down.

"I am relieved to see your well," Roy said to Bradly who walked over and sat down across from them.

"Well thank you, I called you in here because I know your my best men, I need you to find out who was the one responsible for trying to kill me then bring them to me." Bradly said in a very dark and pissed of tone.

"Yes sir, I will get right on that," Roy nodded Edward was looking down at his fingers, Roy was doing an excellent job of hiding his feelings, and not bringing his hand up and roasting the bastard where he sat.

"You are dismissed Colonel, Fullmetal I'd like to speak with you in private." The King said looking over at Edward who was smiling at the young cub.

Then Edward stood up, "NO I won't!" Edward then tried run out of the room, Bradly moved much faster then Ed and grabbed him by the arm and spun him around to hit the door with his cheek.

Roy never knew Bradly could move that fast, of course he was growling now down in his throat as he watched Bradly pin his mate to the door like that. "Why are you in such a hurry, how dare you disobey me." Bradly growled into his ear and pulled him from the door and shoved Edward down on his knees before him. Roy stood up "As I said your dismissed Colonel," Bradly once again reminded Roy of what he had just said.

Bradly was standing over Edward, who then pushed off his arms and tried to kick Bradly in the face he moved out of the way, and Edward ended up kicking the wall he bounced off of it and landed on his feet behind Bradly. "I don't wanna stay with you!" Edward yelled at Bradly.

"Sir, its clear Edward doesn't want to stay with you, why don't you leave him alone?" Roy wondered Bradly looked over at Roy with much cold hate in his eyes.

"Don't tell me what do, Colonel," Then he grabbed Edward by his hair and yanked him up. Edward yowled, "I know you both tried to kill me I am not as stupid as you might think. I didn't become king cause I am naive! This naughty slave needs to be taught a lesson, and I am beginning to think you do as well." Bradly glared at Roy.

"Let him go!" Roy demanded he was starting to get a very dark and pissed off look on his face. "Last warning," He spoke through a dangerous tone of voice.

Then Edward stomped really hard on Bradly's foot with his metal foot, this caused him to let go of his hair, and Edward ran over and hid behind Roy, and in the next second there was a flash of light and Bradly was set on fire and turned to ashes. They watched though as purple lighting went around him and the ashes vanished and he stood up and pulled out his sword.

"What the fuck!?" Edward shouted when he saw Bradly just regenerating right before his eyes, Bradly ran at a very fast speed toward Roy with his sword. Edward jumped in front of Roy and put his metal arm up the sword clashed with the automail, his sword was so sharp it sliced his metal arm in between his forearm. It felt to the ground with a clanking sound to Edward's horror he had wires now dangling from the end.

Roy then started snapping his fingers over and over again at Bradly so he couldn't have time to regenerate. He kept snapping tell he was turned to a pile of ash and inside of the ash was a red stone. Which he then snapped flames at tell it too was destroyed he believed this is what would bring him back to life.

Edward sat there in a daze on his knees looking at his cut in half metal arm, he picked up the other half and looked it over. "Come on," Roy said and picked Edward up and put him over his shoulder. "I think I have a bit more roasting to do on my way out." He then kicked open the door and set fire to Bradly's guards as he made his way down the hall. Tell they all turned to piles of ash he went outside and a fire trail was following him. They would need to get out of there Roy thought, go to Resembool he didn't want any fuckers following him though.

Riza had been waiting outside, the gates, "So sir I heard some explosions what happened?" She wondered opening the back door for Ed and Roy he slid in and set Ed on the seat next to him.

"Bradly pissed me off," Roy answered as she got into the passenger seat and drove off and went to the bunks. Where there was some more military men waiting for them to arrest them for killing the king. Roy got out and snapped his fingers and set them all on fire and turned them to ashes.

"Ah I can see that now," Riza nodded, "Anyways hurry up and Get Alphonse we will head out of here." Riza said to Roy "Oh and don't forget Ed's things."

"Alright!" Roy huffed and ran up the steps and slammed the door vanishing behind it...

"Damn remind me never to piss off The Flame Alchemist will you?" Edward said getting out of the car and got up front. He sat in the middle still holding his arm on his lap. Roy and Al came out of the bunk and got into the car. Then Riza drove off toward the south as quickly as she could go.


	25. Chapter 26

div class="gr-top"  
div class="gr"  
div class="metadata" /div  
/div  
/div  
div class="grf-indent"  
div class="text"Welcome Home Chapter 26br /br /They finally arrived in Resembool, they pulled up outside a house with a big sign on the front porch that Said Rockbell Automail on the /br /"Hmnn," Edward moaned seeming to once again be afraid of something unknown..br /br /"What is it?" Roy wondered as he opened the door and got out it had been a long three day trip he was glad nothing had /br /"Well its just, my mechanic she has a bad temper she isn't going to be..." Winry had come down the steps happily to see Ed and Al then she saw the state of his arm from around Roy in the /br /"EDWARD!" The blonde panther female roared and she pushed passed Roy and yanked him easily out of the car. "You idiot what did you do to my arm!" She said shaking him by the shirt /br /Edward pushed her off of him and stood up, "What do you mean YOUR arm its MY arm and I can do whatever I want to it!" He said pointing his broken hand at her, her eye twitched she took the automail arm out of his hand and smacked him in the head with /br /"OUCH! you could kill someone like that!" He said rubbing his head, she grabbed his arm and yanked him toward the /br /"I swear you don't call, you don't write, then you show up with your arm cut in half!" Roy watched the insane panther girl pulling his mate off to get fixed up. "Um nice girl." He said to Alphonse and Riza in a very sarcastic /br /"Well she can be, when Edward isn't pissing her off," Alphonse said then his armor got hit with a wrench which made a loud banging sound. br /br /"Get in here Alphonse!" Winry shouted from the /br /"Yes Winry!" He said and ran into the garage, to see she already had Edward laying down on the work table and he was strapped down. Roy hoped she wouldn't throw anything hard at them. He carefully walked toward the workshop and walked into it with Riza behind /br /"So is he going to be ok?" Roy wondered to Winry who looked up at him with her magnifying glasses down over her eyes she looked /br /"I don't know but I bet its no thanks to you!" She said pointing a screw driver at Roy who dodged to the ground covering his head. Riza was now standing there looking down at the Colonel who was cowering at her feet. br /br /"SO Edward tell me what happened," She said looking back at the shivering young panther male under her /br /"Well you see, King Bradly was trying to stab Roy and I jumped in the way and put my arm up and he sliced it in half." Edward tried his best to explain what /br /"AND why was the King trying to stab Roy!?" She wondered taking off the metal shoulder and setting it down on a table beside /br /"I um well, its because Bradly wanted to make me his slave, and Roy wouldn't have it so he killed him." Winry looked down at Edward and then pulled the one armed boy into her chest and hugged /br /"Oh Edward that is so terrible, I am sorry well" She said letting him go, "At least the Colonel knew what to do." She said and pushed her glasses off her eyes and looked over at Roy who was standing near the edge of the opening to the outside encase he had to duck something. She walked over to Roy and gave him a hug though he flinched at the sudden movement. "Thanks for looking out for this little crazy kid!" She said then she walked over to Alphonse and gave his suit of armor a hug. Edward could almost swear he was blushing on his souls face. "AND Alphonse I am so glad to see you!" She put her warm cheek on his cold /br /"I am glad to see you too Winry, I am sorry it had to be this way we have been busy trying to figure out how to get our bodies back." Alphonse explained to her, "A lot of times we were in places we couldn't call."br /br /"Yeah right," She shrugged, "Anyways I am going to make some beef stew and some apple pie," She said and winked at Edward. "If your going to stay for dinner that is."br /br /"Well of course we are," Edward was holding himself up by his one arm now, "Actually we are going to have to kind of stay here with you for awhile... Seeing as we killed the King and all." Edward answered nervously hoping she would not hit him /br /"Oh ok well that is fine, so are Roy," Winry looked at Riza not sure who she was. "Oh Um and who are you by the way." She /br /"I am Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, " She answered her, "But you can just call me Riza." She /br /"Oh Alright, is Roy and Riza staying here as well?" She wondered looking back at /br /"Well yes," Edward answered her and slid off the table and got his pants and tried to put them on one handed and he ended up falling over on his /br /"Well alright, Roy you can share with Al and Edward, and Riza you can stay with me in my room." She smiled "Alright I am going to go make supper now and Tell Granny we have guests! Come on Alphonse." She grabbed him by the arm and took him /br /Roy walked over to Edward and helped him up and pulled his pants on for him. "There you go." He said /br /"Thanks," Edward blushed it was actually kind of embarrassing Roy seeing him with only one /br /"Least she seems happy we are staying here." Roy stated as Edward leaned against Roy with one arm. br /br /"Yeah well, she loves it when we are home, and not like we haven't been back in a year." Edward sighed feeling bad about that now. Then he picked up his shirt and tried to put this one and got his head and arm stuck. Roy helped him into his shirt as well. br /br /"There you go." He said helpfully he gave Ed a nice keen /br /"Thanks," He said again then the door to the house opened that connected the workshop and the /br /"Get out of here you Military Scum!" Granny shouted and started throwing tools at Roy and Riza they both did a good job of ducking the painful /br /"Hey!" Edward shouted, "Don't throw things at my Mate, and Friend you old Bat!" Edward said walking over to her /br /"Oh shut up bean sprout you know I don't like military types here, specially the kind that stole you and Al away." The old short woman growled. br /br /"Who are you calling Bean sprout you old shriveled prune!" Edward snapped at the older woman who then pushed Edward over easily enough he didn't have balance since his arm was /br /"You damn little squirt don't talk to me like that," She scolded him /br /"Oh now your just shoving over one armed people nice!" Edward raved back up at her. "Besides I am in the military as well so I guess If you don't want us I'll have to leave as well!"br /br /Winry ran out and scooped Edward up protecting him from the older woman. "Granny please stop, everyone who has come to visit us has been through a lot. They need our help and I promised myself I'd try to help them as much as I can!"br /br /"Fine," she said and took out her pipe and lit it and took a hit and then blew the smoke out. "Just remember to thank my Granddaughter for this." She said pointing her pipe toward the wall Riza and Roy were hiding behind. Then she went back inside and slammed the /br /Roy poked his head around the wall, "What is with all the scary people around here?" He wondered to Edward Winry followed granny back into the /br /Riza followed behind Roy, "Well I guess you can say they are just very fiery panther woman." Edward shrugged, "Anyways come on Roy I'll show you my room." Ed took Roy's hand and led him into the House Riza came in as well. She went to the kitchen to see if she could help /br /Edward took Roy into his room, there was a single bed with a nicely made blue blanket spread a crossed it with a white pillow. There was a dresser with some of the little alchemy toy's Edward had made. Also a Picture of him Al and his mother. "Whelp this is our room for awhile." Edward said sitting down on the bed and laying down on it spreading his arm out over the /br /"Hmn cozy," Roy hummed and then sat down next to Edward then looked down at him, then at the floor he was wondering what would become of the nation now. He would have to be on the alert he didn't want to lead anyone to this place. "I just was thinking, we may not be able to stay in one place for long." Roy spoke to Edward still looking at the wooden /br /Edward pushed himself up and looked at Roy," Really, where else would we go though?"br /br /"Well we would have to just move around, I don't want to put the panther women in danger. Or your little home town." Roy explained to Edward his /br /"Yeah your right, but worst of all this is putting a big stall in my plans of trying to find the stone!" Edward growled his tail thumped on the bed he was feeling very /br /Winry had come down the hallway and heard them talking about leaving so soon. She walked in, "I'll have you know that you don't have to leave! Plus you can't go I am going to have to fix this mess you made with your arm and its going to take awhile so you'll just have to wait, also I noticed your right leg is a little longer then your left... So I am going to have to make a longer one for your leg... So don't think we are some kind of scared little panthers here. We can take care of ourselves. Besides I want to help Edward and Alphonse just as much as you do and your not taking them away from me again!" Winry snapped at Roy, "I'll tell you when supper is done!" She snapped and slammed the door behind /br /"Well I guess we are staying then," Roy said with a little smirk on his face, she reminded him of a female Edward though even more high /br /"I guess soo," Edward agreed looked at the empty space where is arm should be he sighed again. "Well for now Its good to be home, I would feel better though if Al had his body back." Of course this was the only thing that was ruing everything Ed knew it was his /br /"Don't worry, we aren't through trying to figure that out Edward." Roy said petting him on his golden head then brought Edward's head to lay his chest he kissed the top of his it./div  
/div 


	26. Chapter 27

Simple Family Dinner Chapter 27

Roy,Edward, Riza, Winry, Alphonse and Granny were all seated at the table with bowls full of steamy fresh stew baked rolls and a hot apple pie cooling on the counter. Everything was quiet because food was soo good no one spoke but wanted to eat, plus Roy didn't really know what to say anyways but the stew was really good.

Roy liked he could be out of his uniform he was dressed in a white t-shirt and some jeans and some black sneakers. Riza was wearing a purple short sleeve shirt with a pretty flowing black skirt. She had her hair back in a pony tail she ate quietly as well she wasn't really one to engage in conversation unless it was brought to her.

Edward was eating his stew happily it was his favorite food in the entire world for supper. Then Desert always Winry's apple pie! Edward polished off Winry's stew after everyone got seconds then got the rest and everyone else was eating their pie. Once Ed got done with his stew he quickly went over and got himself a nice sized piece of pie.

"Edward, where do you put all of that food you eat?" Roy wondered as he sat down next to him with his warm apple pie he happily dug into.

"I don't know but, I love it!" Edward answered with his mouthful of the yummy desert. "Always think its because I am eating for Alphonse as well," he admitted and cleaned off his plate and started to lick it.

"Edward Elric!" Roy said in a firm tone when he started to act like a beast and he smacked him on the back of the head making him drop the plate.

"Ouch!" he huffed and glared up at Roy, "Why did you do that," Ed wondered rubbing his head.

"Licking your plate is very horribly rude and you know it, when will you learn your manors?" Roy glared down at him.

"Oh please, Ed with manors that is a laugh," Winry said from across the table, "the day Edward learns manors is the day the sky turns purple." She laughed.

"Hey!" Ed growled at Winry when she said that, "Not like you know any either!" The blonde defended himself. "I have heard you belch with the best of them."

"We are not talking about me, we are talking about you right now Edward." She said crossing her arms she stuck her nose in the air...

"Oh stop being so un cute," Edward huffed and she growled back.

"Oh like your being any cuter your being an asshole." Winry snapped back.

"No I am not your everyone else around here was picking on me first," Edward pointed out.

"No we weren't we were trying to tell you to have some better manors." Winry sighed, "And then you just got all mad about it!"

"Ok, ok you two, stop arguing already," Granny told the two of them, "your acting like children."

"Well, they are children," Riza pointed out and both Winry and Edward glared at her.

"Well you are," Roy shrugged, "though if you don't want to be seen as children stop bickering like children." Roy went on to say.

"Fine how do adults argue you then?" Edward wanted to know cocking a brow at Roy.

"Well..." Roy tapped his chin he flicked his ears thinking about it.

"It seems adults go to war," Winry pointed out, "So I guess I'd rather argue as "Children" then adults I think that is worse."

Roy was pretty stumped when Winry said this to him and Riza didn't have anything else to say either. "I agree with Winry," Edward nodded.

Winry seemed to be happy with this when Edward agreed with him she smiled, "Well if everyone is done we should go ahead and clean up the dishes."

Edward stood up and started to clear the bowls and plates he walked over to the kitchen and set the plates dishes next to the sink. Roy followed suit and cleaned up the rest of the dishes and walked to the kitchen Edward had already started filling the sink with soap.

Winry stood up, "Well I am going to go back and work on your arm," Winry told Edward she stepped into the kitchen to inform him.

"Alright," Edward nodded looking over his shoulder at her then went back to trying to wash dishes one handed.

"Here I'll do that," Roy said and picked up a cloth and started to scrub the dishes well Ed wasn't going to complain if Roy wanted to wash the dishes.

"Thanks babe," Edward walked around Roy and smacked him on his ass which made the elder panther demon jump in surprise. Edward was going to walk away this his arm was snatched and Roy was glaring down at him.

"Don't do that again," Roy warned Edward then gave the blonde little ass a nice swat which really stung.

"Ok, I won't!" Edward's hand was let go and he walked into the living room, "sheesh touchy," Ed muttered. Rubbing his ass he went into the living room and sat down next to Alphonse who was sitting on the sofa reading a kitten book.


	27. Chapter 28

div class="gr-top"  
div class="gr"  
div class="metadata" /div  
/div  
/div  
div class="grf-indent"  
div class="text"Wait For Me Chapter 28br /br /Edward was laying out in the grass looking up at the nice blue sky, he had on a black prosthetic leg attached to his port so he could walk around, while Winry created another automail leg for him. He was still armless, Den Winry's dog was laying next to him on his back as well the sun was nice and warm. They had been in resembool for three weeks now it was actually kind of nice to relax. Edward would of course have been content to stay there forever, he knew he wouldn't be able to tell he got his brothers body /br /A car pulled up the driveway Edward wriggled himself up with his shoulders and sat up to see the black motor car parking a few feet away from him. Den got up and started barking at the new arrival. Edward watched as Mase Hughes and Havco got out of the /br /"Hello Boss," Havco said to Edward with a wink and a salute as he walked around the car seeing the young panther demon lodging in the /br /"Um hello what are you two doing here?" Edward wondered he managed to get himself up to standing he brushed the grass of off himself he leaned against /br /"Well we called The Colonel to let him know, we found a lead on how to get you and Al's bodies back if your interested anyways" Hughes told Edward who's eyes /br /"Really well what is the lead, where do I have to go! What do I Have to do!?" Edward found himself grabbing hold of Mases's shirt collar with his one /br /"Um Edward let me go, and why don't we go in and we can all talk about this more comfortably?" Mase then pulled Edward's grasping hands off of his /br /"Fine come on," Edward walked toward the house, he walked up the steps which made solid thud from his metal foot on the end of his leg. He walked up to the door and came inside. "HEY ROY YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!" Edward /br /Roy snorted awake he was laying on the sofa beside the door he hopped up, "Huh what is going on!?" He wondered and had grabbed his gloves. br /br /"Oh there you are," Edward said turning to look at him, "I said your friends are here."br /br /Mase and Gene weren't sure if now they had gone half deaf from Edward's loud mouth, Alphonse had been reading sitting on the chair next to the sofa he had thrown his book in the air as the silence was broken. "Brother do you have to shout like that!?"br /br /"Sorry! Anyways, sit down relax and tell us what you know!" Edward demanded of the two. Roy looked over to see his two men standing /br /"Ah welcome, I am so glad you two made the trip, I am sure they'd like some food and drink Edward." Roy pointed out he went over and shook Mase and Gene's hands glad to see them after so long. Also very glad they had information on the /br /"Can't they do that after they tell us I AM dieing here!" Edward growled, "And Alphonse well he isn't getting anymore of his body back if we sit around eating and drinking!" Edward /br /"Brother it is fine," Alphonse sighed, "They traveled along way, how about I go make them some tea?" Al said standing /br /"No Fullmetal is right," Havco said he went over to the sofa and sat down, Mase sat down in the other chair. "We will tell you what we know."br /br /Edward then sat down on the other side of Roy and looked intently at the blonde man he leaned his chin in his left hand. "Well then please go on."br /br /"Well, we figured out that there is many tunnels running around under Central, and its not a the sewer system but it looks like it, its below the actual sewer. Also look at this," Gene said opening up a map of the city then the country. Edward leaned forward so Did Roy and Alphonse, Edward /br /"The entire city is a Transmutation circle So is the actual Country!" Edward gasped he then stood up and went to one of his books and opened it up. "This doesn't make any sense!" Edward said putting down his book on the table, "Its the same Array to make a Philosopher stone with." br /br /Roy sat back and put his hand to his mouth, "So I see now," Roy said flicking his ear softly at the realization of what this meant. "The philosopher stone is created by blood and those are huge canals once the tunnel is complete they will kill everyone of use and make a giant Philosopher Stone."br /br /"What!" Edward shouted he knew Roy was right, he sighed he sat back against the sofa he looked over at Alphonse it seemed terrible to think that killing humans was the only way to do it. "And who is THEY?" Edward /br /"That is something we have to go find out, the only way to do that is to scope out the tunnels. Which we haven't fully done yet. I figured you might want to know what it entailed to get such a stone." Gene went /br /"Well we can't let them kill anyone, and clearly we are just going to have to find another way. I don't want to use the stone if it means other people have to die." Alphonse spoke /br /"I agree with Alphonse even though this is a major set back, I want to go explore these tunnels myself though. We can't let them destroy everyone to make such a terrible thing." Edward /br /"I have to agree with Edward as well," Roy said leaning on his knees. "But you can't go anywhere tell your limbs are fixed." Roy reminded Edward. "So I could go back with Mase, and Havco we can start Searching once your fixed up you can come and join us."br /br /"Alright, hopefully you'll get a good grasp on it before," Edward nodded he was feeling better about the fact they had something to go on. Though saddened that the stone was not to be used after all. He had taken himself into the worst kind of predicament /br /"Alright now can we have some thing to eat and drink maybe?" Mase wondered hopefully tapping his fingers together and gave a little /br /"Sure," Edward smiled "Alphonse you think you could make the tea?" Edward wondered smiling at his younger /br /"Sure brother," Al stood up and walked toward the /br /"And can you make those awesome cheese biscuits...?" Edward wondered leaning back in his /br /"Um alright," Alphonse nodded and stepped into the /br /"And how about those awesome little sausages you make!?" Edward called after him, "And some tuna on crackers!?" br /br /"Brother!" Alphonse growled, "If you want some of this stuff help me!" He called from the /br /"Oh fine!" Edward stood up and went into the kitchen to help make the /br /Later that night Edward was snuggled up to Roy's chest sleeping away after a nice hot round of love making. Edward had drifted off to some place he had not seen in a long time. At first he was just laying on white all he could see was white under him. It was a solid surface, he pushed himself up there before him he saw a huge stone gate. That had a carving of an eye in the middle of it. He stood before it and it opened up just a crack Edward saw inside there was Alphonse's body Ed pried the doors open he ran inside and he took hold of the fragile farm. "Alphonse!" he had long hair and he pretty much looked like a skeleton with skin. "I can't believe I found you, come with me so you can connect with your soul!" br /br /"I can't go with you," Alphonse spoke up,"your not my soul," The big eyed young boy said to him he looked like he was /br /Edward felt so angry, "No you have to come with me I can rejoin you!" Then he felt the long black grasping hands attach onto his face pulling him away. "No Al I can't leave you!" Edward cried reaching out for /br /"I am sorry," Alphonse said looking sad Edward fought against the hands, that were sucking him back. The door shut in his face well almost then he shoved the doors /br /"I will be back for you hold on!" Edward said before he was pulled out for good and he woke up shouting Alphonse's name. Roy woke up and Alphonse woke too he was sitting in the corner of the /br /"What is it Brother I am right here," Alphonse tried to calm his brother down so he would stop freaking /br /Roy rubbed him on his back,"What is it what happened?" Roy wondered to /br /"Well Al, I saw your body its in the gate, in the gate of truth!" Edward told him. "I tried to bring it back but you said I wasn't your body so you couldn't come with me." Edward was near tears of frustration. br /br /Alphonse sat down on the floor in front of the bed. "Oh wow, well then that is good though my body is still there. Though I don't see how you'd have been able to bring me back through your mind anyways brother." Alphonse pointed out Edward sighed and laid back on the /br /"I know, I just have to find away... I will find away as I went into this gate, a wonderful thing has gone through my mind. If I could find some kind of pure alchemy that would bring your body back and bind your soul to your body again. That could work, I just have to find away to do so!" Edward put an arm over his head. "I am seeing symbols in my mind of what I should write how the array should be."br /br /"Well you want to be careful brother you don't want to end up losing your other arm and leg," Alphonse reminded /br /"True but this is different its not like before, I had to look up how to do human transmutation, these symbols are just coming to me. I need a pen and some paper!" He suddenly demanded. Alphonse looked around he found a note book and a pen on the desk he handed it to Edward who started to write the array down on a piece of /br /br /em Wait for me beyond the Gate, I reach for you but your just out of my grasp, Please hold on, I'll be strong for the both of us I will once again make you whole. Please Wait for me as I struggle through this life to make everything right. I know you sit naked cold and alone. While your spirit roams around in a steal prison. Everything that has taken place is my fault. Please forgive me, and wait for me I refuse to lose you to. Your not alone though it feels so. Ever you scream and ever you call, I hear you and am trapped on this side of the gate, I shall break this gate and this curse to reunite with you upon this / earth! Together we can laugh and play, and forget about the troubles of the day one day soon you will be able to enjoy the warm sun of the afternoon. That lays upon your silky golden tresses as they flow upon the wind like a golden river. When you shiver from the breeze you will know your soul and body are one again. My darling brother and best friend! /em/div  
div class="text"em(Poem Written By DuoYuy20)/em/div  
/div 


	28. Chapter 29

I never stopped Believing! Chapter 29

The next day Edward and Alphonse went down into the basement of the Rockbell home. Winry was still busy trying to fix Ed's Leg. Winry had just fitted his new Automail arm to the socket that morning and it felt so nice to have his arm back again she made it lighter but stronger so no metal would be able to break through it she also added in a lot more features that would help Edward seem like his metal arm was just as useful as a real arm. While Granny had to go out to the market to get more food so she would be gone for awhile since it was at least an hour drive.

Roy, Mase, Gene and Riza had headed back to Central, Edward drew out the circle with chalk the same symbols he saw in his head. Alphonse stood near watching Edward once again draw a huge Alchemy circle. He had made sure everything was drawn perfectly he went back and forth if he messed up he'd wash it off with soap and warm water wait for it to dry then do it again.

Finally he had gotten it perfect, "Alright Alphonse this is it stand in the middle of the circle." Edward instructed Alphonse nodded.

"Alright Brother," Alphonse stepped into the circle Ed was amazed at how much his little brother still trusted him it was almost tear worthy he thought. He didn't wanna lose his soul either but he new this time it was different this wasn't human transmutation. This was just getting Al's soul and his body back together the way it should be.

"Ok you ready?" Edward wondered looking up at Alphonse from his knees, his thick golden braid lay over his shoulder he wore his Alchemy coat for good luck.

"Yes Brother I am ready," Alphonse said with a very brave voice Alphonse had been very brave this entire time.

"Alright, here we go, just I want you to know Alphonse I love you and this is why I am doing it!" Edward said clapping his hands together.

"I love you to Brother and I know." Edward heard this before he touched the circle and a glowing blue light swirled around them, then it turned purple his hair flew up along with his coat tails in the wind of the power of the circle. Edward watched Alphonse's Suit of armor fall to the ground this horrified him.

Alphonse felt himself falling even though his armor went forward, Al found himself laying face down on the white solid ground that Edward had, Al then stood up he saw his gate of truth that had a sun on it. The door opened for him and there was his body. Sitting and waiting Alphonse walked in so happy to see himself. "Oh hello," Alphonse's body said to his soul and gave him a beautiful smile.

"Hello, its time," Alphonse said and he knelt down next to his body he opened the suit of armor. "Come join with me again."

Alphonse's body was so weak he had a hard time climbing into the suit of armor on his own. So Alphonse picked him up and put him inside of himself. Then closed the chest plate, Alphonse felt the warm finger tips of his body running over Edward's blood seal. Everything started to spin around them. The Stars, the sun, universe, he felt nothing, then saw darkness and light.

Edward was sitting in the middle of the circle holding Alphonse suit of armor kneeling over him. "Alphonse!" Al heard his name called from what seemed a mile away. "Alphonse come on come back to me!" Then their seemed to be a warm breath breathed into Alphonse's body as The soul connected. Suddenly the armor felt a bit more full and not so hollow in Ed's arms. "Alphonse," Edward was crying and hugging the suit of armor.

Al could hear him from inside the suit of armor, "Bro brother," He spoke and an a huge amount of relieve washed over the elder brother.

"Oh Alphonse your back I thought I had lost you I am sorry I won't make you do that again." Ed had thought it was only Al's soul that returned he had been to busy flipping out.

"Brother, its cold in hear," came the meek voice, "can I please get out of here?" Edward blinked and he carefully laid the suit of armor down and quickly he took Al's helmet off and inside Their was his flesh brother blinking up at him with huge cat ears oh he was so adorable Ed thought though still to skinny!

"OH My GOD ALPHONSE! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! WINRY COME LOOOK COME LOOOK! SEEEEEE!" Edward ran upstairs and into the Workshop "Alphonse he is back he is back!"

Winry dropped her tools and ran after Ed as he sprung out of the workshop back to the basement. "What are you shouting about you insane Panther!?" She demanded to know and saw Al's suit of armor laying in the middle of a transmutation circle. "Oh no you didn't kill him did you if you did you'll be joining him!" Winry said balling her fist up.

"No, don't kill brother," Alphonse said from inside the suit. Winry rushed over and got down on her knees. "Oh my god it really is you!" Winry couldn't help the big fat tears that ran down her cheeks.

"Brother, Winry can you please get me out of this!?" He pleaded he started to cough.

"Oh yes I am sorry," Edward went over he also had big fat tears streaming down his face, "Winry will you please get a blanket for me?" Winry nodded and rushed up the steps. Edward unlatched the suit of armor and pulled his little boney brother out and hugged him to his chest. "I love you so much I am so glad I got you back." Edward gave Alphonse a kiss on his skinny little cheek.

"Yeah," Alphonse said in a very tired voice as Winry returned with a soft blanket they wrapped it around his body and Edward carried his brother up stairs and into his bedroom.

"I'll make him some broth and get him some water," Winry said right away going into the kitchen.

Edward laid Alphonse down on his bed and had some pillows added so he could be more comfortable. Edward sat beside Alphonse and held his hand. "Your finally going to be able to taste food again." Edward smiled down at his brother they had lanced their fingers together.

"Yes, I can't wait to be able to taste other things as well aside from Broth. I know that won't be tell I am a bit more fit." Alphonse smirked up at his brother. Winry brought in the broth and water. She set the feeding tray over his chest.

Edward happily fed his brother the broth Alphonse ate it with gusto, Edward loved all the sounds Alphonse was making as he ate the food also loved watching his face. Ed had given Alphonse one of his shirts which was a white long t-shirt and he was wearing his light blue boxers for now. "So how does it feel to taste again?" Edward wondered interested.

"Oh its amazing," Alphonse said weakly he had to sip his water but the water felt so good, on his dry tongue and throat. After Alphonse was fed they cleaned him up and clipped his nails then let the poor boy rest. Though Edward didn't want to leave his side and he could not tell Roy for three days anyways, Roy would call once he got to the Main Station to let them know they made it.

As Alphonse slept Edward curled up beside him and started to purr he wrapped his tail around Alphonse and both held hands like little baby cubs and snuggled and fell to sleep. Ed thought it was so nice to smell and feel his baby brother again. For the first time in almost five years he could smile and sleep well.


	29. Chapter 30

div class="gr-top"  
div class="gr"  
div class="metadata" /div  
/div  
/div  
div class="grf-indent"  
div class="text"Instinctual Chapter 30 br /br /Roy was sitting in his office at east going over paper work like normal, everything had settled down and things were starting to look up. They had stopped the evil that was trying to turn the countries people into the blood stone. Roy had been Promoted to General of the entire Military so now he had even more paper work to deal with. Not to mention on the reports that had come in from all over the nation from the battles and missions that each of his men had done plus that of the other colonels and brigadier Generals, Majors Sergeants... Yad Yad ya! this was what was going through his mind right now. Edward had gone into battle as well bumping him up to Colonel after he helped push the Aerugo enemy back and not having any casualties. Riza also fought this war as well she was promoted Brigadier general. So Riza was busy now in her own office learning what it felt like to deal with endless supplies of paper work. Alphonse was going to medical school to become a doctor. br / br /As Roy was reading and signing , he smelt the sweet musty sent of his mate drifting over to him from the desk in his office that was diagonal from his own facing him. Edward was trying his best to focus and fill out his own paper work, his heat was rising. He was growing hard and dripping between his legs all at the same time. No matter what he could not stop this even if he wished to. His tail started to swish back and forth his hand dropped his pen it rolled toward the desk with his gloved hand he had to rub himself to try and release some tension in his pants. Once he touch himself he gave off a little cooing then a soft mewling. The pen he dropped rolled to the end of the desk and fell off with a clunking sound on the floor. br / br /This caused Roy to look up he saw the sexiest flush look on Edward's face his pupils dilated, his ears perked up and he had a lusty breath his lips half parted some of Ed's golden locks were falling just right over his face, "Hmn you got a problem there baby?" Roy wondered with a lusty sexy tone from across the room. br / br /Edward just nodded sweetly and frantically, "yes, yes it hurts I need it to be freed." He answered, Roy smirked god could this golden beauty be anymore sexy that answer nearly made Roy cum already. br / br /"Well why don't you lock the door and take off your pants and sit on my desk I'll get you more comfortable?" Roy wondered looking Edward in the eyes Edward's face turned red from his horny desire. He hopped up locked the door and walked toward Roy's big beautiful wooden desk painted shinny black. He discarded his pants and underpants. Edward crawled up on the desk, his metal leg and metal hand gave a clanking sound on the hard surface his naked ass was sticking out with his tail erect. Edward bent in and kissed Roy on his lips, then Roy pulled Edward around so his legs were spread open in front of him. Roy got the beautiful view of Edward's lower half, "Why don't you show me how you stroke yourself?" Roy wondered to Edward in a lusty tone. br / br /Edward nodded he pulled off his glove of his flesh hand he wrapped it around his shaft, he started to slowly stroke it gave off a moan, this was so hot Edward felt he was boiling. His breath was ragged Roy ran his hands up and down on Edward's warm thighs watching his young mate masturbate before him. The sexy coos and moans were beautiful to his ears and the sweet sent of his mating tunnel dripping was nearly driving him over the edge himself. He bend down and spread Ed's mating tunnel open and started to eat him out while Ed stroked his throbbing member. "Ahh I am I got to cum!" Edward's toes curled this was to much for his mind he was tingling. Roy kept eating him out tell he felt Edward's body dancing on his tongue. br / br /Then he pushed Ed' hand out of the way he took his shaft into his mouth and kept bobbing his head up and down on it, the hot wet cavern going up and down on Edward's hard penis was the last push he needed. He came hard into Roy's mouth pumping his load deep inside Roy's throat he drank it gladly, then he let Edward's penis slip from his mouth he pulled out his penis from his pants. He pushed Ed's legs next to his ears he slid his cock deep inside of Edward, he held onto his shoulders and started to fuck into him causing some of the papers on the desk to fall over. Edward couldn't help but moan out loud. br / br /"Oh Roy yes!" Ed cried at the hot feeling rushing through his entire being, making him feel hard again. br / br /"So sexy Edward," Roy moaned then Edward with Roy's thrusts was sent into a white pleasure world of ecstasy. They wrapped their tails around each other Roy kissed over Edward's neck and then bit on his mating mark. Which caused Ed to give out his mating call, this sent Roy over the edge finally he came hard in Edward's tunnel, Ed loved feeling the hot warmth hitting his walls they seemed to soak it up. The two gave off a relieved sighing as they were able to take care of this need. Edward was sure this was one of the most hottest times ever! br / br /"I love you," Edward said looking up at Roy who was smirking down at him and he pulled out of him got a towel from his side drawer and cleaned Ed's ass up then himself and tucked his cock back into his pants. br / br /"I love you too," Fuck Roy thought Ed was a sight laying on his desk still legs spread and freshly fucked laying their as if nailed to the spot... "Edward you make a beautiful desk decoration I think I want you to stay like this." Roy said kissing Edward's abs before he sat down. br / br /"Well I am about too stay here and take a nap," Edward said looking up at the ceiling Ed's tail started to smack Mustang under his chin. br / br /Roy sat back dodging it then he scooped Edward up and sat him on his lap, "Well I think I really prefer you in my lap." br / br /"Well geez make up your mind," Edward teased and curled up on Roy's lap Roy tilted Ed's chin and kissed him on the lips. br / br /"Hey I wanna take you out for a romantic dinner Friday so leave your night open ok?" Roy said running his finger around Edward's ear tell he flicked it. br / br /"Oh alright sounds awesome," Edward smiled up at Roy and snuggled into his side then was met with the same cold golden buttons as always. Then Edward sat up alarmed his ear's perked up he just realized something it looked like he was struck by lighting."Roy You didn't have a condom on!" br /br /"Oh My God I am sorry I was just so caught up on the moment that... I forgot, I am sure it will be fine though don't worry." Roy said patting Edward on his golden head...br /br /"Yeah I am sure your right," Edward nodded trying to relax now. Though inside his heart he just didn't know this was a possibility./div  
/div 


	30. Chapter 31

Roy and Edward went to one of the Finest Restaurants in East, Roy had gotten a private room with crimson carpet and wood planned walls the table had a nice white silk cloth spread across it. There were two white candles and a crystal Vase with red roses in them. They had champagne in a cooling bucket next to them with soft violin music coming over a speaker that set the mood.

Roy had ordered Two lobsters for supper, Edward was happily munching away on it, "Wow Roy," he said licking his lips, "you really meant a romantic evening," Edward beamed over at his lover.

"Yes, we haven't really been able to do something like this before, seeing as well we have been so busy for so many years. I thought since things are going so well, why not take you on a proper date. Instead of always just going to my house not that I don't like doing that its nice and private there. You deserve to be taken out and lavished upon." Roy spoke softly and sweetly he was smiling back at Edward, who noticed it seemed the love in his eyes was even warmer then normal as if he was adoring him. Edward noticed he had not eaten much of his food though.

"Oh wow Roy your being so sweet," Edward smiled then looked over at the opened bottle of champagne which had not been pored yet. "So are you going to eat anything, and why do we have a bottle of champagne that you haven't drank out of yet?" Edward was curious of course.

"Oh sorry, I guess I just got caught up in enjoying you, enjoying yourself," Roy chuckled "And I was saving the champagne for dessert." Roy answered Edward who nodded and smirked at what Roy had said.

"Aw Roy your being so cute!" Edward had finished his food, "Your making me wanna sit on your lap and cuddle you!" Edward chuckled and messed around with his hair some which was something he did when Roy was really making him happy or flustered these days.

"Well before you do that, I have something I really need to talk to you about." Roy said pushing his plate to the side and brought his hands to his face and leaned on his elbows.

"Oh um alright ask away," Edward was still giving Roy that award winning smile that kept him wrapped around Fullmetal's little finger.

"Well seeing as your seventeen now, also Colonel, and most importantly you got your brother's body back, I was wondering if you would be feeling ready to take another important step?" Roy wondered flicking one of his ears, then put his hands down into his lap.

"Um Roy, I don't know what you mean your being kind of vague babe." Edward answered him not sure what he meant at all.

Roy sighed his ears went down a moment, of course Fullmetal wouldn't get the hint so he knew it was time to jump out on a limb and spell it out for him. "Well let me make it more clear," he pushed his chair out and got down on one knee, he brought out a velvety red box he opened it and inside was a glowing white diamond on a platinum band twinkling up at him. "Will you marry me?" Roy wondered into Edward's sparkling golden eyes that were looking down at the diamond gleaming up at him.

Edward's heart felt as if it skipped a few beats, as Roy asked him this, sure they were already mates, but to want to make it official like this. Was just beyond so amazing to Edward never in his life before he met Roy and even after, did he think he'd ever get a marriage proposal, of course from Roy was a dream come true.

"Well?" Roy wondered still sitting down on his knee, "are you alright?" He wondered hoping Edward didn't just die of a heart attack or something.

Edward nodded, "Yes!" he chuckled a bit and slid down on his knees.

"Yes your alright? Or yes you'll marry me?" Roy wanted to be sure as Edward was now on his knees before Roy.

"Yes, to both!" Edward then hugged Roy on his chest and kissed him hungrily on the lips. Roy wrapped his arms around Ed and kissed him back they were purring up a storm. They sat kissing on the ground for a good while tell Edward broke the kiss and took the ring he slid it on his finger he smiled at the out worldly symbol of their union.

"So how about some dessert and champagne?" Roy wondered smiling at his beloved mate.

"Yes, that sounds amazing but." Ed said looking all adorable at Roy, "Can I sit on your lap?" He wondered rubbing his head under Roy's chin.

Roy laughed a bit and nodded, "of course you can the table is such an annoyance anyways." Roy stood up and helped Edward up and he pulled out his chair and let Edward sit on his lap. Then the waiter came in with the chocolate covered strawberries he set this on the table and cleared the plates and pored the drinks, then left closing the door behind him.

Edward looked at the plate of dessert, "Oh wow this is fancy," He said and picked up one of the chocolate covered strawberries, he bit into it which made a loud squishing sound he got juice running down his chin. "Wow these are good," Edward commented though he was getting his right glove all sticky.

Roy smirked and licked the juice off his chin, "Can I try?" he wondered Edward put the strawberry to Roy's lips he took a bite he nodded. "Oh yes these are very good indeed." He then got a napkin, he cleaned off Edward's face. Then his own and took his glass of champagne and sipped it, "Oh this is really good as well try some." Roy put the glass to Edward's lips and tipped it the sweet tangy liquid rushed over Edward's tongue. Roy pulled the glass away and Edward nodded as well.

"Yes its the best I have ever had!" Edward giggled then they went on eating and drinking and kissing getting drunk off of each others love and the champagne.


End file.
